The murderer's son
by Cherry2011
Summary: A new kid arrive in Hogwarts,although everyone love him he has a secret that he refuses to tell anyone. Please R.R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.**

'It was foretold Lucas but some things were meant to happen', the old man said, his blue eyes shows sign of remorse.

'Why didn't you warn us, old man?' a voice answered back, coarse and full of anger from a dark corner.

'She chose it, it wasn't your fault, you should know….'

'Why? Why would she leave me?' the voice was shaky.

The old man touches his silver beard and rose from his seat, he walk around his table and held up a sealed letter with a lipstick smudge at the lower corner of it. He looks stared at the dark corner through his half moon glasses and held the letter out, 'this would be able explain it all'.

A young boy around the age of 14 started to emerged from the darkness and his green eyes sparkled in the light. He wore a black suit that goes well with his silky jet black hair. Even though he was tired and upset he was a handsome young man. He grabbed the letter out from the old man hand and examined the letter.

'Lucas, a new life awaits', the old man smile and he gesture his hand towards the door. Lucas look at him with his tired eyes, 'Dumbledore, she always held her hope in you', Lucas said as he held his gaze staring deep into Albus's blue eyes. Albus Dumbledore nodded his head in understanding and Lucas turned towards the solid wooden door. As the wooden door slammed shut, Albus heaved a sigh and walked towards the pensieve pulling his wand out from his robe, he pointed his wand towards his temples and a blue glowing string was pulled out.

Lucas march down the arch stairway, he looked at the letter and then angrily shoved it into his pocket. 'Lucas Wright, why aren't you in your uniform?' A woman in black robes and a pointed hat walked really fast towards him. 'Minerva?' Lucas look shocked, 'Where are your manners?' she said raising one finger beside her 'Professor Mcgonagall to you, understood?' Lucas turned away unable to face her, 'I am not done grieving yet professor, I know she doesn't mean much to you but…'

'Now just wait a minute', Professor Mcgonagall interrupted him, her jaw hung wide opened, shocked at his remark, 'you know she was like a sister to me, I know it was hard and all but you have to move on'. Before Lucas can say another word she cut in and shut him up, he has always been a good boy, but sometimes he just don't know when to get up and move on. 'Come along now, I will show you to your common room, now Lucas, I know I am your Godmother and all but you can't always take me for granted'. Minerva McGonagall, she was his mother's best friend. She has always been there helping his single mum, she was like his second mother. Lucas never did go to a wizarding school and all but he did study his wizard skills with the help of his mother and professor McGonagall who teaches and encourage him in his study. He is a bright kid but he just never knows it, Minerva knew it when she tested him by making him take OWL exam at the age of 12 and he pass with flying colours. He completed his studies at the age of 13, Jose Khelp his unruly godfather wanted him to join him in the ministry, but his mother put her foot down and said no, she expect Lucas to finish his muggles study too. Muggle study was quite boring for Lucas even his godfather agrees; there was never any action in it just a whole lot of memorizing and studying.

'Lucas, this is the Gryffindor common's room and the boys dormitory is just up the stairs and to the right', the professor clear her throat 'I am sure you wouldn't sneak a peak in the other room'. Lucas smiled at the professor's remark, 'I am sure I wouldn't do that'. The room was beautifully decorated with red and gold and with the additional fire place; the room looks very cozy and welcoming. 'How much does it cost to get into this school?' Lucas asked while he explored the room.

'I am sure you got nothing to worry about'

'Nothing? For Merlin sake Minerva! This room looks whole lot better than my old home', Lucas laughed with a scornful look on his face. He ran his finger on the leather couch, 'My mum couldn't even afford a leather couch'. He didn't know that he was filthy rich until Dumbledore brought him to his vault. Lucas never knew why his mother live in a muggle world when in the wizard world they were rich. She even took two or three jobs to sustain the house and ensure that there is enough money to feed the two of them.

'Lucas, get dress, I expect you to be at the great hall in ten minutes time', Professor McGonagall said in a harsh tone, she then walked out of the common room. As soon as the large door slammed shut, Lucas took a seat in a couch next to the fire place. He slouch down in the couch as he let his emotion out, releasing it, pain and sorrow started to settle in again. Lucas placed his hand over his eyes covering them, it has been already been a month, he felt nothing but sadness and anger. He felt impassive, like his father, the thought of his father made him grit his teeth in disgust and anger started to kick in. His hand curls into a fist, he squeeze it so tight till his finger nails dug into his palm and his knuckles started to go white. Lucas slammed his fist against the couch handle; he stood up and started pacing around trying to cool his head off. He just pulled his blazer off and marches up the stairs and went into the boys' dorm. His luggage was neatly placed beside a smartly made bed; Lucas started changing into his uniform. He walked up and faces himself through a fairly large mirror, his eyes were tired and droopy, and he needed some rest. Who cares about the great hall and its stupid welcome, he didn't want to go to this school anyway, Lucas lay down on his bed, his eyelids started to droop lower slowly he fell into a deep sleep.

'Morning sleepyhead' a voice trailed dreamily above him. Two boys around his age was gazing down at him, Lucas rubbed his eyes and yawned. He pulled himself upright, he was still daze and his head started to throb painfully. He rubbed his cheeks trying to wake himself, 'What?' his voice was muffled and he sounded tired. 'You're lucky professor McGonagall wasn't the one who wakes you up', a red-haired boy said. Lucas nodded thankfully; the last thing he wanted was to get into his godmother's nerve again. 'Thanks', Lucas smiled, his brushed his hand into his hair, he was a messed, his clothes were crumpled but he couldn't care less. The other boy has a lightning scar on his forehead; Lucas knew who he was right away. The famous harry potter, the boy who lives, and the boy whom his mother and godparent spoke highly about, though he couldn't care less. 'Harry Potter, nice to meet you, my named is Lucas Wright and you are?' he looked towards the red-haired boy, 'Ronald Weasley, you can call me Ron', Ron said with a smile. After a nice warm handshake and some hearty laugh, Lucas felt at ease already, maybe the old man was right after all, new life come new experiences and new experiences come new smiles. Ron looked at his watch and yelled 'Blimey Harry! WE'VE GOT TRANSFIGURATION!' Ron's loud exclamation made Harry and Lucas jumped. All three of them rushes off, Lucas frowned at the fact that his godmother is teaching that class and that was the last thing he wanted is get disciplinary talk about not being in the great hall. Arriving upon that class late, Harry pushes Ron to go first because he was afraid to open the door and they started arguing outside the class. They were loud and alarming that the door swung open by itself and there stood a girl, bushy brown hair and big brown eyes. 'Shut up both of you! She isn't in here, get inside and stop your useless bickering', she yelled at both of them not even realizing that Lucas was there standing behind Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron quickly duck out of her way and rushes into the class, 'Can I come in too?' Lucas said with a smile on his face. He was teasing her, being teased by a handsome young lad usually makes girl blush. At least a normal girl would blush, she just frowned at him 'this isn't my class' pushing the door wider for him to enter. Lucas smiles gratefully while she just scowled at him for not doing anything about Harry and Ron's bickering. Before entering the room, he turns around and nods at the black cat in acknowledgement.

The room was tight and pack with people, silence hit the room as soon as Lucas stepped into it. Lucas felt the sense of inferiority slowly creeping up his neck as soon as the entire class held their gaze on him. One girl started playing with her hair, looking at him in an odd way and he hated it, not that this is his first time getting it. In the muggle world, it was much more farfetched, even older girls would look at him in a cheeky way. Wherever he goes, girls would surround him, like swarms of flies, they would laugh at everything he says even the most audible question like 'Is it going to rain?' and their high pitched voices would fill the sky with their most monstrous laughter following by their commonly used sentence 'You're funny'. Not that he knows how the wizard people would react towards him, but he hated the sense that he couldn't have a normal conversation with an opposite sex. He remembers that one day he had a man to man talk with his godfather, Jose was a dim-witted godfather, and not that he is dumb or anything but even Lucas knows that Jose will never be a great father. 'Puberty young man is a very important change. It is when you find interest in a girl where you fall for her', Jose said with his tough manly look on his face. Lucas knew mum was eavesdropping at that time when Jose said 'I will take you to a pub when puberty kicks in!' his silly grin dropped into a frowned when his mum slammed open the door and yelled 'He is only six for Merlin' sake!'

Lucas smiled at the thought of his foolish godfather, although that smile was mistaken by one girl that she went fully red, realizing what he has done, he quickly slipped into an empty seat behind Harry and Ron. Sitting beside him was the grumpy girl; he head was buried among books. Lucas read a label that was stuck onto one of the books, _Hermione Jean Granger_. 'I have never seen you around here before', Ron said turning his body fully around to face Lucas. Before Lucas could answer, Hermione, the girl beside him answered for him 'because he just came, now turn around Ron before you get us into trouble' she hissed at him.

'Well, no one asked for your opinion Hermione', Ron answered back.

Hermione ignored Ron and she focus on the book that was right in front of you. Ron made some faces at her before he turned back to Lucas, 'Her name is…'

'Hermione Granger, I know' Lucas smiled knowingly. At the sound of her name, she sat upright and gave Lucas a sharp looked. 'On the book…' Lucas quickly added. Harry turned around and looked at Lucas curiously, 'shouldn't you be here in the first year if you were a wizard?' Lucas shifted uncomfortably at the question; he didn't like talking about the fact why he was in Hogwarts.

'Well...' he paused, unsure how he would be able to continue. He watched the three curious faces watching him intently, waiting for him to continue. He lips parted as he was going to tell his story professor Mcgonagall walked into the class, she stood in the front of the class and she fixed her eyes on to Lucas, giving him a kind of look. 'Well, take out your books everyone, you don't need me to tell you that' she said. Lucas heaved a sigh of relieved, if they know who his father was, they would never forgive him.

The sky was lit up by the bright new moon, in the dark alleyway; a man appears out of nowhere he strides up towards a lady that was hugging herself. She shivers at the touch of the man, 'Maurice', the man's voice was soft and gentle, and his breath was warm. He lowered his body to hug the woman and the woman embraced him, her green eyes twinkled at the sight of his face. She runs her fingers through the man jet black hair, Maurice was a beautiful lady but her stature is quite short. The tall handsome man touches her embracing his moment with her, his dark eyes gaze into her big green eyes. 'What is it that you want, Tom?' she said 'why do you want to meet in this eerie alleyway?'

'I mustn't…' his voice trails off; touching her face he smiled 'I mustn't have any weaknesses'.

'Tom, listen, I am pregnant, leave all you have done and come with me', Maurice said she grabbed hold of his hand 'Please…' His expressions harden, he shook his head gently and lifted her head to look into her eyes 'that is another problem; I cannot have too many weaknesses'. Maurice watches him, she knew that look and slowly she backed away, 'Power is not everything'. Tom grunted at her and he laughed hysterically, 'power is everything and love must not get in the way'. He pulled out his wand from the pocket and pointed the wooden wand at her, 'you are my problem' he said while baring his white teeth. A green jet started flying towards her, Maurice screamed at the top of her lungs as the jet hits her, she fell on the hard on the cold hard floor and a pool of blood started forming around her. Tom, loomed over her, 'you are not to get in my way'. He was emotionless as he stared at the unconscious figure, 'I feel nothing' and he smiled at this new found victory he felt.


	2. Chapter 2

Every minute felt like hours in Professor McGonagall class, he swore that if professor McGonagall kept eyeballing him for the next few seconds, she would burn a hole in his skull. He was dead bored, every word that she said he heard it before. '_Lapifors_, what spell is this?' the professor asked while the class shifts uncomfortably, some bowed their heads low trying to avoid the professor's gaze. Lucas felt Hermione jumped in her chair almost toppling her ink, but McGonagall ignore her raised hand and targeted Lucas. 'Lucas?' professor McGonagall asked tilting her head slightly higher, expecting Lucas to answer. Hermione was flustered, frustrated at the fact that McGonagall didn't pick her she gave a forceful look at Lucas. 'To turn a small object or creatures into a rabbit' Lucas said with full confidence, of course avoiding Hermione eyes as Hermione dropped her mouth open knowing that he is her new competition. Professor McGonagall smiled proudly at him and went on teaching, 'May I lend your quill?' Lucas pointed at Hermione's quill. 'Where is yours?' Hermione said annoyingly 'You know that you must bring your quill to every single class'.

'Bossy little girl aren't you, I wonder why can't you answer with a simple yes or no', Lucas answered back nonchalantly, he find her amusing yet he doesn't like the tone she uses.

'No!' she yelled just as soon as the class finished, she quickly gathered all her stuff and carrying them in her arms. Lucas watched her as she packs away, 'oh well, I don't think I need it anyway, have you not reach puberty yet?' Lucas stared at her intently. He heard some chuckles behind him and Hermione's face turned bright red, she stormed off leaving Harry and Ron behind. Ron gave him a reassuring face while Lucas sat there solemn, 'Don't worry, I didn't like her at first' Ron said placing his hand on his shoulder. A tall slender boy with sleek blonde hair walked up to them, he smiled happily at Lucas, 'Fantastic work from a fellow of Gryffindor, that mudblood is not worth talking to'.

'Sod off, Malfoy!'Harry bellowed pushing his way in between Malfoy and Lucas.

'I wasn't talking to you Potter, so mind your beeswax', Malfoy sneered, he shoved Harry aside and faced Lucas straight, 'So what is your name?'

'You should know if you were in this class', Lucas said while gathering his books up, 'Excuse me, I should not be talking to strangers'. Harry laugh at the silly excused that Lucas made, as the three of them walked out of that class Lucas could hear Malfoy shouting 'Mum told me not to talk to strangers too!' All three of them burst out laughing at Malfoy dumb comebacks.

The common room was filled with laughter, Lucas, Ron and Harry was seated on the leather couch close to the fire place in their pajamas. The fire flickers and sparks fly while Ron pokes it, Lucas watch the fire dance beautifully, it lit up only a portion of the room. Hermione was seen at the corner reading, though she sometimes glare at Lucas when he was not looking and scoffed at him when he laughs. Harry did see her making faces in that little bright corner she lit up using her wand with a book in her hands.

'You really did touch her nerves', Harry said. Lucas turned around and watched her, when their eyes met Hermione scowled at him. 'I guess I did, but I didn't mean to', he said bitterly turning back to faced Ron and Harry. Ron shrugged at the sight of Hermione's angry face, 'Maybe we ought to let a troll out again'.

'A troll?' Lucas said as his eyes widen in amazement.

'That is how she became out best friend', Harry smiled at the thought of it.

As Ron told the story, Lucas knew Hermione was listening because at the corner of his eyes, he saw Hermione's mouth curled upwards. Ron started playing with the fire again, making it flicker to life as it was starting to die down. Hermione was exasperated as she wanted to talk with Harry and Ron, but with Lucas by their side she was planning to sit tight till he was gone. Lucas saw her infuriating look at him and smiled much to her annoyance; he stood up and stretches his body. Harry turned towards him wanted to question him, Lucas mouthed 'Granger' before Harry could open his mouth. Grabbing his jacket he walked out of the common room and he could hear the fat lady whistled at him. Upon arriving at the hallway, a group of girl in light blue silk uniform walked passes him and giggled, 'Who are they? Surely they are not from Hogwarts', he said to himself. 'You would know if you went to the Great Hall for breakfast today', a sweet voice said. Lucas found himself facing a beautiful blonde with her hair tied up in a ponytail; she wore a long robe with dark blue pants matching her eyes. Lucas took a closer look at her, she looks familiar. 'Can't remember me Lucas?' she said with a sigh, though her smile was warm and comforting. 'Emma? Emma Carson?' Lucas muttered his eyes started to glitter at the sight of her. She walked towards him and hug him tight, 'so long…' she mumbled, refusing to let go. Lucas wrapped his arms around her, feeling the warm of her body, he felt his heart races his stomach releases a warm feeling that he haven't felt in a long time. As soon as they releases, she looked into his eyes and smile, 'I never forgot those green eyes of yours'. Emma places her cold hand on his cheeks, 'god, you have changed, you are so handsome', she said pinching his cheeks a little. Lucas grabbed her hands, 'How? How did you know I was here', he held her hands up in mid air.

'Professor McGonagall', she replied and her eyes showed remorse, 'I'm sorry about your mother'.

'Don't worry about it', he grimaced at the thought of it.

'So, what about you, how have you been?' Lucas said trying not to remember about his mother.

'Well, I have always been good. At the age of eleven I came here to study', she smiled, hitting him on the arm playfully.

Emma Carson was Lucas childhood friend; she was always by the park playing with him. Her family has been very considerate with Lucas mother, helping her babysit Lucas while she works her night shift. Lucas has always been really close to Emma ever since, until at the day he told her who her father was. Of course Emma didn't mind, but she was still too naïve to know. Her parents cut off all the ties with his family and moved out. Lucas never sees her again and he knows that his father was a threat to all.

'I did try to contact you, but dad never always read all of my mails before I send it out, therefore I never send any mails again', she laughed at her overly protective father.

'Well, I think he does mean well', Lucas grinned at her. They paced down the hallways and sat by the window, watching the stars.

'So what did I miss in this morning?'

'The beauxbatons and durmstrang arrive this morning, those girls just then they were from beauxbatons', Emma said with a cheeky smile on her face 'Seems like they do have a keen eye on you'. Lucas nodded, 'They are a charmer too, do you think they would go for me?' he joked while having a cheeky grin on his faced. Emma chuckled in amusement, 'I don't think I can find someone who hates you'. Lucas scratched his neck and smiled at the thought of Hermione, 'Granger' he mumbles while his mouth curved slightly upward. Emma scrutinized Lucas faced, unable to make out what he said she just shrugged. She nudged him playfully, interrupting his thoughts; Lucas smiled at her while punching her back softly. 'You haven't changed at all,' she said, 'Goodnight, Lucas'.

'Goodnight,' Lucas replied and he watches her disappear into the darkness; his stomach flips as he thought about her. He rubs his chest as he walked back to the common room, he never felt this feeling before and no one did tell him about it but he was sure it was going to disappear.

'Are you crazy?' Ron said grudgingly, he refuses to accept the fact that Voldermort is planning this all out. 'Well? What were you expecting Ron? Fairies?' Hermione mocks Ron idiocy. Harry placed his elbows on his knees, 'Well…' Harry said reluctantly. 'Well, what Harry?' Hermione shuts her book, holding it to her chest. 'I…I mean in my dream I saw him, he was plotting to kill me but he killed a man', Harry said as the cold chills run down his spine, 'I think he is nearby'.

'Blimey Harry, when were you going to tell us?' Ron said, he started to sit up straight.

'I sure he is Harry, the Quidditch world cup attack was like a warning to us all', Hermione said as her eyes narrowed, 'I don't know'. Ron shrugged at the fact; he wasn't the brainy type, he never like thinking much. Harry clasped both of his hands together, his body was tense and he felt no reason to relax. It was voldermort he was talking about; Voldermort whom the whole wide world fears of, one man just one man could cause such great destruction.

'The quidditch match was a warning', Lucas walked in with a daily prophet in his hand. He stood near the fireplace leaning onto the leather couch. Hermione sneered at him, 'What are you doing here?' she retorted. Lucas let placed his gaze at Hermione face, 'I am sorry, I didn't mean to be rude', Lucas said his eyes were serious. 'I don't think you want this Lucas, this is a serious thing to be involved', Harry said, Ron shrugged 'He seems much more experienced though'. Hermione gape her mouth open, 'In what? In flirting maybe!' she exclaimed 'Beside, he wouldn't want his pretty face to be ruined'. Lucas ignored Hermione's smart remarks, he fold his arms and his chest muscles seems to bulge out a little, 'Well, you are all the same age like me and with a girl in a group, isn't that a bigger risk?' he smirk at Hermione 'And she is much more vulnerable than me'. Ron yelped when Hermione held his hand, Lucas moved toward Harry, he said grudgingly 'Beside, he killed my mother'. He felt the room became silent and the three of them gazed at him, even Hermione was solemn. He never wanted to come to this but getting into this, he needed all the information he can get from the-boy-who-lived who inherited part of Voldermort's power and not only that, Harry can also read what Voldermort is doing.

'I am sorry', Harry muttered. Lucas nodded at their sincerity, 'don't worry about it'; he said throwing the daily prophet into the fire. He stood near it watching the fire consumed the death mark on the picture; he composed himself and walked off after he whispered a goodnight to all of them.

In the dark room, two figures could be seen standing near a bed. Their murmers echoed around tiny room, the moonlight poured through a small window, showing a sickly woman in bandage around her head on the bed. She let out a helpless moaned, the figure beside her shifted uncomfortably. 'Will she be fine?' the figure sounding very worried. 'She will be fine Minerva, she didn't lose much blood', the older man voice was calm. The woman in the bed moaned again, she shifted and held her hand out high wanting to reach for something or someone. Minerva, who looked much younger when her face went under the moonlight, she grabbed hold of the woman's hand, 'Maurice, I'm here', she said with a gentle voice. 'My baby…', Maurice voice was shaky, 'My baby..' she repeated. Minerva gazed at the older man's face 'She is pregnant?' she asked. The older man nods his head, 'The baby is fine', he said with an assuring tone. 'Albus, it is not about the baby's well-being, I'm afraid of what the baby will turn out to be', Minerva said, 'He might be just like his father'. Albus Dumbledore looked through his half moon glasses, 'Then we just have to help her raise the baby right', Dumbledore said 'And I have a feeling, he is an extraordinary child'.


	3. Chapter 3

The beautiful sun shines brightly through the window, waking Lucas who was still half asleep in his bed. He rolled around his bed snuggling under his warm blanket, before he could close his eyes and fall asleep again, a bird starting chirping annoyingly outside the window. He threw his pillow towards the window wishing that the bird would shut up, but the annoying chirping continued to go on. 'Alright, shut up already!' Lucas yelled, he threw his hand up in exasperation and slipped on his slippers. The window creaks opened and Lucas pops his head out of it, 'Where the heck is that stupid bird', he muttered angrily. The chirping seems to be coming from above, Lucas gazed up and narrowed his eyes a little, a pigeon sits right above him with a paper tied to one of its leg. He seems to recognize that pigeon, it looks familiar, so Lucas squint his eyes a little more which his sight was still blurred from the rude awakening. As he was looking up a wet substance landed on his forehead between his eyes, 'Bloody bird!' Lucas shouted at the pigeon which startled it a little that it flutters its wings and releases a few more wet substances on his face. Lucas pulled his head back inside and cursed the pigeon softly; he grabbed a cloth that was just nearby and wipe his face. 'Lucas! That is my quilt!' Lucas looked up only to face an ill-shrieked boy, who grabbed the quilt away from Lucas 'This is my grandmother's gift'. He is short and quite chubby; he stood there holding the quilt with his mouth wide opened and his buck teeth was clearly visible. Lucas stood there dumb founded, he didn't know how to react, 'Maybe I can help you clean it?' he muttered softly, the boy shook his head and said 'You know an apology would be fine, I'm Neville Longbottom by the way'. He said stretching out his hand; 'Right, sorry and nice to meet you' Lucas smiled at him and shook his hand. He pulled his hand back and rubbed his hand against his pants, _Merlin sake! Why his hand was so wet and sweaty did he work out or was he just nervous? _Lucas thought but shrugged and gave up, no point thinking about something so pointless. The pigeon wouldn't stop it chirping and worst it wouldn't go away, Lucas felt the urged of strangling that pigeon. He poked out his head out of the window again and looked up; the stupid pigeon is on the roof. Lucas hauled himself out of the window, standing on the edge of the window sill; he stretched out his left hand while his right hand gripped firmly onto the side window. 'Whose bloody messenger bird wouldn't fly straight to the receiver?' Lucas mumbled, holding his hands out, he tried grabbing that pigeon but his many attempts failed.

'What are you doing?' Neville shrieked which almost make Lucas lose his gripped, 'You know you could use a wand'. Lucas slide back through the window skillfully and Neville was impressed by the looks on his face. Lucas grabbed his wooden wand pointed towards the pigeon and muttered 'accio paper', in a few seconds a piece of paper floated into his hands. Lucas sat on his bed and opened the crumpled paper and Neville sat opposite him holding his remembrall in his hand.

_Dear Lucas, _

_How are you? I tried visiting you once, but you know how Minerva is, always stuck to the rules. Anyway, enough about that crazy Godmother of yours, let meet up at Hogmeade and get a drink or two. _

_P/s if you are going to write to me, don't send Falcon here, he bites._

_ Sincerely_

_Jose_

Lucas heaved a sigh at his idiotic godfather; he placed crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it out of the window. Grabbing a piece of paper, he pulled his quill out and started to write in it.

_Dear Jose, _

_Your bird is just like a daft like you, he never flies right up to me but gave me all sort of trouble. Sent your sweet Harley instead, and I would meet you in Hogmeade when the time comes. Falcon is a good bird, he doesn't bite if you don't pet its head, how many times must I tell you not to pet his head?_

_Sincerely_

_Lucas_

Lucas rolled it up and whistled a sweet tune and an eagle flew right towards him and landed on the window. He stroked the eagle a few times and held the letter up for the eagle; the eagle bit the letter and held it there. Lucas smiled at it and whispered softly to it 'Make sure you make a special delivery to Jose', he smirk and the eagle flew away. The dormitory door flew open, Hermione stood there holding a toad and Neville scurried towards her and grabbed the toad from her, 'Thanks, Hermione', and he beamed at her. Hermione smiled back at him but at the sight of Lucas her smiled dropped into a frowned, 'What are you doing here?'

'That should be my question', Lucas said, his face was emotionless, he couldn't care less about Hermione and her sarcastic tone. He turned his back on her and opens his trunk and pulled out his uniform, ignoring Hermione there he took out his shirt and threw it on his bed.

'Do you mind?' Hermione bossy tone was turned on 'A girl is in the room you prick!'

'Mind you, this is a boy dormitory', Lucas said, he motioned Neville to the door who hesitated before he left. As soon as the door shut, Hermione quickly paced towards the door but before she could open it Lucas rushed to her side and slammed it shut. His left hand pressed onto the door refusing to let Hermione open the door, she tugged and pulled at the door knob but he was too strong for her. She was furious at him, she point at him and gave him a stern looked 'Let me out!' she yelled. He leaned closer towards her, his face move closer towards her, Hermione shut her eyes tight shut and she slowly reach for her wand in the back pocket. Lucas could smell the sweet honey scent coming from her, as soon as their nose touches Lucas whispered 'Don't worry, I would never kiss you, you resemble a boy and I don't want to kiss a boy'.

'I don't even like you!' Hermione snapped; irritated at his playboy ways she slapped him leaving a pink mark on his face. Lucas took a stepped back as soon as he felt the hard slapped on his cheek; he rubbed his stinging cheek that was starting to swell a little. Hermione did feel a little ashamed at her quick temper; she quickly reached for the door knob before he could stop her.

'Sorry', Lucas muttered, he reached for his white shirt and put it on, 'I didn't mean to push it'.

'Why did you do it then?' Hermione said placing her hand on the door knob.

'Anger, frustration, disturb…' he replied and shrugged 'I don't know'. His back was facing her; Hermione knows that he was upset as he started breathing heavily. Lucas walked towards his bed, he felt dizzy, and her smell and her bossy ways tend to remind him of his mother. He straightens up and walked towards the window, 'can we start over?' he said smiling sweetly at her, 'Lucas Wright'. He stretches out his hand, 'Hermione Granger' she hesitated and shook his out stretch hand. Lucas smiled and pointed towards the door, 'door, out!' he commanded her and tugged onto his pants and smirked.

'Jerk!' Hermione mumbles, 'who does he think he is'. She was planning to study but she had too much on her mind, like Lucas pulling down his pants before she had the time to open the door. She shrieked and ran out and cursed herself for doing so, his shirt was long enough to cover things that were not supposed to be seen. She threw herself into a chair, hitting her head lightly against the book she was holding 'Get out, get out, get out…' she kept muttering to herself, wishing that the thought of him would just disappear. 'Hermione?' Harry looks confused, 'You okay?' Hermione looked at Harry and blushed; she was embarrassed by the way she reacted. Ron whistled at the sight of the tall and sallow young man, 'Do you think I can get his autograph?' Hermione cringed at the thought that Viktor Krum was there, Viktor has been eyeing her since the first day of arrival and with the group of girls giggling beside him and he is very distracting to Hermione. Harry leaned onto the table 'Don't know' he muttered, 'Who do you think would be our representative for the Triwizard world cup?'

'Cedric Diggory maybe', Ron shrugged and he gently kicked Hermione's chair. Hermione immediately sat up and scowled at Ron. 'He has been looking at you the whole time you know', Ron said as he nodded towards Viktor. She stood up and frowned at Harry and Ron 'This is a library you know,' she pushes her way through Harry and Ron who sandwiches her between when she tried passing through.

'Mind you, I am trying to study here', she snapped at both of them, 'Shut up Ron, I know what you are going to say and no I am not going to get you an autograph from him'. Ron closed his mouthed immediately and nudged Harry who has been looking at a pretty girl.

She could not go anywhere; Hermione was a little irritated at the thought of it, everywhere she goes there is bound to have a group of people clustered together and giggling at the top of their lungs. She also needs to get her mind full or else the nasty thought about that biggest git keeps coming back. Despite his good looks and all Hermione knew she would never fall for a guy like him. _Never!_ She thought out loud and gritted her teeth. She kept pacing around outside the library and kept muttering 'A quiet place' to herself. 'Astronomy tower', she smiled at the thought and gathered all her books.

Hermione walked up the curvy stairs, the closer she gets to the Astronomy the louder the sound of chatter hit her. She sighed out loud knowing that it is occupied, annoyed at the fact that there is no quiet place to study she sat on the stairs.

'You know fairly well why', the voice was coarse. Hermione went up the stairs silently, she knows it was wrong to eavesdrop but the voice was familiar. She saw two figure closed together, their backs were facing each other, 'I know but revenge isn't everything', the figure turned towards the other figure, Hermione recognize that face, Emma, the girl from Ravenclaw house. The other body stiffened and Hermione knew who it was. _That fool!_ Hermione thought, _what is he doing here?_

'I am doing it for the sake of others', he said turning away from Emma.

'You're lying', Emma soften her voice, she shifted a few inch towards him.

His eyes glimmered under the sun, he grabbed her by the shoulder and held his gaze on her 'Don't you see he is a murderer!' he yelled and his eyes filled up close to tear he said, 'If I kill him, everyone would be happy right?' he soften his voice and Emma touches his face and coaxed him, 'It will be alright', she smiled.

Hermione walked away, she got enough of this, 'Who is he trying to kill? Voldermort? And what the heck is Emma doing with that playboy?' she frowned at the fact that Emma even coaxed him, he doesn't deserve that, he is a jerk!

The wind was nice and refreshing; it blew gently on his face. He closed his eyes, taking in the fresh breeze. The sun was setting, forming an array of red and orange glow in the sky and the trees swayed as if it was waving to him. Birds even chirped a sweet tune to him and he appreciates the environmental view. He leaned on to the railing and crossed his leg, watching Emma who closed her eyes to rest for awhile. He knew she was the only understand his pain; he clutched his chest and feel his heart beat beats gently. Lucas smiled at her peaceful look, he walked towards her and sat by her side and gently pushed her hair away from her face. Her skin look so soft and gentle, Lucas slid beside her and placed her head on his shoulder. Wrapping his arms around her he could smell her sweet strawberry scent and he held her there hugging her, he felt so close, so unusual beside her. Emma budged a little, 'what is it Lucas?' she mumbled, she sounded sleepy. He slipped his finger between hers and held her hand, she squeezed his hand a little then she shakes her hand gently wanting him to release her hand.

'What is wrong?' he murmured softly in her ears 'Let's just be together'.

'Lucas, I love you but not in that way', she whispered and then she lifted her head from his shoulder.

'Why?' Lucas looked at her, his looks hardened. Emma curved up her lips a little, she look at him and placed her hand on his face.

'It has only been a week', she smiled 'And beside…'

'You got someone', he finishes up her sentences. He pulled back his arm that was wrapped around her and stood up. She shrugged and she stood up and walked towards the railing, 'Not exactly, I don't know whether he likes me', she said. Lucas curled his hand up into a fist and he squeezed it so tight that even his knuckles became white, he hated the fact that she speak so cheerily about another boy. His heart shattered into pieces, he felt like a fool and he was embarrassed. Lucas shoved his hand in his pocket and walked away 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ask', he said and he force a smile on his face, 'Bye Emma', he muttered and quickly walked away before she could say anything.

Lucas wandered on the bridge and he let a tear or two slid down his cheeks, the feeling of rejection and lost are almost similar. His heart was crushed and he knew it could never be placed back together. How could he be so careless, he looked up in the dark sky and looked at the stars, his vision was blurred from his tears. Carefully he pulled out his wand, pointing the wand towards him he whispered softly 'Mother, I am coming to join you', and before he could do anything he heard a voice saying 'Are you an idiot?' he turned around not knowing who was yelling at him. But from the distant he saw Hermione, the bossy pot talking to herself, 'why can't I get one simple question right?' she yelled at herself, holding an open book in her hand. She frowned at the book and kept mumbling to herself.

'Aren't you a bit old to have an imaginary friend?' Lucas said forcing a smile on his face making it look like a smirk. Hermione opened her mouth wanting to say something back at Lucas but realized it wasn't worth it, so she just walked right past him blushing. He just watched her walk right passed him and he saw a necklace hanging down to her chest. He grabbed her arm and spun her around, 'Wait', he said casually grabbing the necklace. Hermione got a wrong impression and she quickly whipped her wand out quickly and before Lucas knew it, a red jet flew straight towards his face knocking Lucas backwards.

'Hermione! What the hell was that for!' he exclaimed, his back ached especially his bum. He touches his mouth realizing that he bit his lower lips so hard that it started to bleed badly. 'You were going to molest me, you perv!' she yelled back at him, hugging the book to her chest so tightly.

'Molest?' he chuckled, but groaned when he tried to get up, 'It is not even worth touching you, you don't even have…any'.

'You ass', she screamed at the top of her lungs and Lucas saw another red jet flying towards him and dodged her attacked. He swiftly grabbed his wand, 'Expelliarmus!' he yelled disarming Hermione. His eyes darken and his breathed heavily, he changed his posture from attacking to a surrender pose, he slowly lifted his hands in surrender and sighed. He then puts his hands in his pocket and walked towards her, Hermione backed away cowering behind her big book. Her heart was pounding fast, her hands shook furiously and she felt like screaming at the top of her lungs. Lucas just slowly advance towards her, 'Relax, I just want to …' he said lifting his hand to point at the necklace but swung her book at his hand full force just like playing baseball. Lucas froze in his spot, his hand was held out in mid air and slowly the pain started to kick in. The colour of his hand started to turn red and swelling started to appeared. Lucas held his right hand and whimper, his eyes started to tear up. He never expects this much of damage from a girl, he clutches his right hand which felt numb and he tried to bend his fingers. Hermione just stood there dumb founded; she just blinked her eyes twice 'What were you going to say?' she asked.

'Do you even listen to people?' he yelled, she was starting to get on his nerves.

'Well…' her eyes became shifty.

'Bloody hell! You did that on purpose didn't you?' he shouted at her, he felt like slapping her in the face but his hand was really sore that he couldn't even hold it up properly.

'You deserve it after what you have done to me!' Hermione shouted back at him.

The two began shouting at each other like an old couple, shooting verbal insults and every word seems to be like flying knives trying to pierce deep into the heart.

'Fix me you fool!' Lucas bellowed, still clutching on to his bruised hand.

'Who are you calling a fool you dimwit!' Hermione yelled back she turned her back towards him and stormed off, 'If you are so smart fix yourself!'

'Fine! I don't need your help anyway!' Lucas remarked sarcastically watching Hermione stormed off. He stood there amidst in the darkness and utterly lost, 'Now where the heck is the hospital wing'.


	4. Chapter 4

The hospital ward smelled different, instead of smelling of disinfectant like any hospital should smell, the hospital ward has a strong scent, a scent that Lucas could not described. He sat on one of the bed watching the rain pouring outside, the candle beside the bed flickered to life. He placed his left hand gently on the neatly bandage hand and explaining to madam pomfrey about his current state was a pain. How could he tell her he was beaten by a girl, his masculinity and his pride would be ruined. So he stuttered and slurred every word he say and mumbled when he say Hermione with a shameful look on his face. Madam pomfrey thought he was drunk so she even gave him some potion that taste so horrible that he spits it out at the first sip and threw all of it away in the potted plant that sits at the other end of the room. It was already well past midnight, he was tired and he just wanted to go back to the common room. He stretched his arms and legs and yawned, where the heck is madam pomfrey? Hermione emerged behind the green curtain, she batted her eyelids trying to keep herself awake, 'Are you done yet?' she said yawning away. Lucas shrugged; he didn't like staying in the hospital especially with the girl who gave him all the bruises. It wasn't easy to forced Hermione to bring him to the hospital ward.

After the whole incident, Lucas was lost and the only way for him to get to the hospital ward was asking the nearest person. Well, Hermione was the one that was closest to him, it was such an unlucky moment and it took a lot of persuading to convince her to bring him to the ward. She was one thick headed lady, Lucas thought, he, an independent man need to relied on a fragile little girl to bring him here. What a joke, he felt his masculinity toppled. Even when Hermione looked at him, he swore that she looked at him in a feminine way.

'So my lady, you ready to go?' she mocked him, her tongue is as sharp as a double edged sword, he felt his masculinity sliced into half by this girl. He felt like making a smart remarked but held his tongue back to show how grateful he was. 'Bitch!' He swore at her softly while Hermione's back was facing him. The corridor was really dark, Lucas walked behind Hermione carefully keeping the distance, he was sure he doesn't want to get stunned at this hour. He wished he could use his wand and light it up, but he could even bend his fingers all thanks to Hermione. So all he did was strut behind and followed her from behind.

'Stop it!' she hissed, turning her head around to look at him.

'Stop what?' he answered back in a loud whisper.

'Stop look at my…' she paused and she quickly mumbled 'arse'.

Lucas tried to hold back his laughter, 'What?'

'Oh you heard me!' Hermione snapped 'I can feel your filthy eyes on my arse!'

'Filthy? You are the one with the filthy thoughts!' Lucas bellowed, 'Well, do you want me to walk alongside of you then?'

'Well…fine! But keep your distance', she commanded.

How bossy can she be? He increases his pace just to match her speed and walked alongside of her. The night was silent and peaceful; it was serene when she kept her mouth shut. All Lucas could hear was their footsteps and the singing crickets. They stood there in silence as they watch the staircase reshuffled to the right position. While waiting for the staircase to stay in place, a loud eerie noise echoed through the hall, Hermione jumped closer towards Lucas and held onto his arm. Sounds of a footstep echoed and then followed by a creepy laughter. Hermione pulled Lucas into the dark corner behind the staircase before he could even took a step up the stairs. She stuck out her head from the dark corner just to inspect the situation.

'We are not allowed out here', Hermione whispered. Lucas nodded not that he cares about being caught; he just wanted to know whose laughter was it. A man in his early thirties appeared, he was wearing a long dark cloak and he was constantly licking his arm. Lucas could make it out a little, he knew it was a dark mark but he wasn't so sure so he stuck his head outside carefully not making any noise. Hermione stuck her head out this time and she accidently tripped onto Lucas foot making a loud thud as she fell. Lucas knew that their spot was given away, he saw the man reaching for his wand. He swiftly moved towards Hermione and pulled her up just in time to save her from a flying green jet that was missing her just by an inch. Hermione was shaken as her life was nearly taken away, she just held there in Lucas warm comforting arms. The man was long gone, disappeared in the darkness and Lucas was convinced that Hogwarts has an unexpected visitor.

'Are you alright?' Lucas asked holding her within an arm length just to look at her face. Hermione just nodded and walked right passed him. They walked back in silence to the common room, they bid each other goodnight and just as Lucas was going to open his dorm door he heard a soft whispered of thank you.

Morning came by fast, the sun poured through the window and shone right onto Lucas face. 'Where have you been?' Ron muffled voice was heard, Lucas sat upright groggily he answered 'Hospital ward'. Harry caught a glimpse of his bandage arm, he sat beside him and smiled 'tough day?' Lucas eyes widen with shocked, that good for nothing girl told them. He gritted his teeth and looked out the window; he needed to talk to Jose about the man he saw last night. He could bend his finger this time, but it did hurt when he bends it. Ron offered him some sweets which he profanely refused, he knows how Ron brothers are, always the mischievous sort that always have some tricks up their sleeves. Therefore he never accepts anything that is edible from the Weasley. Harry took one and popped it into his mouth and fumes came out from his ears following with train noises. Ron laughed at Harry reaction which Harry chuckled along with Lucas.

'Lucas, professor Mcgonagall is here to see you', Neville said. Harry cleaned his glasses using his shirt and placed it back on; he watched Lucas walked out of the dorm.

'What do you think is his relation with professor Mcgonagall?' Harry thought out loud.

'Don't know, he doesn't talk about himself very much', Ron shrugged, grabbing some chocolate frogs and popped it into his mouth. Mysterious, Harry thought, he somehow resembled someone. Harry touches his scar, he look at the door and hesitated.

'Where are you going?' Ron yelled at Harry.

'Eavesdrop', Harry replied, opening the door and Ron hurried towards him not wanting to miss some of the gossips.

'I told you many times, eagles are not allow as a pet, now Falcon is not allow in here', Professor McGonagall said waving a letter in her hand. Lucas wanted to grab that letter from her but the professor pulled it back; she gave him a stern look expecting him to answer. He shrugged and tried reaching out for the letter again but professor McGonagall shoved it into her pocket. She is indeed annoying to Lucas, he turned away avoiding the professor stern gaze and nodded gently. She took the letter out from her pocket and placed it in his hand, 'look, I expect to see you in the hall and no more running off, you hear. You can go to hogsmeade after the announcement of the triwizard representative'. She walked off refusing to listen to any of Lucas excuses. It wasn't easy having his Godmother around him all day, especially when he can't promise her anything. Triwizard or no triwizard, he seriously couldn't care less, he slumped into the leather couch beside him and look at the ashes in the fireplace. He slowly pried open the letter, Ron gave him a fright when he suddenly appeared right next to him.

'Who is she to you?' Harry said appearing out of nowhere.

'Godmother', he said with a sighed, he read the letter out loud realizing that his godfather will be staying at hogsmeade for a couple of days and wanted to see him. He looked up and saw a pair of curious eyes looking down at him; he threw the letter in the fireplace and said 'you want to come don't you?' Harry and Ron nodded in excitement, they haven't been to hogsmeade for a long time and they want to go there for some relaxing time.

'Come along then', Lucas said with a smile on his face. 'Oh, you can only go after the announcement of the triwizard representative', he added after a moment saying it with a high pitched voice mimicking Professor McGonagall. Ron laughed out loud while Harry gave Lucas a round of applause. Hermione stormed right up to them and pointed at each one of them; giving them a warning look she then turned away and walked off. Lucas sniffled and rubbed his nosed, typical Hermione always with a book in her hand, he watched her as she struts off to a corner to read. Nudging Ron and Harry, Lucas pulled out his wand using his left hand and smiled, 'watch this' he muttered. 'Snufflifors', he added after having a good aim, his wand pointed towards Hermione and he could hear Ron held his breath. He knows he could get into trouble with her again but he was ready to take chances. The spell hit right at Hermione's book and her book changes into a rat, Hermione jumped out of her chair toppling the chair over and shrieked. The rat scurried all over the common room running towards the common room door, but when the common room door swung opened it stunned the rat. Two red heads came in the room, one held the rat up and smiled, 'So looks like our apprentice has learn a lesson or two'. Fred winked at Lucas; George took the rat from Fred's hand and tapped it twice with his wand. The rat then changed back to a book, he handed the book back to Hermione and smiled at Lucas. Hermione face was red with anger; she looks like she was going to blow any second.  
>'Come on Hermione, it was just a joke', Harry smiled at her. Ron silently backed away just like Lucas and Harry reached for her, trying to calm her down while Lucas tried sneaking up to the boys' dorm.<p>

'Oh we are going to Hogsmeade', Harry said casting worried glance at Lucas who froze at the staircase. 'Do you want to come with us?' he then added, watching Lucas jaw dropped opened. It was a horror to him, Hermione tagging along? She is definitely going to kill him this time. But instead she shrugged, 'I don't know', she mumbled. 'Brighten up Hermione, if you come along with us, you can get Krum off your back', Ron said, he took a step closer to Hermione.

'Alright', she said with a sighed. She grabbed her book and walked back to the girls' dorm. Harry gave Lucas a rueful smile and Lucas started pacing around the carpet nervously. Fred and George laughed at him; they somehow think this was all humorous to them. Fred stopped Lucas from pacing around and George leaned on his shoulder, 'don't worry what is the worst thing she could do to you?' he smiled and ruffled his hair. Lucas pointed at his broken hand and Fred double over with laughter, George chuckled a little and ruffled his hair again and this time he muttered 'good luck' and both of them went out of the common room.

The mood in the great hall was somehow enlightening, loud murmurs and laughter filled the hall. Everyone seems excited about the announcement; Hermione seems to forget about the incident in the common room. Lucas took a seat beside her which she shuffled away from him a little and somehow seems to sit too close to Ron that they look like a couple. Lucas face darkens as he saw Emma; she somehow seems so cheery sitting on the other side of the table, back facing him. Looking at her somehow just smashed Lucas dignity, he wanted to cower in one dark corner, her plain rejection just made him so suicidal that night. A tall, dark hair boy walked towards her and took a seat next to her; Emma smiled at him and started chattering away with him. Even her body language tells that she likes him; Lucas has the urged to punch that boy and pull Emma away from him. Just looking at her so happy Lucas squeezed his fist tighter, he even grit his teeth so hard that he feel like his jaw started to ache. Hermione somehow recognized that look; the look of anger and his ferocious eyes causes her to remember when she was battling him. She looked at the direction he was looking at and saw Emma, the beautiful blonde who seems so happy with the boy beside her. She placed her thoughtful hand on Lucas fist and somehow Lucas responded to it and held her hand. Ron glanced sideways and had the wrong impression when he saw two of them with their hands held he punches Lucas square in his elbow and gave him a stern look. He smiled at Ron and immediately release Hermione's hand which Hermione smacked Ron in the arm, which made Ron flinched 'What?' he said not knowing why she hit him, 'You might be giving people a wrong impression'.

Professor Dumbledore stepped in and silences everyone in the room, his voice boom across the hall and beside him stood the goblet of fire. The flames were beautiful, it changes from blue to orange and one by one the paper flew out from the goblet. Dumbledore grabs the paper and the contestant was announced which followed by a loud sound of applause. Ron gave Harry the I-was-right-look when Professor Dumbledore announced the representative for Hogwarts which appeared to be Cedric Diggory. Harry doesn't seems to care as he was busy looking at the girl at the table opposite him. Ron elbow Harry which he just shrugged it off and Ron leaned closer to Harry, 'stop making it so obvious' he whispered to him. As Lucas was about to leave when all three contestant from each school was announced, another name was spitted out from the goblet. Dumbledore stood there holding the paper in his hand, 'Harry Potter' he said, firmly. Murmurs started filling the room and all eyes were turned towards Harry, Lucas quietly sat down again, 'What the heck is going on?' he said as he looked at Hermione who just shrugged 'It is supposed that those who are under seventeen cannot enter'. Ron somehow got an angry look on his face, Lucas knew something was wrong and maybe that dodgy man he saw the other night had something to do with this. He somehow gets a cold chill running down his neck; he knew his father was close.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun is shining right above his head, pleasant it is. Lucas wore a black jacket and a pair of jeans. It is still cold even though the sun is shining right above him; he stood there kicking the grass waiting for the others to arrive. He blew into his hands a few times and rubbed them warm, then shoving it into his pocket. He stared at the small village and started to get impatient, they are sure taking their time, he has been waited for fifteen minutes and still no sign of the three of them. The amazing trio sure has to take their time in front of the mirror; he shrugged and gave them another five minutes. Harry walked up to him, he was wearing something casual and warm, 'Sorry, Professor Dumbledore got me hold up'. Lucas nodded in understanding and not long after that Hermione shows up, she shook her head and Harry and gave her a remorseful look. Ron isn't coming, he knew this was going to happen after Ron stormed off when Harry name was mentioned, Ron doesn't seems to take surprises well.

Three of them walked in silence towards Hogsmeade, Lucas sighed and licked his dry lips. He needed a drink and he needed to talk to Jose about what happen, maybe he will help. Hermione looked at Harry, 'you didn't do it right?' she asked, though she knows that questioning Harry is like pushing her loyalty to the verge.

'No, why would I?' Harry snapped he was annoyed at the fact that no on trusted him. Everyone immediately made up their own assumptions right away, they never listen, no one does and not even his best friend Ron believes him. 'If I did, wouldn't I be rejected right away? Professor Dumbledore did put that age ring around it' he said after a long paused.

'I believe you', Lucas said nonchalantly, he sighed, 'Maybe that guy had something to do with it'.

'What guy?' Harry asked, unsure what he was talking about.

'The tall man, he was somewhat licking his arm', Lucas said casting a glance at Hermione who was staring into a blank space. She scrunch her eyebrows together and she had a worried look on her face, 'don't do it Harry', she stopped abruptly touching Harry's shoulder. Harry sighed and stopped and turned to face both of them, 'As much as I want to', he paused for a moment 'I can't' and continued walking on. Hermione just stood there, her worried look didn't leave her and she tried pushing the thought of how dangerous it could be for Harry away. Patting her back, Lucas carried on walking and he looked back at her and gesture her to hurry up.

The wooden door creaks open as they enter the three broomstick inn. It was crowded and a bit smoky in it but somehow it was neat and the warmth gave them a sense of welcome. It was hard to see past the crowded people but Lucas could easily spot his godfather sitting by himself in the corner. They got to pushed their way through just to get to him and Jose looked up and saw them, he mouth curled up into a smiled, 'My boy!' he loudly bellowed, arms wide opened. Lucas smiled and walked towards him and both of them embraced each other and Jose patted his godson back hard. 'How are you eh?' Jose said holding Lucas by the shoulder, he then glance sideways and saw Harry and Hermione just right behind Lucas.

'Harry and Hermione, this is my godfather, Jose Khelp', Lucas said with a smile, he moved aside so that his godfather can shake their hands. Jose Khelp shook Hermione's hand and then he took Harry hand and held it there, he has a big moustache covering his lips but Harry knows that he was giving him a hearty grin.

'Harry Potter' he said, eyes wide open he shook Harry hand hard, 'it is an honor'. Lucas held hand to his forehead, covering his face he is indeed embarrassed by Jose weird act. But after awhile Lucas pulled Jose away from Harry, Jose is a tall man with a gaudy moustache on his face; he has a dark brown eyes and messy black hair. He wore a dusty poncho which makes him look like a dirty old man, Hermione tried to avoid his gaze as he kept glancing between Lucas and Hermione. Jose gestured to them to take a seat, Harry took a seat next to Jose and Lucas sat beside Hermione. The waiter came up to them and took their orders and Jose ordered four firewhiskey.

'They are not old enough', the waiter said, firmly.

'The firewhiskey are for me', Jose said with a childish grin, he reached his pocket and search for some coins. He pulled out the coins from different pockets and Lucas shook his head softly.

'What are you doing?' Lucas remarked 'Are you trying to be a drunk?' he added right after the waiter left.

'What?' he said folding his arms, he stretched his leg and smiled at Lucas 'I can take it' he said with a shrugged. He watched as Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat, he pointed at her 'your girlfriend?'

'Jose, please don't embarrass me', he said and gestured for the waiter. The waiter came back with four glasses of firewhiskey, he took the other three's order and went off again. Lucas watched painfully as his godfather sculled down the first glass, he was ready to reach for the second one but Lucas stopped him. 'What is wrong with you?' Lucas gave him a worried look, 'And what is with your shady appearance?' Jose rubbed the froth that was on his moustache and tried grabbing for another glass, Lucas stopped him yet again. Jose smiled and folds his arms again, 'always the caring type eh?' he said, relaxing back. He closed his eyes and sighed, Lucas was only seven at that time and Jose taught him the three unforgivable curses. He did it without Lucas mother's approval, he taught Lucas how to apparate and when Lucas apparated them to somehow quiet and serene, he taught Lucas the unforgivable curse. He did cruciatus curse on a little mouse making the mouse squirmed and squeaked. Lucas couldn't bear the fact of the torturous curse and somehow looking at Jose torturing the mouse somehow angers him. Instead of watching silently from the side line, Lucas used the cruciatus curse on his godfather, making him squirmed and scream in pain also shouting words of apologies. Jose knew from then on that his godson has a very soft heart somehow he is a contrast from his father, the complete opposite from him.

'Do you know anything about the Triwizard tournament?' Lucas said, bringing Jose back to reality.

'Why? I was one of the contestant', he smiled, 'those under seventeen could not participate, it was a lot of bullshit I thought, but when I was selected I realized why', he chuckled a little smoothing his thick moustache out. Harry somehow squirmed a little at the fact that Jose knows why those under seventeen were not selected, 'and why is that?' Harry said as he leaned on the table. Jose pulled his collar down revealing a long, big scar. 'See that?' he said, touching his scar that ran under his left ear to the lower part of his neck, 'I got that while having the second part of the competition'.

'You are full of lies', Lucas snorted, watching the waiter placed three tankards foaming with steaming hot butterbeer. He took a sipped from tankard and felt the warm soothing feeling flow down his throat. 'You told me it was a war scar, a scar from the first battle', Lucas continued after swallowing down a mouthful of butterbeer. Hermione cheeks turned slightly pink after taking two mouthful of butterbeer, she choked on her third sipped after hearing Jose remark about how he uses his scar to enticed women. Jose laughed horrendously at Hermione's reaction and Lucas pats Hermione back gently giving Jose a look expecting him to continue.

'I almost died, it was a battle between me and a creature', he paused and frowned, trying to remember what type of creature it was but he just continued, 'anyway, all I knew is that I saw the creature above me and the next thing I knew, I was lying in pools of blood'. He reached for the firewhiskey which this time Lucas allows him to drink, he quickly sculled the second glass down and continued 'I am lucky I am alive anyway'; he smiled at the three faces. Harry turned away; he stared into the blank space while Hermione looked at him worriedly. Lucas licked his lips not knowing how to put it in the manner that Jose would understand; he took a few more sips and licked his lips again.

'Harry was chosen', Lucas said plainly, not planning elaborate any longer and he finishes his butterbeer. Jose frowned at Lucas, 'is this a joke?' he said, scratching his moustache and pursed his lips together.

'This isn't a joke', he answered, 'I was chosen and I didn't put my name in'.

Jose frowned at the thought, this never happen before not once did a boy as young as Harry enter a Triwizard Tournament before. Lucas added what he saw in the previous night and Jose came to a conclusion, he wasn't sure about what he was going to say but he thinks it is right, 'someone working for voldemort is in Hogwarts, keep a close eye everyone' he said sternly. Sculling down the fourth glass, Jose summoned the waiter again and tried to ignored Lucas disappointed face. Harry stared into the blank spaced, lost in his thoughts, it wasn't easy to be a famous boy at such a young age especially with everyone who puts such high hopes on him, thinking that he would be the one who takes Voldemort down. Hermione can't stop casting a worry glance at him while she held her hands together tightly and cringe and the thought of her best friend risking his life. The silence was killing Jose, he never like silent nature especially when it puts the entire young one in such a tense mood. He started drumming his fingers on the wooden table 'so which one of you is dating this lovely young lady?' he exclaimed loudly while Hermione blushed and Lucas sighed in embarrassment.

'No one is dating me!' Hermione remark was sharp and hasty.

'Lucas how can you not date such a fine lady?' Jose said grinning from ear to ear.

'Because inside she is hideously ugly', he answered promptly smiling cheekily while Hermione kicks him under the table.

'What? Have you lost it?' Jose widens his eyes. Lucas shakes his head; the thought of it is even crazier than his crazy godfather but such crazy thoughts would be expected from Jose. Harry burst out laughing while Lucas just rubbed his temple in dismay; he sat there silently, refusing to answer Jose while Jose just stared intriguingly at Lucas waiting for a reply but instead a loud piercing yelled came beside Lucas.

'We are just fourteen for Merlin sake!' Hermione blurted out, 'Besides, I am not that sick, I don't know about your godson though, with such a dirty mind of his I am sure he throw himself on any girl he could find', she continued snobbishly.

Jose chuckled at her smart remarks; she was indeed a brilliant one. He smiled at Lucas who raised his eyebrows slightly and started bickering with her. They looked so good together and somehow brought back a lot of memories for Jose. She reminded him of somehow, his brows furrowed and he seems to be in deep thoughts but Harry somehow interrupted him touching his shoulder and politely told him that they got to be going. Jose longed for them to stay a little longer, he has been lonely for the past few days staying in the inn alone and using alcohol to tend to his loneliness. It wasn't easy for him; the woman he loves was killed by Barty Crouch Junior. He swore that if he sees Barty he would kill him on the spot without any hesitation and Bartemius Senior wasn't much help at all. After disowning his son he knows nothing about his son whereabouts, Jose scoffed at Barty's answer what kind of father is he? Jose stood up slowly as the three of them was about to leave. He hugged Lucas another time and waved to Harry and Hermione. As the two of them walked ahead first, he gave Lucas a final hug and smiled at him.

'I know what you are planning', he said and then his face softens, 'please don't you are just a kid'.

'Since when do you care about age?' Lucas said his eyes shifted away from Jose gaze, 'you love her don't you?' he continued looking into Jose eyes which began to welled up.

'Very much', Jose choked, tears started to stream down his cheeks, 'he was too old for her'.

Lucas patted Jose back softly then he firmly said 'then you will let me'. Jose wiped his tears and his eyes darken, 'revenge isn't everything', he voice was gruff then he continued this time his voice was shaky, 'you know she wouldn't allow this, let me take care of this'.

Lucas nodded a little in agreement reluctantly, 'she is my mother you know', he said shifting uncomfortably. Jose grabbed his shoulder firmly and looked into the blazing green eyes. His godson is a stubborn one and it is indeed hard to convince him.

'Fine', Lucas said reluctantly. Jose relaxed a little and smiled in relieved, then he glanced over Lucas shoulder where Hermione is indulged in a conversation with Harry, 'she is just like Maurice'. Lucas turned a looked at Hermione, a simple girl whose charm is her inner self. He smiled in agreement with Jose and grudgingly Jose said his final farewell and Lucas turned leave but paused and whispered something to the waiter who was walking towards Jose with his firewhiskey. Somehow he notices Lucas slipped a something into the waiters pocket and walked off. The waiter came up to Jose and placed a glass of firewhiskey in his hand.

'I ordered five', Jose said and then he sculled down the firewhiskey.

'I am sorry sir, you can't have anymore', the waiter smiled sweetly. Jose sighed, 'always the thoughtful one', he smiled at the thought of Lucas and started pulling out a few coins for the waiter and before he gave it to the waiter he smiled politely at him, 'so how much did he give you?'

It was getting late and they just arrived at Hogwarts ground. Harry smiled cheerfully and was indeed quite satisfied with the trip he told them a hasty goodnight and ran off, mumbling something that he has to do. Hermione seems to feel a little awkward with the situation; Harry running off like that leaving the two quarrelsome one together was not a great choice. Hermione turned around wanted to bid Lucas a goodnight too but she saw him wandering towards the lake. Lucas took a seat on the cold hard rock placed near the lake which could overlook the whole lake. He watched as the sun slowly dipped into the lake and the sky was filled with vibrant colours. The whole lake started to sparkle under the sun shines; Lucas picked up a fairly flat stone beside him and walked towards the lake. He threw the stone, watching it bounced and skipped a few times on the surface before dropped and sink in it. He started picking up a few more stone not even realizing that Hermione was standing right behind him until she clears her throat a few times only then Lucas turns to look at her.

'Lost in your own world?' she said shoving her hands in her jean pockets.

'Oh, goodnight Hermione', he smiled and continued with his stone throwing game.

'Goodnight', Hermione smiled back at him although his back was turned, she started to walk towards the Hogwarts but stopped as she heard another plops. She sighed and walked towards Lucas, 'we should be going back', she said pointing towards Hogwarts. Lucas turned and looked at her for awhile, he hesitated for awhile.

'The night is still young', he replied and started picking up a couple of stones.

'Lucas', she walked towards him and stopped when she was just right beside him, 'I know we have been through a lot…'

'A lot', he repeated and chuckled. Both of them watched the stone bounced three times on the surface of the lake.

'Well, what I mean is that I can lend you my ears', she cast a worried glance at him and started playing with her fingers, 'if you have anything you want to say', she continued and pulled her hair back behind her ears. Lucas stopped halfway and dropped the stone on to the ground, he turned to face Hermione and smiled at her, 'do you want me to tell you why I have been a jerk to you?' he said chuckling slightly and crossed his arms.

'That is not what I meant', she quickly replied thinking that he got the wrong impression.

'I know what you mean', he said rubbing his hands together, 'it is just hard to say', and he smiled sadly and shoved his hands in his pocket.

'I understand', she whispered softly and was ready to leave. She started to walk slowly away and before she could go far she heard Lucas yelled something back at her. Stopping in her tracks, she turned back unsure what he just said. Lucas started shifting uncomfortably and took a few steps towards her, his hands was still in his pockets and he straighten his arms in a shrugging position, 'what if I need someone to accompany me', he paused 'will you stay?' he continued and looked at her questionably. Lucas watched as Hermione mouth started to curve up slightly.

They sat side by side in silence, Hermione broke the silence by telling him a little of her childhood story. Lucas listen intently as she told her about her loving family and soon he came to know that she was a single child just like him.

'Why wouldn't your parents just have another child while they are still together?' Lucas asked and realized how stupid his question was.

'Don't know, maybe they aren't as fertile as the Weasley', Hermione joked and Lucas burst out laughing at her, he didn't know that she has a sense of humor; maybe mixing with Ron does her some good. He smiled at her as she silently fondle with the grass beside her, he knew he was thinking about Harry and he knew she would never be at rest until she find a solution to bail him out of the competition.

'You don't have to worry about him, I will take care of him', Lucas said, watching as the sun sets deeper into the lake. Hermione looked at him questionably, 'How could you? You would just be sitting at the bench watching', she said.

'Well, I am sure that Dumbledore wouldn't allow the death of Harry right?' Hermione flinched when he said the death of Harry. But somehow she tends to agree with what he said and gave him a weak smile. Although Lucas was right Hermione just couldn't get her mind to focus and silence was among them again. Lucas pulled out his handkerchief and started flapping it.

'Want to see a magic trick without a wand trick?' he gave the silliest grin that Hermione burst out laughing and nodded. Lucas started stuffing the handkerchief into his palm, squeezing it tight then opening his palm revealing a crumpled handkerchief. Hermione just looked at him quizzically unsure what type of trick he was trying to pull but Lucas pulled out a small flower from his other hand. A small rose that was made out of ordinary paper and he placed it in her hand. Hermione smiled at the rose and examined it closely, 'thank you' she muttered. Lucas looked at her and sighed, he hesitated for a moment, 'Well, I am sure you know Emma…' Hermione looked at him and placed the rose away. It wasn't easy telling your feelings out to another person; Lucas has learnt to place his feelings within him, he has learnt to be reserved and not to let out too much. But somehow to death of his mother wasn't easy for him, sure he did cry for several sleepless night by himself thinking that it would help to take the pain away but it didn't disappear. It was killing him. Nothing was so easy after that, he still refuses to talk about his feelings after Dumbledore took him into Hogwarts but somehow this girl got him to talk. He told her things that he never did tell his godparents before, but he still kept a secret sealed not fully trusting her yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Loud chatters started to hit him as he got closer and closer to the great hall. He pulled his tie up and straightens his clothes one last time before entering the great hall. He saw Emma smiling at him while Dean sat closer to her touching his nerves, though he ignored him and smiled at Emma charmingly making Dean a little jealous. Satisfied, he quickly walked towards trio and at the corner of his eyes he saw Draco smirk at him, taunting him. Draco seems like he knows what was going on between him and Emma; he did give them his suspicious looks from time to time when he spots Lucas eyeing her. It wasn't easy trying to get Draco off his back especially when Draco hobby was to make Lucas life a living hell. Ignoring Draco, Lucas watched Ron holding a horrible looking robe while everyone just laughed and tease Ron.

'What was that about?' Lucas asked as Ron desperately tries to hide his robes by stuffing it back to the package.

'That is Ron's robes for the Yule ball', Harry chuckled. Lucas drummed his fingers on the table as he saw his breakfast appears out of thin air. Lucas grabbed a toast and started to munch on it, he turned to look at Harry, 'what ball?'

'The Yule ball, a ball will be held when there is a Triwizard tournament', she said then she looked at Harry, 'who would you be taking Harry?'

'No doubt, Cho Chang', Ron declared out loud causing some people to look towards his direction. Hermione kicks Ron hard in the leg making him howled in pain. Lucas smiled at Harry blushing face and he turned around looking at the ravenclaw girl who was surrounded by a group of friends.

After breakfast, Professor McGonagall taught them how to dance, forcing Ron to be her representative dance partner which Ron reluctantly went up. It was indeed a great show and the Weasley twin seems to be enjoying this much more than anyone else was. Harry tried holding in his laughter as Ron face curled up in disgust when Professor McGonagall twirl and sway him all around the room. The girls seem to have their anticipated look on, watching intently and studying every move.

'Right, now it is your turn, get on your feet and pick a partner', the professor said still holding on to Ron as he tried prying his way out from her grasp. The boys sat there ignoring professor McGonagall's command while the girls stood there waiting for the boys to dance with them. Lucas sat there dreamily and it was obvious that he wasn't even listening. 'Lucas!' McGonagall hissed loudly at him, Lucas looked at her not knowing what was going on; she glared at him and nodded towards the girls. Lucas stood up grudgingly and looked at the swarm of girls who looked at him with dreamy eyes. He ignored the girls and walked up towards Hermione and held his hand out, waiting for her to take it. Hermione took it and Lucas held her so close that their nose were almost touching. The boys started whistling at them and the girls stared at Hermione enviously. Hermione blushed and quickly kept their distance. At long last everyone got their partners and started to sway.

'Why did you pick me?' Hermione said as their eyes met.

'You seem like the normal one', he whispered back, 'you are nervous aren't you?' he said mockingly.

'No', she quickly replied back. Lucas shook his head gently at her weak lies; he held her hand firmly as her hand kept slipping due to her sweaty palms. It was indeed a painful dance as Hermione kept stepping on his feet making him whimper.

'Please watch your step', he frowned as Hermione stepped on his toes again. It wasn't a gentle stomp, Hermione tend to leaned on one foot making the force greater when she steps on his foot.

'Sorry I can't help it', she muttered. She looked down and placed her steps carefully. He started whispering words of encouragement as Hermione dance with him. Hermione smiled to herself when Lucas wasn't looking at him, she was enjoying this moment with him. It took another half an hour of dancing before Professor McGonagall waved them off to class.

Potion class was a torture; he hated Professor Snape as much as he hated Draco. Draco was pushing his patient, he purposefully bumped his shoulder hard onto his and smirk at him calling him a 'whore'. Lucas just smiled at him and asked him whether he was jealous of his looks. Draco sneered at him which Harry came in and told him to back off.

'What's wrong Potter?' Draco scowled at him, 'keep your girlfriend out of this Lucas', he said pushing Harry away.

'Doesn't mean that you are friends with someone they will be your girlfriend', Lucas taunted him, 'did your mum not teach you the difference Malfoy?' he copied Draco smirked making Draco mad.

'Keep my mother out of this' Draco yelled at Lucas his finger was place right in front of Lucas face. Lucas sighed and smiled at him, Draco remarks makes him feel like he was arguing with a ten year old.

'Shouldn't it be mummy, hm?' Lucas said pushing Draco's fingers out of his face and walked closer towards him, 'am I wrong? Mama's Boy?' he continued taunting Draco. Draco face went red and Hermione laughed at him.

'Shut up mudblood', he shouted at her and scrunched his face out in disgust; 'you have no say in this'.

The word 'mudblood' somehow touched Lucas nerves, he hated prejudice and he hated people who act like his father. He slammed his hand on the table and shoved Draco hard, making him fall backwards. Lucas then whipped out his wand and kneeled right next to him, placing his wand right at Draco's chin and watched him whimper.

'Shitting your pants now Draco?' Lucas stared at him; his eyes were full of anger. He watched as Draco cried softly. 'Guess not all purebloods are perfect like you think they would be', Lucas said mockingly but then he sighed 'I wouldn't want to fight someone who haven't got their wand out', he smiled 'so I shall use my fist' he continued and punch Draco square in the jaw. Lucas didn't care even though Snape was watching. Harry did try to warn him by tapping his back a few times while Hermione stared at him. She did feel sorry for Lucas for getting into trouble but she was indeed grateful for what he has done. Not that she haven't done it before, she love the fact that at the third year she punches Draco in the face too. Draco just sat on his butt and sob like a three year old. Snape rushes towards him and grabbed him up by his arms, pulling him up on the feet, he muttered something angrily to Draco and Draco winced at him and stopped his sobbing. 'Detention Mr Wright, I expect to see you in my office after this', Snape said and he flapped his black robes and walked to the front of the class.

He knocked three times on the well polished wooden door and the door creaked open. Snape was sitting behind his desk with all the chemical supplies placed right in front of him. He just looked at Lucas coldly, his gaze was not wavered once and his dark eyes gave Lucas an unpleasant feeling. Though Lucas did not feel scared, he strides towards him placing his books on the table.

'Get out', Snape declared, his hands were placed on the table and he seems to be in a relaxed composure.

'Sorry?' Lucas asked not getting what he meant.

'Get out and knock on the door', Snape said and grabbed his quill and place a piece of paper in front of him, he looked at Lucas and continued, 'get out and wait till I said you can get in'.

Lucas looked at Snape, he gritted his teeth and walked out of the room and slammed the door shut. He clenched his fist tight; he knocked on the door angrily. Hard and loud, he heard Snape yelling on the other side of the door. He pushed the door open and looked straight at the Snape eyes that were as dark as those tunnels, emotionless. Professor Snape, a thin and sallow skin man. He had greasy black, shoulder-length hair.

'I don't like your attitude Mr. Wright', Professor Snape said in a very soft voice.

'What is there not to like about, professor', Lucas said his white shirt was folded up till arm length. He examined the dull, dark room and then his gaze slowly settles at Professor Snape whose eyes widen. 'Aren't you working for someone who has the same attitude as me?' he added, pulling a chair out and sat on it. Snape scowled at him and pushed three white sheets in front of him.

'Write', he motioned to Lucas.

'Are you not a death eater?' Lucas came straight up, he didn't like how Snape tried to ignore everything he said. He pulled his quill out and he saw Snape straighten and looked right at him. 'What is he planning sir?' Lucas asked placing his quill on the table.

'What are you talking about?' Snape said still looking at Lucas. Lucas chuckled at him but his expression darkens, 'my father' he replied, 'professor' he continued sarcastically. Snape looked away muttering arrogant Gryffindor and shrugged.

'Professor, my father, tom riddle also known as voldermort', Lucas mentioned as he watched Snape face dropped. 'Maurice is my mother whom my father murdered', he tighten his gripped on the quill and watched at the ink dripped onto the white paper, soaking through all three of them. Lucas placed his quill away and watched as Snape closed his eyes.

'When I came, I thought I would be under Syltherin since I looked like my father, I should act like one shouldn't I? I have his attitude, looks and power, hell! Shouldn't I be the next syltherin heir?' Lucas exclaimed. Snape raised his eyebrows; he still refuses to say anything.

'I don't know why Dumbledore is keeping a death eater under his wing', he folded his arms and leaned back, 'so as a death eater, I assume you know his plans'.

'You planned this didn't you?' Snape said raising his brows. Lucas turned away and started putting his quill back.

'You wanted him to know that you are alive aren't you', Snape uttered and Lucas nodded.

'What do I have to lose?' he replied seriously.

'I do not sacrificed a young child life', Snape answered firmly. Lucas scoffed at him and taunts him, 'since when do you care about Gryffindor?' he took his things and walked out the door. Snape stood up and watched him leave and shook his head. He then walked towards Dumbledore's office.

'The boy is worse than I thought', Snape said as he paced around the room. McGonagall stood there and her eyes showed sign of worries, 'how bad?' she asked.

'He mentioned his father and wanted me to tell him that he is alive', Snape said, he stopped in his tracks and looked at Dumbledore, 'the boy is suicidal'.

Dumbledore raise his head slightly and walked towards McGonagall as her hand started shaking nervously. He then looked at Snape and smiled, 'calm down, he is in the stage of recovery'.

'How is that when the boy wants to meet his father?' McGonagall voice was in vain. She was upset with Lucas attitude.

'Because he has meet his key', Dumbledore looked through his half moon glasses and smiled at both of them. Professor McGonagall and Snape looked at each other questionably, unsure what Dumbledore mean.

The library was quiet and the sun shining through the window makes the library looks like a soothing place to be. He needs to think and it is a good place to rest and relax without any girls running up to him and asking him if he has a date to bring to the Yule ball. Emma seems happy with Dean and Emma somehow she doesn't know why he was avoiding her. Every time he met her she would strides right up to him smiling sweetly at him which would kill him. There was one time when Lucas couldn't avoid her, she jumped right out of nowhere and scared the heck out of him.

'Lucas!' Emma shouted at him, slapping his back.

'Emma?' Lucas said and forces a weak smile at her.

'I haven't been talking to you for weeks', she smiled, then she patted him on the back, 'so anyone in particular that you want to bring to the ball?'

He sighed and shook his head sadly, 'guess I will be going on my own', he smiled and shrugged.

'What? Are you serious? There seems to be a whole load of girls lining up to go with you', she chuckled and tease him, 'a charmer like you goes alone, wouldn't that be a joke?'

'I guess so, but I think the main joke is that the charmer would love to go with someone but got rejected cruelly', he laughed and Emma giggled at his irony. He leaned towards the wall and crossed his legs, being with her is really awkward he wished the ground would just open up and suck him in.

'Who is she?' Emma asked, eyes wide open while Lucas shifted uncomfortably, 'is it Granger?' she smiled at him.

'What?' he exclaimed looking into her eyes while she nudged him playfully.

'I saw the way you look at her', she teased him. Lucas shrugged pretending he doesn't understand what she was talking about. How did she come up with Hermione? That is just outrageous, the girl has just crossover from enemy to acquaintance, well maybe friends now. But Hermione is just way different from his type; bossy type just isn't what he likes. He prefers a sensible type who would listen and understand the way he feels, not the one who tells him what to do especially Hermione who loves to do that. Well, maybe Hermione isn't that bad, he thought, she can be pretty if she wants to. He smiled at the moment he spends with Hermione. Emma watched him smiling by himself and nudged him again, 'thinking about her?' she teased.

'What no', he said bluntly.

'Are you sure? I saw both of you by the lake under the beautiful moonlight', Emma smiled and laughed as his eyes widens. She knows she hit the jackpot.

'How do you know?' Lucas asked as he raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

'Well, I was with Dean and...'Emma smiled and her eyes somehow wonder off as she stared into the blank space 'we…'

'I got to go, sorry', Lucas muttered walking off quickly. He felt as if he was shot straight through his heart. He didn't like how she drooled over Dean. Dean! For Merlin sake! What so good about Dean?

He quickens his pace, every step he makes seems harder and louder, he ended up stomping all the way to the library.

Lucas walked along the book shelves, scanning through each book finding a one that is interesting to read. He stopped in his tracks and saw a tall, sallow young man leaning onto the book case. He wore a Durmstrang uniform, Lucas recognized him Viktor Krum. He seems to be looking at something in interest as his gaze never faltered. Lucas walked right up to him and looked at the direction he was staring at. Hermione Granger, sitting there buried in the mountains of books.

'Viktor Krum? Lucas Wright', Lucas said stretching his hands out. Krum looked at him, he seems quite glum and upset and he reluctantly took his hand and shook it.

'I am sorry, I shouldn't be bothering you', Lucas smiled and walked right past him.

'Wait, you must know that girl right?' he stopped Lucas in his track. Lucas turned and looked at Hermione who Krum was nodding at. Lucas nodded and smiled he raise his brows slightly expecting reason for the question.

'As you know I am one of the Triwizard champion', Krum said, he turned to look at Lucas and sulked, 'I don't have a partner to bring to the ball'.

'Right and every champion needs to bring a partner', Lucas smiled and nodded in acknowledgement. He looked towards Hermione, 'Hermione Granger is her name and she quite nice at times, mostly depends on your first impression, good luck'. Lucas patted his shoulder and was ready to walk away before Krum grabbed him by his arms and he looks desperate, 'I will get you a free ticket for my next quidditch game, if you help me'.

Lucas sighed, 'I don't want the ticket, just consider this as a help from a friend', and he smiled and patted Krum's back. Lucas pulled a paper out and wrote 'Cinderella' in it and pushes it into Krum's hand. Krum stared at the paper and was confused; he looked at Lucas, puzzled unsure what this word would help him.

'Cinderella', Lucas said and Krum still looked confused, 'It is a muggle story'.

'How do you know she will know about it?'

'She is a muggle born', Lucas rubbed his temple not know how to continue, 'asked her about the story, make her tell you about it'.

'What is it about?' Krum looked waiting for Lucas to tell the story. Lucas told the story briefly and watched Krum scrunched his face up, 'sounds like a girl story'. Lucas slapped his face in embarrassment; he shook his head while Krum laughed at him. Lucas told him the plan he plot out and wishes him good luck before he goes to the dark corner to hide.

'Excuse me', Hermione heard a voice right in front of her. She looked up and she saw Viktor Krum smiling at her. Hermione smiled back at him, somehow she felt concerned about the way she looks.

Krum handed a paper and she took it shyly and read it, Cinderella, what the heck is a guy like him having to do with Cinderella.

'I want to know the story', Krum stuttered as he talked to her. Hermione raised her brows, it sounded quite suspicious, what does a wizard wants to do with a muggle fairytale story? Hermione told the story while Krum listens intently. _It is just to get the ball rolling. _He remembered what Lucas said.

'Would you be my Cinderella?' Krum said after Hermione stopped talking. _Pick a good pick up line._

'Pardon me?'

'I need someone to go to the dance with me', Krum said straight up, watching Hermione mouthed dropped open. He sighed softly, _honesty is the best policy, remember that_, 'I find you fascinating, interesting…beautiful'. Hermione blushed at his praises, _she is a girl and every girl likes to hear that they are beautiful_.

'_How do you know that it would work?'_

'_I know her, it will'._

'_Are you what they say you are?'_

'_What?' Lucas looked at Krum._

'_A player'_

Krum walked passed Lucas and smiled at him, 'she tells the story better than you, thank you by the way'. Lucas smiled at him, 'your pick up line sucks' he chuckled and walked towards Hermione who looks like she has been in a trance.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucas looked at himself in the mirror, he wore a tuxedo and he never looked so fine. He looked out at the dark sky and the half moon looked so bright. He smoothed his hair for the last time and looked into his own green eyes. He felt as if his mother was looking at him, smiling, he did miss her but he pushed it away. The great hall was brightly lit and it was beautifully with crystals and ice, it was grand. Lucas descended down the stairs and heard a coupled of murmurs about him. The patil sisters seem to be Harry and Ron dates, he heard Parvati saying how handsome he looks by whispering to Harry. Lucas walked straight towards Ron who had Padma beside him. He tried holding in his laughter as he watched Padma disgusted face at Ron's frilly robes.

'You look splendid', Ron muttered unhappily. Lucas smiled at him and wanted to praise him too but took it back as he couldn't find anything to say about.

'Looks like you are in the centre of attention again', Harry said looking around watching the girls murmuring to each other looking at Lucas direction, 'who is your partner?' Harry said looking around the room.

'I came alone', he grinned at them, 'well all of you look very nice tonight' he added, praising them. Parvati giggled at the comment which left Ron looking at her oddly. She ignored Ron's annoying looks and looked away gasping 'she looks beautiful'. Harry turned to look at her and followed her gaze up the stairs and saw Hermione descending down. Lucas saw her, somehow everything went dark, the spotlight was on her and he felt the urge to go to her side and escort her down. He never saw anyone just as beautiful as her. He watched as Krum walked to her side, taking her by the hand and escorting her away from him.

'It can't be her', Ron said when he saw Krum beside Hermione and his mouth just hung wide open. Padma just shook her head at her daft partner. Ron face darkens a little and Lucas shook his head, Ron definitely doesn't take surprises well. He walked away from Ron afraid that if he stays beside Ron any longer, Ron would just ruined his whole evening. Harry seems a little edgy too; he kept looking at the direction of Cho Chang the whole time.

'Looking fine there Lucas', Emma said as she stood in front of him. She was beautiful and he wishes to kiss her at the spot and grabbed her by the arm exclaiming that she is his. But his intention was clear and he pursed his lips tight and folded his arms.

'What is wrong with you?' Emma exclaimed watching Lucas reacts funny in front of her. He relaxed a little and held her by the shoulder.

'What does Dean have that I don't?' Lucas asked and his gaze shifted towards a jealous Dean standing behind her. He straighten up and pushes Emma behind him, he looked at Dean straight in the eye. His eyes were flashing with anger and jealousy, he felt like socking Dean at that point.

'She is mine', Dean said furiously while Emma pushes Lucas away. She walked towards Dean and sigh softly at Lucas. He grabbed Emma by the hand while Dean pushed him away, 'look, the missy chose me!' he yelled pulling Emma back.

'Maybe I have been holding back too much', Lucas said, 'I should have taken you while I can and I still can take you back'. Emma shook her head and whispered sorry.

'Sorry, is that all you can come up with?' Lucas exclaimed, 'if you are sorry why not saying something like I like you?' he was pushing it; somehow people around them were watching them. He watches Dean smiled at her sweetly, his adrenaline was pumping and the next thing he knew is that Dean was on the ground looking up at him. Emma slapped him hard, 'grow up Lucas!' she yelled, running to Dean and helping him up, 'you don't always get what you one! Besides if you love me, you would let me be happy!'

The pain in his heart was somehow greater than the pain on his cheeks. He didn't know what happen, he black out for a moment. He needed a drink; he walked towards the buffet table to grab a cup a drink. He took a seat and feels the sharp pain in his heart making his head pound hard and he closes his eyes trying to relax. A warm touch was placed on his hand, holding his shaking hand. It was comforting and soothing; he never felt such pleasant feeling ever since his mother died.

'Lucas, I'm here', a voice said faintly, he opened his eyes and saw Hermione's beautiful face looking down at him.

'Who are you?' he tried to pull a joke on her but failed miserably. Hermione smiled at him sadly and Lucas saw Krum waiting patiently for her and the ball was about to begin.

'It is going to start soon, I can manage myself', he smiled standing up to composed himself. He watched as Hermione strides towards Krum. Lucas walked off, he pulled a dull necklace out and he stood beside the window. He held up the thin crystal necklace under the moonlight, the moon light reflected of the crystal making it shine beautifully. A faint music came from behind the great hall doors. The ball has begun but Lucas didn't feel like attending the ball anyway. Life seems pointless to him, if it wasn't for his father, he would kill himself already.

The little shack was brightly lit up with a yellow light. A boy around the age of five stood there holding the necklace in his little palm, he stared at it attentively. His eyes were fixated on the beautiful yellow crystal gleaming with yellow light. Maurice took the necklace from him and the crystal changes to a dull grey the colour died within it.

'What is it mum?' the boy looked at it intently with his green eyes.

'A mood necklace', she smiled picking putting the necklace away in a wooden box, 'it flashes bright yellow if the wearer is happy and red if he or she is feeling love'. She took the wooden box and places it on the boy's hand, 'Lucas I made this especially for you, give the one you love', she ruffled his black hair and send him off to bed.

'Wait', she grabbed his arms before he could run off, she placed a kiss on his forehead. Lucas smiled and kisses his mum's cheek and whisper goodnight before running off to bed.

The music blasted loudly, he watched as the weird sisters perform of stage. Hermione seems to be having fun as she twirls and dances around with Krum. He smiled at both of them while Ron scowled unhappily. Harry eyes were still fixated on Cho that doesn't leave Cedric Diggory side. Ron and Harry looks like the unhappy couple in a ball, they should dance together to take their misery away. He went for another drink and saw Hermione smiling away as she walked towards the two of them. It was almost midnight, he couldn't wait for the ball to finish and he felt sick watching Emma and Dean dancing together.

'Jerk', he muttered under his breath and finishes the butterbeer in his hand. He wishes there was firewhiskey instead of butterbeer; he really needed some real alcohol that would make his head fuzzy. He heard Ron and Hermione bickering with each other, they stormed off angrily. Harry still stood there like a dim wit and Lucas walked right up to him.

'Ask her to dance', Lucas said watching as Harry looked at him thinking he was crazy. 'No point standing here sulking, one dance wouldn't kill you or her or Cedric', Lucas continued.

'More like Cedric would refuse', Harry muttered irritated at the fact that he didn't get Cho.

'You are more concern about her refusing right', Lucas watched Harry frowned at the fact that he was right. Harry nodded gently and Lucas crossed his hand, 'Just asked her, it is better to know then to regret'. Harry looked at him and sighed he put his black robes back on, 'I rather not take chances', he mumbled then he took off. Lucas puckered his brow and bit his lower lips; Harry is a hard one to understand. He hang around for a while watching Dean in disgust as he move closer towards Emma, he turned away refusing to take in what he saw so he decided to called it a day.

His steps faltered as he heard a girl crying on the steps. Shoving his hands in the pocket, he tried to ignore the sobbing girl and walked around her. He paused as he saw her threw her shoe down the stairs which landed right in front of him, she was distraught. It felt like Cinderella, the girl who drops her shoe that allows the prince to find out who the fair maiden was. Lucas picked up the white shoe and looked up seeing Hermione crying at the staircase. He walked up to her slowly and sympathetically he placed his hand on her shoulder and sat beside her.

'You are a beautiful girl but why ruin your face just for the sake of Ron', Lucas said placing the shoe beside her. Hermione looks up at him, her eyes were red and a little puffed, it looks like she has been crying for quite a while. She covered her face up, turning away from him. Lucas curse under his breath softly, he should have brought a handkerchief. He took off his robes off and placed it on Hermione, murmuring that it is cold and she will catch a cold by the way she dresses. Hermione turned to him and gave him a small smile of appreciation. His hands held her face, gently he wipe her streaming tears with his sleeves. She leaned on his shoulder closing her eyes while Lucas wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

'Ron is an idiot!' she exclaimed sitting straight up. Lucas was a little startled by her reaction but smiled at her and nodded in agreement. He stood up and smoothes his clothes a little before bowing low holding his hand out. Hermione just looked at him, thinking he was crazy. Lucas sighed and grabbed her hand and pulled her up to her feet.

'This is the last music for the night' the announcement boomed through the great hall and the music started to play, soft and sweet tune but somehow a little too fast to be used as the last song. The music chides and the oboe seems to be the dominant sound for the music, Lucas smirked a little and he held Hermione close to him. She pulled away and shook her head vigorously before she turned to walk away. Lucas pulled spun her around and pulled her closer to him, she found herself facing him, so close that she could hardly breathe.

'You had dance with me before, why can't you take the last dance with me?' Lucas said coyly.

'I shouldn't', she said meekly.

'Why? It is because you came with Krum?'

'No…' she stammered and paused for awhile before she continued, 'Well...Yes, shouldn't it be…'

'You little stereotype', Lucas chuckled, interrupting her.

'I am not!'

'Tell me, when you get married you are not allowed to dance with anyone except…'

'The groom', she said confidently.

'What about your father?' he said with a slight hint of mockery. Her gaze dropped, she started scrunching her eyebrows in dismay. She hated the fact that he always win, somehow being beside him makes her feel utterly lost, more like dumbfounded. She gritted her teeth in disgust when he smiled at her triumphantly.

'You got a point there', she muttered miserably.

'Then dance with me', he smiled pulling her closer to him. She tensed a little, her heart started beating fast. She could smell his perfume, the scent of strong and confidence hit her and she felt dizzy. Her stomach churned when he started dancing with her. It was a simple dance and somehow it felt so grand. She closes her eyes and rested her head on his broad shoulder and she somehow enjoyed his company.

'Hermione', Lucas whispered in her ear, while he looked at Krum who stood there watching them intently looking a little disappointed. Hermione opened her eyes and looked up. She quickly pushed Lucas away.

'You like him don't you?' he said with a smirked.

'No', she hissed at him and Krum took her hand gently. Lucas nodded at him and bid him a goodnight, he strides toward the stairs without looking back. Krum placed her hand on his arm and escort her away; she walked alongside with and gave him a weak smile before turning around to look at Lucas.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun was bright and brazen; it shines and lit up the whole stadium with crowded and ear-piercing screams and cheers. A large daunting looking maze stood in front of them. Loud round of applause exploded into the air and Lucas was rudely interrupted from his thoughts. Hermione shifted uneasily in her chair as she watched Harry advanced into the maze. Ron hunched over leaning both of his elbows on his legs. His hands were tightly clenched together and he kept murmuring something to Hermione which Hermione shot him a furious look.

'Where are you going?' Hermione asked when Lucas stood up.

'Get some air', he replied and quickly pushed through the crowds of people before Hermione could utter another word.

He strolled around the grounds behind the stands. It was somehow quiet and peaceful compared to the stadium. He fiddles with his wand, twirling it between his index finger and his middle finger. He watches as Alastor Moody started to walk towards the Hogwarts. Keeping his distance, Lucas followed the professor. As soon as the stadium was out of sight, Lucas quickens his pace, closing in the distance.

'What is it that you want boy?' Moody grunted angrily, stopping at his tracks as soon as he heard footsteps.

'Answers', Lucas said pointing his wand at him. Moody turned around and his figure started to change, from a grey frizzy hair to a dark messy hair. Barty Jr stood in front of Lucas, smiling his crooked and yet intimidating smile.

'Have anyone told you, you look like your father?' he said mockingly.

'I don't take him as a father', Lucas smirked, 'Where is he?'

'Don't take me as a fool boy or should I say Lucas Riddle?' he scoffed at him and his grinned became wider.

'Crucio!' Lucas yelled and watched Barty dropped to the ground and started squirming.

'Is that all you got?' Barty chortled and cringed a little, 'I wonder where your grandfather is now', and he laughed. Lucas ignored him and walked away and started to head towards Hogsmeade. He could hear Barty in his mocking voice, 'The Dark Lord has risen and you haven't got a chance boy!' followed by some evil laughter. Lucas ignored him, Dumbledore will eventually find out about him and he lifted his wand above his head and apparated away.

The graveyard was dark and eerie; he could hear someone saying thank you. He stood among a piled of bones which is surrounded by graves. He ducked his way through and hid behind a grave stone. A group of hooded man with masked on their face was surrounding a man who resemble a snake and a boy. He watched as the boy scampered towards the dead body. Lucas watched the man paced around while he smiled evilly at the boy. With his own eyes, he saw the dark lord. He clenches his teeth and swiftly moved to another grave stone to get a closer look. A green and red jet clashes together forming a long line, he watches as the boy who he recognizes as Harry dive for the portkey as he held onto Cedric who laid there motionless.

A bone crunches beneath him and he swore softly for raising attention. All eyes were peeled on him and Voldemort turned slowly to face him. Lucas frowned while standing up slowly. He saw a pale pointed face man with long blonde hair and recognized him.

'Voldemort', he nodded at him and looked directly at Lucius Malfoy, 'why is a Malfoy here?'

'Why do you ask?' Voldemort looked straight at Lucas and smirked at him.

'A coward serving an intimidating man', Lucas mocked Lucius Malfoy while Lucius gave him glare.

'If you know where you stand, you do what you have to do to live', Voldemort started pacing back and forth, his eyes still fixated at the calm looking young man, 'like father like son', Voldemort chuckled and once again he put on his serious face.

'I have my mother's eyes and heart', Lucas snapped and he started clenching his teeth. Voldemort chuckled at him and raises his head a little.

'You have come to join me son?' Voldemort stopped pacing.

Lucas has a small smirk at his corner of his mouth, 'you wish'. It was a dead silence after his replied. In a swift second, a ball of fire taking a shape of a bird appeared and flew towards Voldemort. Already taking his precaution, Voldemort wave his wand and the fire vanished. He smile crookedly, taunting Lucas and he lifted his wand and green jet appears from it. Lucas ducked the jet with some difficulty causing the jet to hit his left arm making him flew backwards. Warm trickled of blood started to slide down his arms and he groaned in pain. He leaned against a tomb stone and held his badly injured hand there.

'Get up Lucas!' Voldemort yelled, 'Fight like a man!'

Lucas stood up slowly, blood started to drench his shirt. The arm hung by his side limply, he held his wand up and his face was scorching hot.

'Avada Kedavra!' he yelled, green jet flew from his wand and Voldemort cast his own, the jet meet together forming an electric bright green line. Lucas held his wand firm in his hand; he could feel the pressure from the other end of the wand. Pushing hard his spells moved towards Voldemort which Voldemort quickly cut it off.

'Anger is your true power', Voldemort said mockingly.

'I came for revenge, not to practice!' Lucas shouted at Voldemort and he stumble back falling on to the ground. He picked himself up again, exhausted, he felt like a bloody messed.

'You think I killed your mother?' Voldemort raises his eyebrows, 'I tried to but you are the one who finish what I started'.

'Liar!' Lucas shouted at the top of his lungs and another green jet flew toward Voldemort. He ran behind the oak tree and apparated away.

The sky was dark and clouds loomed in the sky, covering the warm sun. A flash of lightning flashes through the clouds, lighting up the sky in a split second and vanishes. Then it was followed by a roar of thunder and rain started to pour down. Lucas fell onto a soft, damp grass, he lied there motionless. Questions of 'What if' started popping in his head and he felt a dark pit in his stomach.

He stood up slowly and painfully and he started limping towards Hogwarts. He slammed his full body weight onto the wooden door and the fat woman gasped at him. He mentioned the password to her but the door just remain shut.

'Open the door!' Lucas yelled furiously.

'Go to the hospital ward', the fat lady sat there with her eyes wide open full of concerns.

'Just open the door, damn it!'

The door swung open slightly and Lucas murmured a few curses at the lady before pushing the door open using his body weight again. He started limping painfully towards the warm cozy common room which was lighted up with fire. The leather couch looks so cozy and he flop onto it, stretching his legs out.

'What does Professor Moody wants with Harry?' Ron muttered angrily as he and Hermione walked towards the common room. Hermione shrugged but she does know something was indeed fishy with that maze. After Harry appeared with the already dead Cedric, everyone was summoned back to Hogwarts but Professor Moody took Harry by the collar and led him to his office.

'What is with all this blood?' Ron said looking up to see a trail of blood. Hermione looked up and saw the fat lady gave them a worried look.

'You better hurry', she said and swung the door open for them. Hermione looked at Ron anxiously and started to follow the blood trail slowly. They stopped in their tracks as soon as they saw a battered and wooded Lucas sitting there with his eyes close.

'Lucas?' Hermione gasped and ran to his sight only to be revealed with more blood.

'I was just wondering how long it is going to take you guys to arrive', he sat there and smiled weakly at her.

'Blimey, what happen to you?' Ron tone was grave.

'Where is it?' Lucas asked ignoring Ron's question and turn to Hermione.

'What?'

'The time turner', he answered weakly, 'I need to know something', he continued.

'No you have to go to the hospital ward, besides Professor….'

'Who cares about Professor McGonagall, just give me the time turner!' he yelled impatiently. Hermione just stood there reluctantly and Lucas sighed and held his wand out, 'accio time turner', he muttered and the time turner around Hermione's neck snapped and floated to his hands. He quickly put it around his head using his right arm and started spinning it. Hermione jumped to his side and held the time turner firmly, refusing to let go.

'Let go!' Lucas shouted at her tugging at the time turner like some kids fighting for a toy. The room started to spin around them. Ron just stared at the spot dumbfounded as the two just disappear into thin air.

'Ron, are you bleeding?' a whole group of Gryffindor stood at the door way examining the blood and looking at Ron who seems to be perfectly fine.

The room was empty but the fire still flickers brightly lighting part of the common room up. Lucas started limping out of the room; he face looks quite pale since he has lost quite an amount of blood. Hermione run after him worriedly, she tried pulling him back and he just grunted and shoved her away.

'Stop, you are going to kill yourself!' she yelled and looked at him imploringly.

'I didn't ask you to come along to babysit me', he muttered angrily and continued walking.

'How did you know I had it?'

'I saw it and I know professor McGonagall wouldn't have it because she is trying to hide it from me', he replied calmly and stopped in his tracks. He held his wand by his side and Hermione dived just in time to hold his hand before he apparated.

A dirty and messy little house appeared in front of them, bushes were growing wildly everywhere. Lucas shook Hermione's hand away annoyingly while she watched his blood trickled down his left hand making a messed on the pavement.

'Where are we?' Hermione asked still keeping her distance close. She pulled out her wand and pointed at Lucas broken arm, 'Episkey', she muttered. Lucas felt a sharp, piercing pain and jumped, turning to faced Hermione furiously.

'Sorry, I can't stand watching you bleed', Hermione said solemnly.

'You know for a bright witch, you can be quite daft', Lucas mumbled angrily.

He heard someone screamed and in a split of a second, a green light shone brightly in the little house and disappeared. He pulled Hermione to the side of the door, hiding behind it as it creaks open. A tall young man appeared; he sniffled a little and straightens up. He had jet black hair and broad shoulders. Lucas held his wand up, pointing it at the man. Hermione gasped and Lucas hand shook angrily.

'Who are you?' he bellowed loudly, so loud that he startled the man. The man turned around and gaze down upon him, he felt the hair on his neck rises and his stomach flopped down. Green eyes and a familiar face kept his eyes fixated on him.

'Lucas, it's…' Hermione stuttered, 'you'.

An older version of Lucas looked at Hermione and then back at him, his face was emotionless and serious. He nodded at Lucas and turned away, he took a few steps forward before pausing in his tracks.

'You will understand soon', he said and then he apparated away.

Lucas leaned back onto the wall, his hand covering his eyes. Hermione stood there not knowing what to do. She edged closer towards him and started peeling his hands away from his eyes. There he stood, his eyes were red and tears started pouring down his cheeks. Carefully, she took the time turner out and placed it around their necks; she smiled weakly at him and began turning it.

They stood in the middle of the field, hands held together. Lucas was extremely quiet while they walked back to Hogwarts. Trailing behind her weakly while she walked ahead of him trying her best to cheer him up by talking about the weather. Darkness started to form in his head, Lucas felt dizzy and his legs started to give way.

'Lucas!' Hermione screamed and ran to his side.

'He has lost too much blood', a gruff voice said.

'He will make it through', a soft and gentle voice said, 'why didn't you bring him in earlier?'

'I tried', a familiar voice croaks, 'Will he be alright?'

Hermione, she sounded glum and distressed. Lucas twitched a little, he felt guilty for being so stubborn.

'He is a tough one', the gentle voice replied.

He felt droplets of warm water dripped onto his hand. The next thing he knew is a soft warm hand holding his hand.

'Hermione, he will be fine. So stop crying'. He heard someone yelped and smiled to himself; Ron can be really daft at times. He opened his eyes slowly and batted his eyelids a few times to clear his blurry vision. He turned to his right to see Harry smiling at him.

'He is awake!' Harry said excitedly, notifying Hermione who was busy arguing with Ron.

'Give him some space!' Madam Pomfrey yelled. She shooed the noisy group of girls and some fellow Gryffindor away.

Lucas looked around, seeing the familiar and faces standing around his bed side. He felt love and at home, Harry sat by his side and smiled kindly, but pushing him back roughly as he tried to get up. The room was quiet and serene but it wasn't easy as his head felt clouded with disturbing thoughts. It was worst when he saw Emma's beautiful face smiling down at him.

'What happen?' he gurgled as he tried sitting up again and was shoved back down by Ron this time.

'You collapsed', Hermione answered and she held his hand firmly, 'How are you feeling?'

'I couldn't rest since it was so noisy in here', he replied cheekily. Hermione still gave him her worried look. Lucas pushed himself up again and he hit the two hands that were about to push him down again.

He watched Harry and Ron yelped in pain and he grin in glee.

'We got to finish packing, we are leaving in two more days', Harry said and nodded to Ron asking him to come along, 'Get well soon'.

'Harry', he said solemnly, stopping Harry in his tracks, 'About Cedric…'

'I know don't worry about it', Harry face was full of remorse and anger. Lucas nodded and turned to Emma who said a swift goodbye before leaving with Dean who was waiting at the door way.

'Hermione are you coming?' Ron shouted back at her.

'No', she moved closer to Lucas and he squeezed her hand tighter.

'It is not your fault', he whispered and gave her a reassuring smile. Hermione shook her head, her face full of concerned. Flowers were everywhere and 'get well' cards were placed by his side too. His little fans were somehow unable to stop cooing him and that somehow bugs Hermione. She would snap for no reason after that which Ron would start hiding behind Harry at the sight of angry Hermione.

'Lucas, about that time turner…' she trailed off, while her eyes shift nervously.

'I really don't want to talk about it', he muttered.

'But…'

'Hermione!' he raises his voice a little and Hermione flinched a little at his anger, 'I'm sorry, it is just that if I kill my mother, I would have my own reasons right?' Hermione looked away, Lucas watched her as she stood there staring into space.

'You are afraid of me, aren't you?'

'No'

'I am a killer'

'You haven't killed anyone', she replied calmly, her hand still holding his. Lucas somehow felt calm, all of his dark thoughts vanished within a second. Someone believed in him, someone trusts him for making the right choices. Pulling her towards him, she heard her gasped as he hugged her. Warmth and soothing, they held there for a long time. Hermione slowly closes her eyes and inhale his scent, a scent that represents strength and courage.

The crowd cheers as the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons left, all of them waved as the carriage lifted to the air and the boat sink into the sea. Lucas stood behind the crowd watching, he saw Professor McGonagall walked towards him.

'Lucas', Professor McGonagall smiled. She looks happy to see him.

'Professor', Lucas said with his eyes still fixated on the carriage. She moved towards him and embraces him, like a mother found her long lost son.

'I know you went to see him', she whispered in his ears. He pulled away from her uneasily and looks at her worried eyes.

'Revenge was what I once hold in my heart', he paused and looked down, 'and now, I don't know what to do', he continued after a moment of silence.

Professor McGonagall frowned at him, 'Is that all you got in your heart?' she asked and all she got was silence. 'What about your friends?' she kept pushing him, expecting some answers. Lucas looked at the Golden Trio, they have been together of four years. It doesn't look like there is another room for another one. The three chattered together happily and saw Hermione turning around to look at him and gave him a weak smile.

'We are leaving tomorrow, I better get going now', he turned around and has his back facing the worried professor. He stopped halfway and turned his head, looking over the shoulder, 'Maybe there is a little warmth in my heart', and he went on his way. Professor McGonagall smiled to herself; he is indeed a special child.


	9. Chapter 9

The train chugged all the way to King cross station, it screech loudly and came to a halt. The weather seems too happy for such a sad day of farewell, but again everyone seems to be excited to go back to their families. Lucas sat by himself in an empty compartment throughout the whole journey. He sat there playing with his wand before he placed it away in a suitcase. As he was placing his wand away, he came across a sealed letter, laying there among his clothes, untouched. The lipstick smudge was placed at the corner of it. He picked it up and carefully examined it before prying it open with his wand. He pulled out the paper that was sealed in the letter.

_My dearest son Lucas, _

_It is indeed a great pain losing someone you love. But you have to understand, it is my choice to go. I know you will be quite a stubborn one; you will seek revenge and do all sort of things that I would never agree. Please don't go chasing after your father for all your life. Forgive him just as how I have forgiven him. It is not all his fault. Revenge isn't everything, move on with your life and keep smiling. _

_P/s I love you and I will always be with you till the end._

_With love,_

_Maurice._

A tear or two trickled down his cheek; he threw the letter into his suitcase and slammed it shut. That is it? A short letter telling him that it is her choice to die. Not only that, to stop pursuing his father. His father is a sadist, a ruthless man who kills people without thinking twice. He slammed his hand on the table and lean on to the window, watching the trees go by quickly.

Lucas stood up and makes his way to the nearest exit. Heart still heavy, he avoided any goodbye that is possible. The Golden Trio seems to be hanging around the other exit, hugging each other goodbye. He watched as Hermione embrace Harry and whispered something in his ear. Lucas smiled at her even though she wasn't looking at him as she was busy saying goodbye to her best friends.

'Excuse me, do you want to take your pictures for remembrance?' a young boy came up to him with a big camera hung down his neck. He was indeed a little too small for a camera that easily takes up a third of his size. The boy took up a whole lot of pictures from his tiny bag and showed them to Lucas. Lucas smiled at him and took the picture from his little hands and browse through them. He came across a picture of four of them sitting at the Gryffindor table happily smiling at the camera. Pulling out some coins, he gave it to the little boy and kept the picture.

'Keep the change', he smiled at him and ruffled his light brown hair. As he was picking up his baggage, Hermione startled him by taking him by his arms and spun him around. She jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

'There you are', her voice muffled as she hugged him tightly. Harry strides up to him with a wide smile on his face followed by Ron. They took their turns to embrace him and bid him goodbye.

'Where were you?' Ron said as he pulled away from him, 'we were searching for you'.

'Some place', he mumbled, obviously trying to avoid them. Harry tapped his shoulder gently, 'there is always room for one more', and he smiled. It felt as if he was reading his mind, but that wasn't what was bothering Lucas. He just nodded thankfully and smiled.

'It was nice knowing you all', he said, 'goodbye, I will write to you constantly'. They all said their last goodbye before running through the wall that looks quite solid but it was a port key. Lucas picked up his luggage and looked around one last time. He stood there not knowing where to go. The station was silent, everyone has left and he was the only one left standing there. Now where the heck is his godfather?

Appearing from a dark alley Lucas stood under a blazing hot sun. His two large luggages never felt so heavy before. After walking the whole ten miles, his arms felt so sore. The urged of using magic was so strong but it wouldn't be wise to used it among muggles. The scorching sun wasn't making things easy too; his shirt was drench with sweat. His jet black hair was plastered onto his forehead and he stopped by the side walk to hail a cab.

After fifteen minutes of drive, the cab stopped at an abandon apartment. Lucas looked at it with disgust and somehow unsure whether he got the right address but he still hopped out of the cab and walked straight up to the abandon apartment. He kick opened the already broken door and stormed angrily to a door that has an upside down number four with a three slanting almost going to drop. He waited for five minutes before taking his wand out and flicked it pointing in the direction of the door and he heard a clicked. Slowly and carefully he opened the door only to meet with disappointment and something crunched under his foot. Empty beer bottles lay on the floor, it seems like his godfather has been drinking in broad daylight again. He kicked the bottle furiously and dropped his baggage onto the wooden floor loudly. A loud thud was followed by a loud scream.

'Morning Jose', Lucas greets his godfather that just woke up. Jose sat up straight, his palms place to his forehead. He was dressed in a dirty white tank top and dark blue boxers.

'Lucas?' he squinted his eyes at the door, 'I thought you were arriving tomorrow'.

Lucas shook his head and slammed the door shut making Jose cringed, 'not so loud please'.

'Maybe if you hadn't been drinking you will get the date right', Lucas said angrily, he kicked all the empty bottles to one side trying to make a path to the windows. He tucked onto the only reasonable looking thing in the house, allowing the sunlight to enter through the window. 'You bought brand new curtains to block the sun?' Lucas looked at the neat looking stripes curtains, 'you are definitely a smart fool', he said mockingly.

'Alright, alright, just don't get so angry', Jose voice was hoarse. He licks his lips and started picking up bottles and throwing them back down on the floor. Eventually he gave up and walked towards the fridge only just to meet with an empty fridge.

'You are an alcoholic you know that', Lucas uttered and frowned at his godfather's act. Jose looked at him and sighed. 'Continue drinking and you will lose me and your life', Lucas continued, he turned and examined the room. Jose just yawned loudly and slumped back onto the dirty looking couch. Lucas chuckled at his lazy godfather and shook his head.

'Minerva's coming tomorrow', Lucas said coolly and he heard a loud thud. Jose started scrambling around the room with a black plastic in his hand. 'So you are afraid of Minerva huh?' Lucas scoffed at him and walked towards his own room. The room wasn't as bad as the living room; it has a small bay window overlooking the whole city. There is a bed at the corner of the room sitting right next to the bay window and beside the bed was a wooden table and chair. Neat, he thought, he actually thought about me. The room was decorated with white wallpaper with some black twirling design was pasted neatly onto the wall; the wooden floor was neatly polished. It felt like a whole new place in the room.

'Do you like it?' Jose stood beside him and placed his arm across Lucas's shoulder.

'I never knew you were that responsible', he smiled and watched the white curtains fluttered as the breeze blew through the open bay window.

'Ha I knew you would be impressed', he smirked and pats Lucas back in glee.

'I can't deny that fact', Lucas laughed in agreement. He admired the room for a few seconds before taking off his jacket and threw it on the bed. Clasping his hands together he grinned at Jose, 'Let's make you a responsible godfather shall we?'

'I am responsible', Jose frowned at Lucas.

'Not quite'

'What do you expect me to do?'

'Shave, I can't be stand living with my famous godmother', he chuckled and exited his room.

'Shave?' Jose scoffed at him, 'I like my moustache'.

'It doesn't suit you', Lucas said in a soft tone but with a mocking smile on his face. Jose sighed at his godson's attitude. Ever since he got older and bigger, he became much cheekier. He really does have his mother's attitude, the tone of sarcasm and mockery is always there especially when it comes to Jose.

'Well, you clear the mess up then', Jose muttered softly and had his childish little appearance on his face. As Lucas was going back to the room to take his wand, Jose grabbed him by his arm and smiled sweetly at him, 'you are going to clear the room using the hard way'. Lucas mocking grin dropped to a frowned, 'but it is your messes.

'Well, who is the boss here?' Jose raises his brows and gave his a cold glare.

'Those glares never work on me', Lucas shook his head but he obediently leaves his wand in his room.

'Damn, I wish I could be harder on you'

'You love me', Lucas joked.

'Yes I do', Jose chuckled but then his face turned to a scowl, 'shit son, men don't express their feelings that easily'.

The night is still quite bright as the round moon gleamed through the window. Lucas lay awake on his bed; he listens to the cries of Jose that penetrates through the thin wall. The bright moon made his green eyes glimmer in the night. Quietly he sat up straight and pulled out his album he just bought from the nearby stationary store and placed it on his lap. Lucas grabbed the picture that has the four of them smiling at the camera. He chuckled softly as he saw Ron dropping his spoon into the soup when he saw the camera and the soup somehow splash on to Harry's shirt. He lightly brushed his forefinger across the picture and placed it into the album carefully.

'A memory to cherish', he whispered softly and smiled to himself. Placing the album away, Lucas slide back into his bed again.

The fire flickered back to life as Hermione flicked her wand at the nearby fireplace. She quickly scanned through the bookshelves and sighed, she have read everything. Spotting the fairytale book 'Cinderella' among the other books, she smiled to herself. It was indeed a jolly good year with the Durmstrang around, especially with Krum.

'Hermione?' her tall, lanky father who resembled Ron quite a bit, came down the stairs.

'Dad? What are you doing up so late?' Hermione asked as she sat on the couch with the book in her hand.

'What are you doing up so late sweetheart?' Her dad walked straight into the kitchen. She heard the water running and the glass clanking.

'I can't really sleep'.

'Well, just don't stay up too late, we are going to see your grandma tomorrow', her father said and bends down to kiss her forehead, 'Goodnight', he muttered before going back up to bed.

Hermione turned to look back at the book she was holding.

'Cinderella', she muttered to herself softly, she knew it was Lucas who planned everything out for Krum. Lucas, she smiled at the thought of him, a mysterious young man. Although he has good looks, he doesn't use it to wooed women except for Emma. She frowned at the thought of Emma, what does she have to do with him? She thought angrily but shook it off, no point thinking about the girl who rejected him twice. Not that she love the fact that Emma rejected him, knowing that he is single and available somehow brings her delight. That boy, she loves his smile, how he would smile cheekily at her while he teases her. She hugs the book tightly to her chest and feels her heart pounding against it hard.

'No', Hermione shook her head hard, 'he cracks crude jokes at me and he is an egoist bastard! What is there to like about him'.

The old wooden door slammed open as Lucas kicked it.

'Lucas!' Jose yelled as he sat on the couch and frowned when he saw the door dropped to the ground, 'how many times must I tell you that you mustn't kick the door'.

Lucas shrugged and set all the groceries on the round dining table. Two months has passed so fast, the Golden Trio had constantly sent letters to Lucas which Lucas didn't have the time to write back to them. For the past few weeks Lucas has been eating burgers at the nearby burger store because Jose didn't have the time to cook for him. More like Jose didn't want to. Previously Jose has been working late in the ministry and hardly seen Lucas. So eventually Lucas took up the job as "housewife", by paying a visit to the nearby groceries store and cooking for Jose and himself.

'Well my hands are full', Lucas said while stuffing the groceries into the refrigerator.

'Now the door is broken', Jose sighed, 'fix it will you?' He lies lazily on the couch and cover his face with the daily prophet.

'I feel like a slave ever since I got here', Lucas said sarcastically.

'I feel like I am being controlled ever since you got here', Jose replied as his voice muffled through the newspaper.

'I am going for a jog', Lucas said picking the door up and placing it beside the door frame. He had his casual track pants with t-shirt on and started picking up the pace when he went round the corner. Bystanders tend to start murmuring at each other not that he care of, what he hated the most is girls who just purposely stands in his way so that he would "accidently" bump into them. He tried his best to dodge out of the way and used the alleyway route. As he was jogging his normal route through the alleyway, a girl came out of nowhere with a whole lot of books in her hand. He slammed into her and the books scattered everywhere. He cursed softly and planned to make a run for it. But seeing that the girl did it unintentionally since she started picking up her books rather than flirting with him.

'Sorry', he muttered picking up a book that read "Defense against the dark arts". Weird, he thought, the girl must be a witch. He looked up only to see Hermione frantically picking up her books.

'Watch where you are going', he raise his voice intentionally and smirked at her.

'You are the one…' she yelled back, but cutting in mid sentence when she notice Lucas smiling at her.

'Lucas?' she stuttered and quickly stood straight up. How can a girl change so much in two months time, he thought, puberty maybe? Hermione has grown taller and her face shaped more into a woman instead of a nerdy looking little girl. She has become much prettier than the last time he saw her. Even her hair seems to be under control.

'Your hair looks nice', he coughed, breaking the tension between them.

'Thanks, no! You haven't even written back!' she said, her bossy tone taking over, 'not once!' she continued, raising her voice. She pushed all the books into Lucas arms which Lucas found it quite hard to balance.

'I have my reasons', he said softly.

'What is your reason?' she raised her eyebrows.

'Jose…' Lucas trailed off, 'look, I have been doing my household chores which takes up all of my time', he tried to reason with her, 'what are you doing here?' quickly changing the subject.

'Nothing', she look quite annoyed at the change in subject.

'School starts next…'

'Month I know! I just like to get ahead…' she cuts in annoyingly.

'Ahead? Trying to get ahead of me?' Lucas smirked at her. Hermione frowns at him and sighed, she gave up, she rather not argues with him at the first encounter after two whole months.

'I would happily give you a warm hearty hug if it is not for the books', he grinned at her slyly. Hermione laughed and grabbed all of the books and placed it on the ground. Lucas pulled her into his arms and whispered to her, 'aren't you suppose to say I missed you at this moment'.

'Don't push it', she whispered warningly. Lucas smiled at her and gathered up her books again, 'I will walk you back home'.

It was a long walk, Lucas felt the need to apparate, but apparating in the middle of a muggle street was not a good idea. So he just had to put up with it and walk her back, his muscle started to hurt as the books weigh a ton.

'How's Harry and Ron?' trying to distract himself from the pain.

'They are fine, you should write to them you know', Hermione said.

'I will if I can find some time'.

'We are here', Hermione stopped at a warm looking house. She grabbed the books from Lucas, 'bye Lucas, we should meet up from time to time'.

'Sure', he nodded in agreement, 'bye'. Lucas turned around and started jogging back to his house while Hermione stood there in a daze.


	10. Chapter 10

"I am sure this is the place, I have got to go now Lucas", Jose embraces his godson one last time before disapparating. Lucas stared at the building for a while and look down at the small square paper that had "12 Grimmauld place" written on it. Placing his suitcase beside him, he sat on it, looking a little confused. The streets were dimly lighted up by the street lights. As well as what it seems to be an easy address to figure out, somehow the number twelve is missing.

"Lucas", a gruff voice called out to him. The building opened up into two and Professor Moody came out from it, he summoned Lucas over.

"I knew you will get lost", he said in a vile way, paying no attention to Lucas greeting.

"Well do you blame me?" he grumbled pulling out a badly drawn map and shoved it into Moody's hand.

"Fair enough", Moody crumpled the map and threw it into the air. Halfway through the air, the paper caught on fire burning it into ashes, "you know he can't draw".

Lucas snorted at Moody, "he?" he chuckled, while Moody hobbled alongside him frowning at his silly grin on his face, "you mean I?" Moody smashed his walking stick onto the ground and the wall behind him started to close up.

"You better learn some respect boy", he slammed the door opened and Lucas shrugged walking in as Moody held the door open with his walking stick. A tall and long, matted, black hair man stood at the long hallway which was lit up by a large chandelier and gas lamps. He bares his yellow teeth as he grinned at Lucas, he looked somewhat like his godfather, but he was taller and had broad shoulders.

"Lucas Wright?" he grin widens as Lucas lips curved a little and he kept looking back at Moody.

"Don't look at me boy, look at him! I am not Lucas Wright am I?" Moody said and squeezed pass Lucas and the man.

"Sorry, but do I know you?" Lucas asked.

"No, but I know Jose", he smiled and held his hand out, "I am Sirius Black".

Lucas took his hand and shook it; he smiled meekly, "it is an honor having an invitation from you sir".

"Jose told me all about you and that good lad was right", he said while Lucas chuckled lightly. A cat purred and rubbed against his leg. Lucas bends over and strokes the ginger cat while it purred loudly while Sirius looked at him fondly.

"Cat person are you?" Sirius said softly.

"No sir, but I treat cats with respect due to a certain person", he replied thinking about Professor McGonagall. Sirius nodded and pointed up the stairwell, "I am sure they are waiting for you".

"Thank you for having me again sir"

"Lose the formality Lucas, just call me Sirius"

Lucas smiled and walked up the stairs which was decorated by head of house-elves mounted on plagues. The stairs creaks at every step he took, reaching the first floor he stopped as he saw one of red headed young girl appearing from the second room.

"Ginny?" he looked at her, he knew her well enough to call her base on first name basis. He chatted with her a few times when he bumped into her, knowing well that Hermione was her best friend since Hermione was always seen around her.

"Lucas, when did you get here?" she smiled beautifully, Lucas just stood there awkwardly not knowing whether to embrace her because his hands were full with all the baggage, so he just stood there smiling.

"Just then, it is good to see you", he said and before he knew it Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Somehow his neck hurts at the way she held it, he had to bend down a little and stood in an awkward position as he couldn't return the hug. The slight but loud warning cough saved his neck from cramping; he turned around to meet another red head.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Ron muttered angrily and squeezed his way between Lucas and Ginny.

"I was just giving him a friendly hug", Ginny replied back sharply but Ron wasn't convinced.

"Doesn't look like that to me", he snapped, pushing Ginny further away from Lucas.

"Not like I was snogging him!" Ginny snapped back and smack the back of Ron's head hard. Ron whimpered at the painful smacked and frowned at Ginny. Lucas placed his baggage down gently before pulling Ron close to him and gave him a bear hug.

"Ron!" he held him tight and Ron was gasping for air. Lucas let him go and held his face, looking at him straight in the eye, "so? Does that mean that I am in love with you?"

"Fine, you prove your point", Ron gasped and Ginny laughed at him. Ron glared at Ginny who just grinned at him and mock his intelligence. Standing there watching the two of them yelling at each other seems to enlighten Lucas a little, he never felt closer to home before. Actually, he never felt this feeling before, "reunion" he whispered softly and smiled to himself. Most of the time he had him family close by his side. Every night they would all gather together after a long day of work and school, he would play some boring board games with Jose and his mum or learn his spells with Minerva, Maurice and Jose. He never thought they would leave his side, until the day his mum died, that was when his heart shattered to pieces and although it was piece back slowly, somehow a part of him has died along with her. Lost and sad, he swore he would never be close to someone again. Remembering what he swore, he shook his head softly; he mustn't be too close to them.

The floor board creaks and somehow he heard a loud gasped. Turning around he saw Harry smiling at him and Hermione with her mouth hung wide open. Harry walked right up the Lucas and gave him the quick warm hug, "where have you been and when did you get here?"

Lucas watched Harry's emerald eyes sparkled. Lucas's eyes were much darker than his.

"I just got here and I have been living with Jose", he scrunched his eyebrow, "I did write to you".

"Yeah you did, just that Ron was quite worried about you", Harry said looking sideways and saw Ron giving him a glare.

"Ron? Being caring?" Lucas said sarcastically, "sorry, Ron didn't write to you, never thought you know how to write".

"I do know how to write", he snapped and then dropped his tone lower, "you never reply…" he pouted his mouth and mumbled.

"I didn't get any letters from you", Lucas narrowed his eyes, "are sure you sent one?"

"Yes I did…" he cut off and started mumbling angrily, "that bloody bird!"

"Did you use Errol again?" Ginny raised her eyebrows. Ron shifted his gaze elsewhere, he knows fairly well he wasn't supposed to use that retired owl. Ginny smacked Ron at the back of his head again which make him glare at her again. Lucas turned his attention to Hermione who has seems to froze in her spot.

"Are you okay?" Harry looked at her quizzically, he stepped aside waiting for Hermione to greet Lucas.

Hermione stood there still shocked at his presence, she shifted uncomfortably at Lucas gaze. Her heart pounded hard against her chest as Lucas inched closer to her. Pulling her closer to him, he wrapped his arms around her neck pressing her head against his muscular chest. A steady and strong heartbeat, Hermione could hear his heartbeat as she return the embrace.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Ron interrupted them.

"What?" Harry look at Ron, "Is there something all of you know that I don't?"

"Does every hug that Lucas give to a girl means he is in a relationship with them?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"What?" Hermione snapped, "I am not dating Lucas!"

Harry glance at Hermione watching her blushed, he knows how she felt. It doesn't take one to ask, it take one to observe. Harry knew Hermione well enough to know that she has a crush on him, the way she look at him, the way she reacted when she see him, it all tells.

"Ron, should I turn gay for your sake?" he smiled cheekily and grabbed Ron's face giving him a sloppy wet kiss on the cheek.

"No…what…" Ron stuttered and went bright red while Ginny smirked at him.

"Maybe Ron is gay, you never know", Ginny scoffed making Ron snapped again. The two red head started fussing over the littlest thing that could find about each other. They fell silent immediately as soon as they saw Sirius appearing out of nowhere. Sirius smiled at Harry and gave him an assuring smile before turning to face Lucas.

"Lucas", he paused and smiled, "can I have a word with you?" Lucas nodded and went with him.

Arriving at the desolated room, Sirius shut the door behind him close. Lucas paced around the small, dark room stopping as a man emerges from the dark.

"Jose?" Lucas moved closer towards the man. Jose was clean shaven, he certainly did look unusual to Lucas but indeed it shows his wide and handsome smile more. His brown eyes twinkled when Lucas mouth curved into a smile.

"Since when do you care about your appearance?" Lucas teased as he slapped Jose shoulders hard.

"Ever since I got a bratty godson", he laughed and squeezed Lucas's cheeks together, "by the way more ladies are charmed by my clean shaven looks". Jose expected answer made Lucas roll his eyes.

"Jose", Sirius said. Jose nodded and walks to stand beside Sirius. Jose had his hands in the pocket, head bow and a serious look on his face, Lucas knew that this matter was serious and somehow it requires his full attention. He knew his godfather really well, well enough to read his emotions.

"Lucas, you should know that he has return", Jose said with his back facing Lucas. Lucas nodded slightly while Sirius arched his head in a suspicious way.

"So you believe what Harry saw?" Sirius asked, moving closer towards Lucas.

"It is not the matter of believing", Lucas replied calmly and Jose looked over his shoulder and his body tense a little. Lucas knew that Jose knows what he meant.

"You broke your promise?" Jose said softly, Lucas looked up to face Jose.

"I did not promise you anything", Lucas responded and force himself to look straight into Jose angry eyes. He doesn't need Jose consent to do everything and he certainly doesn't need to consult Jose on seeing his father.

"You are too young for Merlin sake!" Jose yelled furiously, his loud voice boomed around the tiny room.

"I am fifteen I can make my own choices", Lucas answered, trying his best to hide his frustration.

"You were fourteen"

"Does that make any difference?"

"A big difference", Jose answered angrily; his face was red with anger.

Lucas swallowed angrily as Jose went out of the room and slammed the door shut. Sirius stood there in the corner silently; he knows well enough not to intrude into other people's business. Lucas clenched his jaw and looked at the door; his eyes were filled with anger and frustration.

"He is after what he doesn't have the last time", Sirius said, watching every step that Lucas made, "we do not know whether it is you or Harry".

"He is after Harry, he wants me…" Lucas muttered and shoved his hand in his pocket, "alive", he continued after a long paused. Sirius widens his eyes, unsure what Lucas meant.

"He knows I am just like him..." Lucas walked towards the door and Sirius fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Lucas", Sirius stopped him in his tracks, before he could open the door, "he cares".

"I know", Lucas replied softly and he swung the door opened just to meet an ear in front of him. He tugged at the ear and snapped the line connected to it into half. He sighed and shoved the ear into his pocket.

It was close to midnight; Lucas has spent his whole day in the room that he shared with Ron and Harry. He threw the ear on the Ron's bed and watched Ron's eyes widen. But Lucas let it slide, not that he discusses anything that important. Harry still got his eyes fixed on him from time to time; Lucas ignored him as he continued to unpacked.

"I thought you were being expelled", Lucas said after he finished unpacking.

"No, not quite", Harry shook his head gently.

"Not quite?" Lucas raised his eyebrows.

"Dumbledore somehow came to his defense", Ron replied for him and Harry nodded. Lucas smiled at him and sat on his bed.

"I suppose the ministries are somehow corrupted", Lucas uttered and Harry widens his eyes in wonder, "I mean, the ministry is in charge of the dementors".

"Lucas is right", Hermione added in, straight after she bolted into the door. Look who has been eavesdropping, the Golden Trio just wants to know everything.

"But that is just completely bonkers!" Ron exclaimed jumping up to his feet.

"Well, is it foolish to think that the darkest wizard is after Harry?" Lucas remarked, forcing Ron to quietly sit back down on his bed. Harry eyes darted around the room before it finally rested on Ron then facing the two on the opposite side. He picked up his wand and held it in his palms.

"Whatever happens, I am ready", he said with a stern look on his face. Hermione smiled weakly, placing her hand on Harry's hand, she looked up at him, "and I will always be by your side". Harry nod at her and Ron patted Harry's back muttering a "me too" softly. Lucas shifted uncomfortably, looks like the golden trio is having their moments, so he stood up and quickly excused himself.

Walking into the dining area, a long and majestic table sat in the middle of the dining room. At the far end of it seems to be Jose sitting alone having a mug in his hand. Lucas walked towards him and calmly pulled out a chair beside him. It was their first fight; most of the time was just senseless bickering that they would just end up laughing and teasing each other.

"I care about you, I might not act like I do but I really do", Jose said without looking at Lucas. He just sat there gazing down at the mug, "I made a promise to your mother and I plan to keep it. I have already lost one person whom I care and love so much and I just can't bear to lose another one".

"I did this…"

"For yourself", Jose cuts in, he looked at Lucas and continued, "anger, revenge that is all you. You are killing yourself".

"I saw it", he muttered, keeping his gaze down unable to face Jose.

"See what?" Jose asked, placing his hand on Lucas shoulder, forcing his to look up.

"Me…I killed my mum didn't I?" Lucas stammered, tears welled up in his eyes while Jose gaped his mouth open wide.

"What?" Jose exclaimed trying his best to put on a shocking face.

"Don't play with me Jose! You knew!" Lucas yelled slamming his hands on the table he stood up immediately, upsetting the chair.

"Lucas, calm down, how did you find out anyway?" Jose said weakly, trying his best to keep his composure.

"Time turner", he answered, "I am going to become someone like him right?" Lucas stared at him, giving him a cold, hard look, forcing him to answer.

"No", Jose stood up immediately, though he did have quite a shifty gaze.

"How am I suppose to convince myself when my godfather knows that I am going to be like my father", he said angrily and stormed off. It was hard to accept the fact that he was going to be like his father. How? How could he even kill his mother cold bloodedly and not even upset about the fact that she is dead? He remembered those cold, green eyes he saw, an eye without any emotions. He walked across the narrow, hallway fast, he needed some air. Grabbing his jacket he turned to see a beautiful brown eye staring at him intensely.

"Where are you going at this hour?" Hermione asked. She wasn't going to leave is she? Damn, she is annoying at time, Lucas thought.

"This doesn't concern you"

"It does very much", Hermione said cocking her head in such a bossy way.

"Fine", Lucas hissed, his eyes darted everywhere making sure he haven't woken anybody up. He grabbed her by the hand and shoved her jacket into her arms. He darted out of the door and with the wave of his wand the building separated, he looked back to make sure Hermione was following. Seeing her standing there uncertainly, he grabbed her and dragged her along. It was raining cats and dogs outside. Staying in a well, hidden house with no windows, they would never be able to see the daylight or any activities that goes on outside.

"Have you got your wand?" he asked, pulling her to the middle of the street.

"Yes…" Hermione got cut off as they apparated to a deserted area, in the middle of nowhere.

"You are not allowed to apparate!"

"I have already got my license mind you", he muttered walking away from her and stopped in his tracks. The ground was muddy and they were soaking wet. Taking a quick looked around he whispered "perfect".

"What?" Hermione mistakenly thinks that he was saying something to her.

"Take out your wand", Lucas commanded.

"What?"

Lucas walk towards her pointing his wand at her, Hermione quickly whipped out her wand as soon as she saw his menacing smile.

"You are threatened by me aren't you?" he said, dropping his wand to the ground. A lightning flashes by lighting the sky up for a split second.

"No", she yelled back as the thunder roared.

"Kill me"

"What?"

"Kill me for Merlin sake!" Lucas yelled at her as Hermione shook her head furiously. Lucas moved towards her swiftly, grabbing her by the shoulders. His eyes showed signs of emptiness; nothing seems to matter to him anymore, "if you don't, I will be killing many other innocence people".

"No you won't!"

"I am becoming like him!" he snarled, squeezing her shoulders tightly, she flinched a little.

"No!" she yelled pushing Lucas back hard and he tripped over and landed hard onto the ground, "you…you are not like him" she stammered. She went to kneel beside Lucas who just lay there motionless.

"What do you know?" he said, covering his eyes with his arms.

"I know that you are caring…" she trailed off, knowing that when she starts, she would never stop.

He sat up; it was hard to tell whether he has been crying because of the rain.

"Listen carefully, because I am not going to mention this twice", he said, almost in a whisper, "Voldemort is my father". He turned towards her, expecting her to gulp and ran as far away as possible like Emma's family did. But instead of running away, she just sat there, beside him and gulped. She was shocked, but somehow not frightened.

"So?" was all she said, raising her brows, she wasn't sure how to react.

"So? I am the darkest wizard son!" he exclaimed, chuckling slightly quite relieved at the way she reacted.

"You have your own heart and he has his, that's what makes you two different", she smiled. Lucas laughed at her, she was right. Grabbing a handful of mud near him he rubbed it on her face.

"Lucas!" she was shocked at his reaction.

"Whose fault is it that I look so grubby?" he puts on a childish grin as Hermione chuckled. He watched her giggled and smiled. Watching her still quite clean, he tackled her onto the puddle of mud making her looks as grubby as him. She laughed and swatted his arm trying her best to push him away as he still lay on top of her pressing her down onto the mud.

"Thank you", he muttered then quickly pulls her up and gave her a tight hug. Under the cold wind and rain, it was indeed a great moment for Hermione. She leaned her head on his broad shoulder and felt the warm emits his body onto hers. Before she knew it, they were back at Grimmauld place, in the middle of the street. Laughing and giggling together as they enter the house, Ron stood there like an angry father waiting for his kids to come home after curfew.

"Where did you guys go?" he muttered angrily as he watched the two mucky teenagers standing by the doorway grinning from ear to ear.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

King Cross Station was really crowded; Lucas finds it hard to get onto the train. With much difficulty he shoved his way through a mother as she was trying to say her final goodbye to her kids. "Sorry", he uttered as he saw the annoyance look on the mother's face. She sighed and gasped as Ron and Hermione shoved through too.

"How rude", she exclaimed angrily while her little children just stared at them with their eyes wide opened.

"I am truly sorry, but you are blocking the way", Hermione apologized smacking Ron in the head, expecting him to do so. Ron gave the woman a disdainful look before muttering a quick apology. Hermione sighed and apologized for Ron's behavior and Lucas pulled Hermione into the train cutting her off on her apology.

"You don't have to apologize", Ron said as he follows Hermione from behind, walking through the narrow way while Lucas searches for an empty compartment.

"Why?"

"It isn't your fault anyway"

"Ron, it is extremely rude to bump into someone and not say sorry"

_For Merlin sake, those two are at it again, they will never stop bickering over a little thing,_ Lucas thought, _like an old couple_. He smiled and stopped at an empty compartment and slid the door open. Lucas flopped down on to the seat and just as Hermione was going to sit beside him, Ron beat her to it first making Hermione frowned at him.

"What?" Ron just shrugged at Hermione"s annoyed look. Ron might not be the most sensible man on earth but he is a great friend, Lucas just scoffed at the two of them. Seeing that there is nothing to do he took his 'Messing with Dragon' book out and read.

"So how do you think Harry is going?" Ron interrupted his reading as he was just reading through the second line of the book. Hermione looked up, also having a book in her hand opened.

"He will be just fine", Lucas answered back without bothering to look up and continued reading on.

"How will he be arriving to Hogwarts?" Ron asked again interrupting Lucas.

"Harry has already filled you in just an hour ago", Hermione said, looking rather annoyed at Ron.

"Pardon me for not being the brightest wizard!" Ron exclaimed.

There is goes again, Lucas thought as the bickering began. He shut his book and sighed, he knew he wouldn't get much reading done with the two old couple in the same compartment as him. Standing up, he walked out of the compartment planning to find a quieter place to be. Wandering on the sidewalk again, Lucas spotted a compartment that seems to be occupied by one girl that he recognized, Padma Patil. He knew Padma was the decent one, the one who was quite studious and mature unlike her twin who was full of gossip and wouldn't shut her mouth when it comes to boys.

"Mind if I join you?" Lucas smiled as he slid the compartment door open.

"Sure go ahead", Padma smiled back, as waiting till Lucas sat down, "so why do you want to join me, may I ask?"

"Hermione and Ron, they bickering over something again", Lucas chuckled a little, remembering the two of them.

"Ron, can't imagine he was my date to the Yule ball", Padma scoffed and Lucas burst out laughing. They sat there chatting to each other, reliving their memories from last year. Most of the time, the joke was on Ron. It was a good time, Lucas didn't really know Padma that well because of the different house and her quiet personality seems to pull them apart. But Lucas found her interesting, a beautiful lady who has some sense of humor in her. His mother was right; never judge a book by its cover as she always said. Though he knows she really meant, she was thinking about his father again.

"Where is your sister?" he asked, realizing that her sister wasn't around.

"Somewhere, she was with Lavender the last time I saw her", she shrugged, "God knows, she might be flirting with some boys again". Lucas chuckled at her remarks, "have she dated before?"

"Not that I know of"

"Have you?" Lucas said, adding a slight smirk on his face.

"No and I don't really plan to", she answered back politely, "unless…"

"Unless…?" Lucas raises his brows.

"Unless, a guy whom I like ask me out", she smiled shyly as Lucas rolled his eyes. He opened his book and scanned through it he couldn't really concentrate. He looked at her through his eyelashes, she really seems very intriguing. She seems pretty laid back as she just stared out the big window, watching the trees and the mountains zoom by.

"Seen anything you like?" Lucas asked, "Just wondering why a studious person like you would spend your time looking out the window".

"I am not Hermione", she snickered and watched a smiled creep up Lucas face.

Upon the arrival of Hogwarts, so many things have happened. Harry was accepted back to Hogwarts and it was all thanks to Dumbledore who got him out of that messed. Now, the order is trying to mess with Hogwarts, they are indeed taking full control of Hogwarts. It was certainly great to be back to Hogwarts, but with the ministry interfering, it wasn't really a fun fact. Two months just passes by within a blink of an eye, it was great being with friends and all but it seems that with the ministry around, there wouldn't be much magic performing going around.

"Blimey! Umbridge, can you believe it?" Ron exclaimed throwing his hand up in the air. Lucas just shrugged, holding the daily prophet in his head, he scanned the headlines, "Umbridge made Head" what a domineering title. Throwing the newspaper into the fire, they watched the paper consumes with fire and slowly disappeared.

"With Umbridge around, we will never be able to pass our OWL", Hermione said softly.

"Why don't you teach us Harry?" Ron asked

"Yeah Harry, you could teach us" Hermione chided in.

"What? No...I can't"

"Why not? I saw you perform a full patronus before"

Harry gulped; it was true he did perform a full patronus. He glances up at Lucas while Lucas just shrugged and smiled but Harry kept his gazed on him. He knew that kind of look, a look of a plan. Lucas knew he wasn't going to like it; he frowned at Harry who just gave him a smirked.

"Lucas can teach can't he? Besides he has pass his OWL exam", Harry added in.

Lucas sighed, shaking head, "No, I am not going to be part of it, you are on your own Harry".

"Lucas, you shouldn't be selfish, at least help us out", Hermione said, giving his a stern look, "that is the least you can do right?" she raises her brow hoping that she convinced him into helping out.

"Me? Being selfish?" he laughed and stopped as soon as he saw their serious face, "you got to be joking", and he shook his head, "I am not good at teaching".

"Come on Lucas, be a good sport", Ron said nudging him on his arm.

"Alright, alright, I will be Harry's assistant, nothing more", he widens his eyes, expecting at least and a cheerful agreement or nods. But all he got was unhappy grunts from Ron and Harry while Hermione just shook her head in disbelieved. He smiled at them and stood up leaving the three of them behind planning their little scheme.

Arriving at the library which was usually empty at this hour, he walked across the aisle and stopped in his tracks as he saw Padma placing books back into the cupboard. He stood there watching her with a smiled on his face.

"Padma", he stood there with a sheepish grin on his face. Padma looked up and smiled back at him. After two months of keeping close contacts, he was pretty close to her. They meet from time to time, bumping into each other or most of the time in the library. They love each other's company; Lucas still did find her interesting and somehow a little attractive.

"What is it Lucas?" she said, still placing the books back to the shelves.

"I'm wondering whether you are becoming a second Hermione", he joked and walked towards her.

"Come on, I am not that bad, am I?"

"Probably half as bad as her"

"Hermione is a sweet girl, stop mocking her"

"I am not, I respect her", he said and lifted himself up onto the table.

"You like her don't you", Padma asked, eyeing him closely.

"Stop looking at me that way", he chuckled, "No I don't". Padma scoffed at his last words and Lucas smiled, "I take her as a friend".

"I think you like her", Padma said sliding the last book back into the shelves.

"Hmm…" Lucas tried to pull a thinking face, "No", he replied after a long paused. Padma was going to open her mouth again but Lucas shut her up, "Padma, no, enough about Hermione". He hopped off the table and closed the gap between them.

"About your dating system", he smiled handsomely while Padma just stood there frozen. She knew what he was going for.

"I said one because I didn't think it would happen", she muttered softly.

"Well…" he dragged on and took another step closer, "does it work for me?"

"Is this the way you flirt?" Padma asked and Lucas just smiled at her. She sighed and looked at him, he is indeed a charmer and he knew what he was doing. Grabbing her by the hand, he pulled her closer and their nose met. He leaned in, brushing his lips against hers and the taste of her entice him. He felt her pull him in closer, she placed her hand on his neck allowing him to deepen the kiss. But as he was trying to deepen the kiss, he heard footsteps. Quickly pulling themselves apart, they regain to their normal composure. Padma started pulling books out of the shelves while Lucas pretended to search for a book to read. The footsteps grew louder and Seamus Finnigan appeared among the book shelves and just nodded in acknowledgement to them. As he left, Lucas turned to look at Padma and gave her a kind of look and both of them burst out laughing.

The place was a bit dirty and the smell was a bit nasty but it was a good place to have a secret meeting. Harry's story was interesting and yet true, he did experience it himself. It wasn't a time to muck around but seeing Padma among the crowd, he couldn't help himself but winked cheekily at her. When Padma blushes, Parvati seems to notice something as she kept looking at Padma then at Lucas. After all of them had their name on the list of "Dumbledore's Army", Lucas grabbed Padma to a corner and seems to be engaged in a deep conversation.

"Since when did he get so close to her?" Ron said softly to Harry. Harry was too busy watching Cho as she walked off that he didn't seems to hear what Ron has said. Ron just shrugged and went to help Hermione to clear up the messed that they have made.

"You haven't told your sister have you?" Lucas whispered in Padma ear which seems to shift uncomfortably. She was a private person, shy and not wanting anyone to know about their relationship.

"Are you kidding? It is my sister for Merlin sake, she is a blabber mouth"

"She is your sister after all, but she seems to have a hint about you and me"

"Let's go for a walk, I don't like discussing this matter with them around", she whispered.

Lucas nodded and turned around watching the three of them who doesn't even care about their existence. They were just clearing the mess and ignoring the two conservative couple. Lucas led her out of the room and as soon as they were out of sight, Hermione dropped everything that she was doing and flopped onto a nearby chair.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked, concerned about how his friend react. Stacking up chairs isn't that tiring is it? Ron thought. Harry knew all this while and went to her side; he flopped into a seat next to her and placed his hand around her.

"You will get over it", he smiled reassuringly and Hermione smiled back with a teary eye.

"I need some time", she said, standing up and walked out.

Snow seems to have covered the road and Hogsmeade. As the whole area was embedded with snow, Hermione finds it a little hard to walk. She stumbled a few times but got back up and turned to a small alley that seems to be cleared of snow. I must get over him, she thought as she walked into the dark alley alone. It was cold and damp in that alley; she shivered and hugs herself wishing that she have a cup of hot chocolate with her right now. As she turn around the corner, she stopped in her tracks and knew she have taken the wrong route. Her heart dropped and shattered to a million of pieces, she watched miserably as the guy she likes snogged another woman. She turned away immediately, trying her best to hold back her tears. She walked away slowly, she has this urged to go up to him and slapped him in the face for making her that miserable. As the two couple pulled away from each other, she sprinted off running and tripped, dropping face first into the snow. She lay there for a couple of minutes, crying into the snow.

"Did you hear something?" Lucas cocked his head up and looked around.

"No", Padma replied, she glance around too, self consciously praying and hoping that it wasn't her sister or Lavender.

"I thought I heard someone running off and crying", he muttered and just shrugged it off. He grabbed her hand and walked out of the alley. As soon as they were among the crowds, Padma shook of Lucas hand off and they both parted their own ways. He smiled to himself, kicking the snow in glee.

"Hermione?" he looked up seeing Hermione lying in the snow muttering something.

"Lucas!" she sat straight up, "No! Don't come near?" she yelled as Lucas tried to go closer to her.

"What is wrong?"

"No! Nothing is wrong! Why must something always be wrong with me? Is it because I am single and upset?" she snapped, brushing the snow off her.

"What?" Lucas was not really sure what she is talking about. Knowing that she has made a fool out of herself, she bolted off.

"Hermione!" Lucas yelled out after her, he was still quite confused. Don't tell me she have got a thing for me, he thought, no, that is just absurd. "She hates me", he muttered, "she hates me for being smarter than her", he grinned at the word 'smarter'. He shouldn't taken all her glory, maybe if he acted more like Ron or Harry, she wouldn't have hated him as much as she did now.

The coins in his hands numbers change, disappearing then appearing again with a different number. He flicked it into the air and caught it without difficulty. Shoving the coin into his pocket, he glances at Hermione who was playing with the coin. Hermione glared back at him and a smiled creep up the corner of Lucas lips.

"Ready?" Lucas asked as Hermione reach for her wand. She nodded as soon as she got hold of her wand and they walked to the room of requirements together in silence. Hermione has been quite harsh to him lately, snapping at him for no reason at just one simple question. She blames him for making her fall for him and she hated the feelings she had for him. After a whole month of awkward talks and terrible acting, Hermione thought she have gotten over him.

"I am sorry for whatever I did", he mumbled, as he waited for the bricks to rearrange themselves opening up to a room.

"I know, you told me that many times"

"But why do I feel that I am not forgiven?"

"You are not", Hermione smirked evilly and Lucas just sighed.

The room opened up to a black and shiny tiled room with mirrors place in almost every corner of the room. It was perfect for a place to practice. Everyone seems to have arrived, they were late. As the lesson has already started, Lucas walked as quiet as possible to join the others. The line was long; everyone seems to be watching Harry cast the expelliarmus spell. Neville was standing there with his wand out and gulped nervously.

"Expelliarmus!" He yelled, flicking his wand to hand making the spell rebound and his wand flew backwards almost hitting Lucas in the face.

"Don't worry about it Neville, you will get the hang of it", Harry reassured the upset Neville, patting him on the back, "Alright everyone, stupefy is a charm used to stun enemies". They gather up closely as Harry and stood on one side, "How about you Dennis? Give me your best shot", Harry pointed at a rather young and small looking boy. He have the biggest grinned on his face as he stood at the other end, pointing his wand at Harry, he yelled "Stupefy" and the spell hit Harry squared in the chest and it also rebound hitting Dennis too.

"Quiet good Dennis", he smiled, rising to his feet he look at Hermione and smile, "Do you want to have a go Hermione?" She nodded and stood at the other end.

"Who wants to go against her?" Harry asked looking at the quiet crowd as they hung their head low not wanting to be chosen. It is funny as no one wants to challenge the brightest witch in the school knowing that they would lose no matter what. But Ron shot up his hand eagerly.

"I rather Lucas be my opponent", she smiled, but something about her smile was different. A kind of intention was set in her mind. Lucas cringed at the call of his name, he smiled back weakly and walk to the other end. Wand raised, both of their eyes were intent as if they were exchanging words with each other by just looking.

"Go!"

"Stupefy!" Hermione shouted and a jet of light appeared flying directly straight towards Lucas. Lucas skillfully blocked the spell with a wave of his wand. Furious, Hermione cast a few more and again Lucas banished it skillfully.

"Diffindo! Expelliarmus! Impedimenta!" She yelled multiple of spells out and jets of light flew out of it while Lucas opened his eyes wider. Has she gone mad, he thought, she is trying to kill me.

"Protega", he muttered forming a protection shield around him, the spells rebounded flying everywhere around the room. Before she can open her mouth and say another spell, Lucas cast a quick, 'Expelliarmus' on her, disarming her on the spot. Lucas saw Fred giving him a thumb up as George shoved some coins into Fred's hand. It was exhausting fighting with her, it really wasn't easy and although she is a girl she is quite tough. Harry went to cheer her up while Ron walked towards him with his arms folded.

"Good job", Ron smiled at him, "I would have finished the fight earlier on if I were you". You would have lost if you duel with her, Lucas thought smiling to himself. Ron patted his back and gave him a quick smile before finding a partner to practice with.

"I reckon she fancy you", Padma strides up to him.

"Are you joking? She was trying to kill me back then", Lucas scoffed.

"Hey, for the holidays, do you mind meeting my parents?"

"What? We are not getting married you know"

"I know, just that we are allowed to bring one friend back with us and I chose you", she smiled expecting Lucas to feel honor at her choice. Lucas just frowned at her suggestion; he never wants to meet her parents especially after what Parvati had told him. _"If my father founds out that you are dating Padma, he will kill you, literally"_. Parvati knew all these while and as known that girl always tailing them both trying to get the truth out of them. Padma at last surrender and told her the truth but somehow Parvati reaction was unexpected. She turned onto a protective mode straight away, threatening Lucas that if he cheats on her or make her cry she will make his life a misery. Then she turns back to blabber-mouth again and the news spread pretty quickly.

"Alright, but you are digging my grave", he muttered solemnly.

"Cheer up, it is not that bad" Padma smiled pulling him in to kiss him. Lucas pulled away as soon as he heard a gasped and as he turned around he saw Hermione running out of the room.

"Excuse me", he said and ran out of the room, chasing after Hermione. Lucas ran after her and with his long legs and fit body he was able to catch up to her pretty quickly.

"Hermione stop!" Lucas yelled as he grabbed her hand and spun her around. He never seen her cry before, somehow his heart dropped when he saw the tears ran down her cheeks. She sobbed quietly and pushed his hand away hard. He felt a hard slapped right across his cheeks. Stepping back a little he saw the usual glare, the stern and cold hard glare.

"What is wrong?"

"Somehow I feel like you are a bigger idiot than Ron!" she yelled, "Have you even considered my feelings!"

"Yes, I have!"

"No, you haven't!" she cried, "If you have! You wouldn't have snog her in front of me! You wouldn't have dated her! You wouldn't have made me fall for you!"

Lucas felt like he got a heavy load of burden on him, "fall for you?" he stuttered. Somehow it seems to explain everything that happened between them. The constant glare and the annoyance face when she sees him, she likes him. "But, you hated me the day I arrived", he continued watching her shaking furiously.

"I did, I hated how you make me look bad, more like a fool. But…but I knew it wasn't your intentions. You should stop being so nice to me, I think that is what made me change", she broke down crying. Lucas grabbed her into his arms gently and yet so swiftly.

"So you want me to break up with her?" he felt her pushed him away, she shook her head furiously. Lucas scratched his head and hesitated, "I don't really know how to consider your feelings, but I know how you feel"; he smiled weakly, trying his best to enlighten the mood. Her sobbing is killing him; she was something special to him and seeing her cry was something he needs to be there. He wasn't sure what he was suppose to do so he grabbed her arm and pulled her in, leaning closer. His lips touches hers, it was a soft and gentle kiss. His tongue brushes against her lips, asking for entrance. Hermione opened her mouth a little allowing Lucas tongue to enter. She tasted of sweet just like strawberry. Lucas pulled back as he felt a painful sting on his lower lips. Touching his bruise lips, he stared at her with his eyes wide open. Hermione face was covered with tears and her eyes showed signs of anger and confusion.

"You bit me", Lucas said.

"Don't play with my feelings", she sniffled, "I need to get over you". Lucas brows furrowed together and Hermione stormed off.

"Huh, that was something", Lucas said rubbing his temples. Padma was right, he did like her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

As the time passes by so fast, the holidays were here. Harry went back to pay a visit to Sirius while Lucas spent his time with the Patils. It was a decent looking home in England, nothing too fancy or extraordinary. Three days, he thought, three days to keep up with the patil. With a little argument and childish remarks to Padma about shortening the days of stay with them, Padma finally agree reluctantly. No doubt, the gossip girl brought her very close friend, Lavender Brown who seems rather shy when he is around.

"Home sweet home", he heard Padma whispering to herself. He sighed and dragged the big luggage that Parvati and Padma shared. The bag was as heavy as a full grown, healthy pig. He swore that the bag has undetectable extension charm placed on it because it is certainly heavier than it looks. These girls were only going to stay for one week, why bother bringing so many things? All he had was one small bag pack.

"Mum, dad!" Parvati yelled as she ran into the house, "we are home!" Padma followed Parvati in. A beautiful tan skin lady appeared and gave the girls a warm welcoming hug before looking up at Lucas. She gave him a welcoming smile and shook his hand warmly asking him to come in.

"Thank you ma'am, I see where you daughters get their looks from", he smiled kindly. Lucas was dressed in a casual jean with a button up checkered blue shirt. Although he did leave a couple of buttons on the top undone revealing the dull crystal necklace that his mother gave him.

"Now aren't you a sweet boy, is that a good thing or a bad thing?" she said, putting on a cheerful look.

"It is a good thing", he said reassuringly. He tried to lift the bag as he feels that it is quiet rude to drag the bag across the nicely polish, wooden floor.

The walkway lead to a grand and nicely furnished living room, a stout and almost bald looking man sat in a big, red leather couch. The girls ran towards him and gave a big hug while he kisses them on their cheeks. Lavender and Lucas just stood by the doorway waiting for Padma or Parvati to introduce them to their father.

"Dad, this is Lucas and Lavender", Padma smiled as she dragged both of them closer to her father. Her father smile at Lavender but his smile dropped to a frown when he saw Lucas.

"Is that a boy?" he voice was hoarse and unpleasant.

"Yes it is a boy", Parvati rolled her eyes but her father kept a stern gaze at him. Putting his papers aside, he stood up which appeared to be a head shorter than Lucas. "Let me ask you boy, what is your intention?" he asked after examining Lucas closely.

"I don't have any intention sir", he answered back politely.

"Do you intent to marry one of my daughters?"

"No, I haven't even thought of it"

"Then why are you here?"

Lucas shifted his gaze to Padma who just grinned at him sheepishly. He cast a help-me glance to her and Padma grabbed her father's arm and tried her best to convince him to allow Lucas to stay.

"No! There is no boys allowed in here, you know the rules Padma!" he raised his voice and Padma squirmed and Parvati rushed to her side. Lucas knew what he meant so he nodded at Padma assuring her that he understands.

"How am I supposed to get marry when I can't bring any boys back to meet you?" Padma screamed. This is just messed up, Lucas thought, and somehow I am the cause to it all.

"I never thought it was you who would break the rules!" he roared shaking furiously while Mrs. Patil rushed to his side to calm him down. Lucas quietly walked out of the room trying to avoid the family's crazy reunion. Stepping out into the cool air, it was refreshing for him after all the commotion that he cause. It wasn't a really pleasant relaxing place with the noisy cars roaring passed him but it was better than the commotion in the house.

"Lucas!" A voice yelled out behind him. Lucas turned around the meet an upset Padma who gave him a weak smile.

"I am sorry", she mouthed to him, cringing in pain while Lucas just nod to her in understanding.

"Padma", he said before she could turn around. "Breaking the rules a little is fine", he finishes off and saw Padma stiffened a little.

"I have a feeling that this would eventually happen but I didn't want to believe it", she stammered while she look down, hiding her face, "I am sorry I can't be her" she sniffled.

"What?"

"Hermione, she breaks the rules now and then, even Dumbledore's army was her idea. She is a brilliant and yet beautiful girl. Brightest witch of all time, no wonder so many boys fell for her. I tried to be more like her so that you would like me", Padma looked up and tears started streaming down her eyes.

"I dated you because you were who you are", Lucas said sympathizing with her, "I am so sorry".

"Don't be, I should have known all this while", she burst into tears and ran into her house. Lucas sighed and placed his hands on his forehead, "that wasn't what I expected", he muttered. He swung his bag pack across his shoulders and started walking down the street. He wasn't planning to break up with her but seems like Padma got a wrong idea. It was better to end it anyway, he knew he doesn't have the same feeling for her like he used to. Funny, he thought how can one get married for years and still stay in love.

"Lucas!"

What now? Lucas thought as he spun around agitated by the interruption.

"You said you wouldn't make her cry!" Parvati ran up to him with her father trotting along behind.

"I didn't, she broke up with me"

"She told me you did it!" she exclaimed while her father wore an angry expression on his face.

"Look, she jumped into conclusion thinking I wanted to end it", he whispered quietly so that only she can hear it.

"So…you didn't mean to?"

"No", Lucas answered, "but I think it would be better to end it now", he continued.

"Right", she dragged on turning away.

"Um…Parvati", Lucas stammered and Parvati cocked up her head to look at him and Lucas bend down to give her a peck at the corner of her lips. He looked up and smirked at the bewildered father who started shouting insults at him as he sprinted off. That is what you get for kicking me out of the house, he thought. After the Patils were out of sight, Lucas stopped to catch his breath. Pulling his bag pack up as it was slipping off his shoulders, Lucas slid into a nearby desolated alley to apparate.

A hunched over woman with a hooded jacket covering her face waved her hands over a few dead flowers. The flowers withered straightened up and it regains its colour in no time. Grabbing a bunch of them, she handed it out to Lucas who stood there admiring the skills she did. He took one rose out of it and pulling out his wand he muttered something, turning the flower to a crystal. The lady raised her eyebrows and watching him intently while Lucas smiled at said, "at least it will not die again". He gently placed the crystal flower into his bag pack and started walking towards Hogwarts. Hogsmeade smelled of a mixture of ginger beer and firewhiskey, not that the little village it populated with drunkard people but so far Lucas encounter was people stumbling as they walk. Even a young man popped out of nowhere and fainted into his arms. Lucas would kindly slap him a few times till he woke up and left him at the side of the road as he refuses to wake up. The smell was awful, it somehow remind him of Jose. He hasn't been in good terms with Jose after that little fight, he haven't heard a word about him. Just a few when McGonagall bumped into him, reminding him that Jose miss him but other than that nothing.

"Lucas? What are you doing here?" Lucas turned around and looked up, he saw Harry gazing down at him. Lucas stood at doorway of the quidditch players' entrance. He never experience playing quidditch before although he do know what quidditch is and taken a little interest to it but he never did try it.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked as he watched Harry climb down from the quidditch stand, ignoring his question.

"Well, Sirius had something important he had to attend to so I came back to Hogwarts", Harry replied pushing his glasses back up, "and you said you are here because?"

"Got kicked out", he answered back nonchalantly. Harry chuckled at his remark and tossed him a broomstick.

Pulling out a small golden sphere, Harry winked at Lucas, "what about a quick game?"

"I have got some time to kill", Lucas smirked, "so all we have to do it catch that?"

"You got it", Harry smirked and accio a nicer and better looking broomstick than Lucas rugged looking one that he has in his hand.

"Somehow I feel this is a one sided game", Lucas chuckled as he got onto his broom.

"Ready?" Harry said as wings started to sprout out from the small golden sphere. Harry releases it and it started zooming everywhere.

"On a count to three", Harry smirked at Lucas and his gripped tighten onto his broom, "One, two, three!"

They were off within a split second, zooming side by side. It was harder than it looks, Lucas thought as he brings himself closer to the snitch. Stretching out his hands to reach for it, Harry cuts in, bumping him off course for a moment. It seems like Harry got things wrapped around his fingers as he started doing a little stunt by standing on his broom and start to edge closer towards the snitch. As the snitch was by his fingertips, it took a drastic turn and flew straight pass Harry. Lucas snapped back after watching Harry missed the snitch, he has been sitting on his broom watching for way too long. Lucas followed the snitch closely, trying to close the distance between them but failed miserably as the broom couldn't go any faster than his current speed. Harry once again overtook him easily and started to inch closer towards the snitch. Lucas knew that he would never win so he took his chances; standing on his broom he took a leap of faith. He dove straight towards the snitch but missing it by an inch. He took a plunge for nothing. He swiftly pulls out his wand and muttered something to break his fall. Harry descended from his broom and held the snitch in his hand with the biggest grin on his face.

"I think I just found out what you suck at", he laughed while Lucas smirked at him.

"Well, I am not so perfect am I?"

"It looks like you are", Harry pursed his lips, "first with ladies, then with the school academics..." he trailed off and shoved the golden snitch into his pockets. He scratched his head and quickly change the subject "anyway, how did you get kicked out?"

"More like unwelcome", Lucas licked his lips, quidditch was quite tiring and he is longing for a drink, "what about a walk to hogsmeade and I will tell you all about it?"

"Sounds great"

The roar of the rowdy crowds deafened Lucas words. Harry brows meet once again as he scrunched it together. He leaned in closer with a questionable look on his face, "what did you say again". Lucas cleared his throat and tried his best to talk over the loud roars and cheers. Harry shook his head again and waved his hands near his ear, signaling to Lucas he didn't hear one bit. He heard perfectly fine when he explained about the incident of Padma and her family to him but once it comes to Hermione, he just don't seems to hear it. Lucas bowed his head and sighed, he grabbed his jacket and motion Harry to follow. He doesn't know whether Harry was just ignoring whatever he said about Hermione or he just couldn't hear it. Pushing out into the open air, Harry gasped as if he was holding his breath the whole time when they were in the 'three broomstick inn'.

"So you kissed her?" Harry said after catching his breath, "I believe she must be ecstatic".

"Apparently no, she was enraged by what I did", Lucas said bitterly.

"Well, you were dating Padma weren't you?" Harry asked and watched Lucas nod, "maybe that is why".

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Cho and you, I heard you guys snogged", Lucas narrowed his eyes, eyeing Harry closely.

"Yeah", Harry gulped.

"How was it?" he nudged his innocence looking friend.

"Wet", Harry cringed, but somehow his mouth curved into a smile, "she was crying and all so…"

"So your first experience wasn't memorable?" Lucas smile was somehow impish.

"No!" Harry exclaimed, "Well it was your first time too with Padma right?"

"Nope", Lucas laughed, "my first kissed was when I was five".

Harry mouth hung wide opened his face aghast. _Impossible! That is way too young!_ Harry thought as Lucas laughed at his expression.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The past few weeks went by fast. Dumbledore's Army was abolished because of a girl who couldn't keep her mouth shut and now Dumbledore is on a run. Dolores Umbridge still holds her pride stronger than ever after she abolished Dumbledore's Army. Lucas sat there among the student with a quill and a parchment on the table. He sat there glaring at her as the sharp pain seared through his skin with a painful wound appearing saying 'I must not go against the rules'. Umbridge stood in the centre of the room tapping her wand in a rhythm, tip tap tippy tap. Lucas has the urged to hex or charm her but bit his lower lips and held back. He heard a soft sob and turned to face Dennis who seems to have tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Come one Dennis", he tried his best to comfort him, "don't cry or you will be called a pansy" but eventually his sob turns to cries. Lucas placed one finger to his lips to hush his up while he sneakily handed his neatly written parchment to Dennis.

"Take this and stop crying", he pleaded and Dennis teary eyes seem to enlighten.

Damn it! He only written a line, he cursed softly as he looked at the single line on the empty parchment that Dennis handed to him. He took the 'special' quill that Umbridge has given to him and snapped it into two. Throwing it on the floor he stood up to challenged the furious Umbridge.

"What is it, Wright?" Umbridge tries to keep a calm expression.

"I am sorry I broke your pen", he said through his gritted teeth, "I rather use my own quill".

"I am afraid that is not possible"

"But do you know that it is wrong to tortured students?"

"Who said I am torturing? I am merely teaching them until the rules truly sink in", she gave him a small evil grin, "now sit down and I will give you another quill" she said and walked right up to him and placed a quill on his table. Lucas smiled at her kindly and picked the quill up and again he snapped it into half.

"I am sorry, it broke again"

"Do not challenge me!" she screamed pointing her wand at Lucas.

"I demand to see McGonagall"

"McGonagall is under the ministry; whatever you tell her will be told through me"

"Sure, tell her that I quit", he sneered at her and left the room.

"Shit", Lucas muttered groggily as he was rudely awakened by the loud cheers below him. He got up and wrapped the warm duvet around him and walked towards the window. After the day he quit, he has been staying in Hogsmeade. The inn wasn't too bad, although most of the time he got awaken my drunkard man roaming around and slamming into his room thinking that it is their room.

"Lucas?" Jose pounded on his door hard; "Get up!" the tone of his voice was gruff and somehow fearful.

Lucas picked his shirt that was laid on the floor and put it on before opening the door.

"Where are they?" he asked pushing Lucas back as he forced his way in. Lucas looked over his shoulder and felt worried eyes gazing on him.

"They?" Lucas yawned sleepily and couldn't care less.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron…!" Sirius butted in and grabbed Lucas by the shoulder, "I need you to focus".

"Haven't you heard? I quit school!"

"I know you know! They must have told you!"

"Why are you all so worried?"

"Are you being serious?" Jose snapped as he widens his eyes, "Voldemort set a trap up for them".

Lucas stiffened and grabbed his jacket, his eyes darted everywhere as he nervously paced up and down.

"Maybe…the ministry…"

"What?"

"Arthur…" Lucas trailed off trying his best to remember the place.

"The Department of Mysteries", Sirius interrupted, "grab on!" he ordered and all of them held on to his arm and disapparated to the Department of Mysteries. They appeared in a room full of globes neatly stacked onto shelves. Half of the room was a mess as it seems like somehow had a fight in heard causing the shelves to fall like dominoes among them. Lucas watched as thousand of globes fall at a time, crashing and breaking to pieces as they hit the highly polished black floor.

"They have been here", Sirius whispered and a man with a deep scarred across his face cocked his head up in a direction, "there" he said and a loud bang was heard as a door was slammed shut. The room rotates itself, confusing the direction of the actual door that was shut. Alastor Moody glances around the room before he points at a door and slowly one by one disappeared as they apparated behind the door. Lucas stood there, feeling quite lost.

"Fine, leave me behind. Lucky for you guys, I have got legs to walk!" he yelled out angrily and started walking towards the door. He nearly lost his balanced as he opened the door to reveal an endless deep, dark pit. He sighed before taking another step to plunge into the pit. Skillfully he landed on his feet and ducked instantly as he saw a green jet flying towards him. Without wasting his time, he got up on his feet and stunned the death eater.

"Stupefy!" he yelled and ran to Ron's side.

"I could have dealt with him by myself"

"Doesn't seem like it", he said softly to himself and pushed Ron to the side as another green jet flew towards them. Ron groaned as Lucas seems to have pushed him too hard causing him to land on a rock.

Ignoring Ron's angry glare, he was ready to stun the death eater that seems to have shot at them but apparently Hermione was standing over his helpless body.

"Hermione?"

"What? Do you think I am that weak?"

"More like helpless", he grinned cheekily but his smiled dropped to a frowned as he saw Remus trying to pull Harry up. Everything seems to be happening too fast, Sirius is dead. At the corner of his eyes, he saw Bellatrix ran off crazily like a mad man who has lost its mind. She chanted happily as she ran off, "I killed Sirius Black", she chanted victoriously. Harry lost it as the echoed hit him; he shoved Remus off and ran after Bellatrix. Lucas was going to run after him but lost his footing as he saw a green jet flying towards him. Jose came out of nowhere; he jumped in front of Lucas taking the hit.

Everything was silent, too silent.

_See, that is what makes you weak, love. Weak, very weak, you are still weak. If one seeks for power, one must seek for hatred and anger. _

"Lucas!" a sharp pain pierced through his heart, he clutched his chest hard. Hermione was staring down at him, her eyes showed signs of worry and anguish. She helped him up, "I am sorry"; she muttered over and over again as tears welled up in her eyes. He felt the need to protect her and yet he was confused. Hermione moved aside to reveal a lifeless Jose on the floor. He inched his way closer while Hermione clung on to him worriedly. The shift of atmosphere was sudden that even Hermione shivered a little, releasing herself from him. Lucas gripped onto his wand tighter and gritted his teeth. His knuckles were white and his eyes were dark. Quietly he inched toward a hooded man, "is it him?" he asked and Hermione nodded. He lifted his wand and pointed towards the hooded man, "let him be Lucas, he is going to Azkaban anyway", Hermione whispered.

"And then what? He can live happily in Azkaban?" Lucas growled.

"I doubt that", Ron added.

"An eye for an eye", Lucas smiled crookedly. Hermione gazed weaken, he wasn't the Lucas she knew anymore. He was different, somehow, more like his father.

_That is right, let anger consumed you. Feel power at the palms of your hand._

"Harry is in trouble!" Lucas jumped at the sudden exclamation.

_Focus! Your godfather's murderer is right in front of you. Say it! _

"Leave him! We have to help Harry!"

_Say it. _

He heard footsteps faltered and people screaming.

"Say it"

Lucas froze at the sound of his voice. He turned this time facing Voldemort who paced in front of him. His eyes were impatient as he fiddled with his wand in between his two fingers. Lucas directed his wand towards him.

"Not planning for revenge?" his chuckled, "you disappoint me".

"Why would I please you?"

"I am the Dark Lord", he twisted smile form on his face, "or would you prefer me saying that I am your father?"

"You didn't raise me and you did try to kill my mother", he replied bluntly and Voldemort laughed.

"But, I did not kill her", his eyes somehow lighten, "you did", he smiled.

"Stop playing with me", Lucas hissed and waved his wand, threatening to strike.

"Oh, but I find you quite interesting, you got some potential"

"Why? Why do you bother? I have nothing to do with you!"

"Yes you do", he said snidely, "be by my side and we will be invincible".

"Never"

"Oh, you will", he smiled again and Lucas heard a loud gasped. He turned around to face Hermione, who looked quite pale. The dark room flashes with a bright green light in a split second and everything went silent.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The trees rustled as the wind blew. The streets were very busy as the people hurried. Dark and gloomy, it has been a very unpleasant summer as it has always been raining. Summer doesn't even feels like summer; it felt more like a miserable winter. The rain kept pouring heavily while Lucas sat calmly in a café sipping his coffee as if he couldn't care less about the time. He pushed up his sleeves and got another glance at the time again before putting on his black trench coat that suits is jet black hair.

"Leaving now?" a coy voice whispered at his ears, "I thought you were going to play with me?" she pulled back and strokes his neck gently. Lucas smirked and pushed her hand off gently, "I am late, Kate".

"How many times must I tell you? I am Sal", she sighed then shrugged "but you can call me whatever you like".

"Thanks Sal", he smiled gently but his green eyes showed no interest. Sally, Sal for short, was a beautiful sensible lady. Her black hair and her curls tend to shape her face very well. She often wore a red dress and her favourite bright red lipsticks plastered onto her succumbing lips which would often smudge across Lucas face. She closes in and was ready to plant a kiss at the corner of Lucas's lips but he placed a finger on her lips avoiding her kiss.

"Not today, I have an appointment", he smiled once again and pulled up his trench coat collar before proceeding out into the heavy rain.

Sal sighed and plummeted into the seat he sat in previously. She likes him, he is indeed a charming man who tends to flirt with women from time to time but he does have a somehow graceful yet superior look about him that Sal finds so intriguing.

"Can't keep your eyes off the famous heartbreaker?" a blonde-hair woman has a cheesy grin on her face and Sal just sighed at her question.

"Well, get over it love, he will just break your heart if you did date him and besides, he can't even remember your name".

"Lucas", Sal whispered his name as she stared into space. It has been a year from now that he has known him. The first time Sal met him was when Lucas came stumbling into the café looking drunk and exhausted. He ordered a coffee and passed out on the spot which gave them a big problem since they couldn't close the shop. So Sal kept him company as she find it interesting watching the young gentlemen sleep. She examined his face closely as he sleeps peacefully and listens to his quiet breathing.

The next day she woke up with a quite a sum of money placed by side and a paper with a simple "sorry and thank you" written on it. Sal find it quite amusing how this guy treats her like a hooker and hopes that she would bump into the stranger again. A week passed by and just when Sal was going to give up her hope about him coming about again, he came in this time sober and he walked gracefully towards the seat she was currently sitting in. That was the day she really gets to know Lucas not by his appearance but by his personality. From then on it became his regular routine to grab a cup of coffee from the tiny café as he sits in his usual seat. Occasionally he would bring one of his "girlfriends" and most of the time he breaks up with them just outside the café while he struts in elegantly like nothing happens. Sal sighed again, it is impossible to have him since he is such a playboy.

"Mr. Wright, you're late", Lucius Malfoy said as he stood there with a disdainful look on his face.

"Malfoy", Lucas greeted coldly as he stepped into the dark alleyway out off the rain. He swept his damp black hair back that was plastered onto his forehead.

"Flirting around again?" Lucius said in a disgusted way.

"And your son is no different", Lucas replied smugly, "oh pardon me; I forgot your son was a coward that he daren't indulge in a conversation with a lady".

"At least he is better than you who sleep around with muggles", Lucius spat.

"I only do it to please my father", he smirked, "and I am just merely passing my time with them, I do not sleep with them".

Lucius gritted his teeth as he tried his best to resist the urge to hit Lucas. He pulled out a piece of parchment from his coat and shoved it into Lucas's hand. Lucas glanced at the parchment and looked up at Lucius.

"The Dark Lord requested for you", Lucius muttered before disappearing into the dark. Lucas frowned at his words before apparating to a dark, haunted looking house. The floor board creaks as he walked towards a dimly lit room. Voldemort sat in his throne, an old wooden chair, with Nagini, a big snake that always stayed beside Voldemort.

"My Lord", he said through his gritted teeth, he hated to call him that, not only that, he resented every moment with him.

"Lucas, I am starting to doubt your loyalty", Voldemort said after a moment of silence.

"What is there to doubt?"

"I heard your whereabouts"

"You should send your bloody spy dogs back to where it belongs instead of poking his nose into other people's business where he shouldn't have", Lucas replied nonchalantly he knew Voldemort heard it from that nosy Lucius.

"Watch your tone", he hissed, standing up immediately.

"Anyway, what do you want?"

"Open the package"

Lucas watched him questionably; he tear opened the package to reveal a necklace. The time turner, he watched it with horror. Voldemort smiled in content before retreating back to his seat while Lucas watched him as his eyes darken and his lips formed into a straight line.

"What are you planning?"

"You know what I am planning"

"Am I not loyal enough to you that I stay by your side?"

"Lucas, you are barely by my side", Voldemort said as he gently stroke Nagini, "it is either her or the mudblood".

Lucas cringed at the thought of her; reluctantly he placed the necklace around his neck.

"Wait", Lucas was cut off before he could spin it, "Malfoy shall go with you".

"My Lord?" Lucius pale face became paler.

"Not you. Draco", he motion towards him, "I am sure Draco can easily accomplish such a simple task" Voldemort cuts off Lucius before he could say another thing. Voldemort smiled as Draco stepped forward, "you will ensure that Lucas finished his task".

A familiar face lay in the couch sleeping silently. He watched silently as Maurice lay on the couch looking troubled and exhausted at the same time clutching tightly onto a globe. Lucas swooped down to pick the globe up and examined it closely. A small voice starting to sing as Lucas held it close to his ears.

_A boy will be born which will have _

_The Dark Lord blood running through it veins._

_He will be the beacon for the boy who lives._

_He will help him to defeat the Dark Lord._

_Through his journey he will meet two women _

_Whom he loves dearly_

_One must die in order for the Dark Lord to fall._

_But_

_One will give the boy the strength, courage and wisdom_

_One will cause the fall of the boy and the Dark Lord will reign._

He pulled away, "a prophecy", he muttered looking up to see Draco standing there examining the environment.

"You heard it", a pair of green eyes that looks just like his stared back at him as it glimmered under the sun. Draco jumped at the sound of the voice and whipped out his wand. Lucas held his breath as he watched his lovely mother looking at him intensely waiting to be slain by him.

"It said one, how do you know that it is you?" he said.

"What is her name?"

"How do you know?" he tears started to well up his eyes, his lips starting quivering.

"Albus Dumbledore"

"What does he know? That old fool! He is going to die anyway!" Lucas yelled.

"He is a brilliant man and beside that girl gives you great comfort, does she not?" Maurice replied calmly, she stood up and hugged him, "what is her name?"

"Her...Hermione", he stuttered. Draco cocked up his head, "the filthy mudblood?" his wand was still pointing at Maurice. Both of them ignored him, Maurice gently cupped her son's face, "my, my, look how fine you have become"; she smiled her usual warm loving smile that Lucas felt safe.

"Now come on", Maurice pulled away from him and placed his wand in his hand, "I will be fine, let it go".

Tears started trickling down his face while Maurice smiled gently at him. He lifted his wand up slowly and pointed towards her.

"I love you, mum", Lucas muttered.

"I know", Maurice smiled and tears starting trickling down her cheeks, "I love you too", and a bright green light flashed. Draco sighed and lowered his wand, "well, we are done", he said and looked up to Lucas, "do you seriously love the mudblood?"

"You seen what I have done Malfoy, if I could kill the one I love, I wouldn't hesitate to kill the one I despise", he said softly before heading out for fresh air. He stopped and turned towards a young wounded looking Lucas who sat near the door crying.

"You will understand soon", he uttered before walking off to apparate.

His shadow loomed under the street light. It was still raining cats and dogs, Lucas stood under the lamp post, waiting. His hands were tucked into his trench coat, trying to keep himself warm. He stood there replaying the scene, the death of his mother in his head. Somehow he was thankful about the rain; at least it would hide his tears for now.

"Lucas", Harry stood there with an umbrella in his hand. He has been meeting with him monthly in Hogsmeade; it is mainly to inform Harry about the whereabouts of Voldemort and his plans. But most of the time he got sidetrack off when Harry tells him about Hogwarts and mainly Hermione. He loves her, he really do, he wasn't sure when this bug started but he does care for her deeply. He loves her, but he doesn't know whether she does.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Harry looked at him impatiently.

"I am sorry Harry; a lot have been going on"

"Well, then it is best that you don't hear this"

"What? Is it about Hermione?"

"Yes, she likes Ron", Harry said and pursed his lips.

"Ron?" Lucas shifted uncomfortably. He felt a sharp stabbed at his heart, he started pacing around nervously, "But isn't Ron dating?"

"Yes"

"Harry…"

"Seriously Lucas, let her see you, she miss you", Harry pleaded.

Lucas shook his head, he sighed and paced around nervously again. Harry stopped him in his tracks and waited patiently for Lucas's answer.

"I don't mind, but what I am afraid off is not being able to let her go"

"You are avoiding her, Lucas; you are pushing her out of your life"

"I did this for her", he growled, "If he finds out she will die".

"You are not the only one who cares for her", Harry convinced him.

"Tomorrow then", Lucas closes his eyes, fearing for his words. Harry nodded and head back to Hogwarts while Lucas apparated away. He took out the coin in his hand that Hermione charm it the last time for Dumbledore's Army. Flipping it up in the air and swiftly catches it in the air, he wonders if she really does miss him. The last time he saw her, she was crying and begging him not to leave. Tears gushing down her cheeks as she clung on to him, he just pushed her out of the way and proceeds on coldly.

"Damn it!" he cursed softly. He did it for her, joining forces with Voldemort was the last thing he wanted to do. If she didn't appear, if she just didn't show up, her life wouldn't be hanging by the thread.

"_I will join you, just spare her", he said shakily, hoping that Voldemort would lower his wand._

"_What is she to you?" _

"_Nothing", he replied nonchalantly._

"_Then it wouldn't matter if I kill her", Voldemort smirked still pointing his wand at her._

"_Spare her, so she can tell Dumbledore the grave news"_

"_What news?"_

"_That I have joined your forces", his eyebrows furrowed and his expression was grim. _

_Voldemort smile crookedly and directed his wand towards Jose's murderer and killed him merciless. _

"Lucas", a cowardly voice interrupted his thought.

"What do you want?" he snapped and found himself looking down at a man with small, watery eyes and pointed nose. His rat-liked appearance disgust Lucas, every single time he pops out of nowhere and surprises Lucas which annoys him deeply. Lucas wish that he could teach that little rat bastard some lesson but knew better than that. He is Voldemort's faithful follower. Besides that, killing him will just cause the Dark Lord to question his loyalty more.

"What is wrong, Lucas?" Bellatrix cooed and her lips brushes against Lucas's ears.

"Both of your presences annoys me deeply", he replied calmly, "and your sing song voice is really unpleasant to my ears". Bellatrix laugh menacingly but backs off a little.

"Maybe you ought to use a much more polite tone", Lucius appears with his favourite enchanted cane.

"There is no such thing as a polite manner in this ruthless society", Lucas answered back.

"Enough!" Voldemort silence the whole group, "we strike tonight".

"Kill is a much more sensible term is it not, my Lord?" Lucas corrected him harshly.

Voldemort leaned back and he cocks his head in a displease manner while everyone shifted uncomfortably. Lately, Lucas has been challenging Voldemort which anger Voldemort. But what is there to hide? Voldemort knows he hates him but still loyally stay by his side for the sake of his friends. He actually does have a choice to leave him and have the Death Eater hunting him down. But he rather stays by Voldemort side, keeping tracks of his whereabouts and giving as much information as possible to Harry.

"Kill?" Voldemort question him, "The boy is mine".

"Harry? What if he kills you?"

"That is absurb!" Bellatrix yelled pointing his wand at Lucas.

Lucas just smiled in his seat calmly and started fiddling with his wand, "He killed you once; you must know such mistake must not occur again", and his snide comment was pushing it. Voldemort got up from his seat and walked closer towards Lucas and his wand at his face.

"Crucio", Voldemort smiled watching as Lucas squirmed a little in his seat, "I am immortal and that boy is nothing!" he yelled and strides off. He stopped short and stood beside Bellatrix, "he needs to learn some respect".

"Yes my Lord", Bellatrix answered with her head bowed low. She smiled crookedly after Voldemort left and averted her gaze towards Lucas.

"No!" Ron yelled, "we do not consort with the enemy!" he stormed off leaving Hermione and Harry alone. Harry sighed and looked at Hermione who had a small relieved smile on her face. She watched as the flames flickered as a ball of fire was burning in the air.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier Hermione", Harry looked apologetically.

"So all this time, your disappearing act…" she trailed off trying to place the right words. Too much was going through her mind right now. She looked up to see Harry nodding gently and the corner of his lips tilted upwards. Hermione walked towards the window and looked outside to clear her mind. She wasn't sure how to react, what should she do when she sees him again?

"I am going out for a moment", Harry muttered and he said something about Ron but Hermione didn't bother to listen. She looked out at the dark sky for a moment then sighed. A bright light descended down from the sky and hit the meadow. Fire started to spread across it quickly, encircling the house. Hermione hurried out slamming the door shut behind her only to meet a frantic Ron yelling, "fire".

She pushed him out of the way and grabbed her wand from the back of her pocket and headed towards the front door. Just as expected, Harry ran out and jumped through a little gap of the fire, "this was all planned", she whispered watching Ginny as she ran after Harry. Remus looked worried while his fiancée tried to put out the fire.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed, just like Harry did, she jumped through the gap which closes up as soon she went across it, "this is bad", she muttered to herself over and over again. Putting a foot after another she realized she was running with no sense of direction. It was too dark and the tall meadow grass limits her view, she could barely see what is ahead of her. The grass rustled beside her, she jumped a little. She tightens her gripped around her wand, "Harry!" she yelled and saw another spark of light flying down from the sky, towards the burrow. It burst into flames, startled by it she started heading back only to bump into a large, vicious-looking man. He looks like a beast, he bares his teeth showing his big pointed teeth.

"Grab her!" a commanding voice ordered the beastly looking man.

"Is everybody alright?" Remus asked looking around making sure that his fiancée is not going to leave his side.

"Where is Hermione", Ron asked, realizing that Hermione's present was missing. Harry frowned in dismay, "Isn't she with you?"

"She ran off after you", Remus said, trying to calm the furious Ron down.

"That is why I said you don't consort with the enemy Harry! Look! They wouldn't have known your whereabouts if you didn't talk to him. Keep going on like this and we all will die! Lucas is not a friend anymore. It is your fault that she is gone! It is your fault that the burrow is on fire. Bloody hell…"

"That is enough Ron!" Molly cuts Ron off before he can say another word. Ron turned away angrily and he tightens his fist till his knuckles went white. Harry gritted his teeth; no way will Lucas give him away. He pulled out the enchanted coin from his pocket and set a time.

Lucas held out the coin under a lamp and shoved it into his black, pea coat pocket. He smoothes his black shirt and left a couple of buttons on the top unbutton. He heaved a sighed before pushing open the large black gate and into the haunted looking house. Bellatrix Lestrange cocks her head in an entertained way. Lucas strides in gracefully and the beastly looking man grunted at his presents.

"He walks like a girl", he growled as he kept a steady gaze at Lucas.

"I walk in a grand manner", Lucas answered back, "of course a man without any brains wouldn't know that". Bellatrix chuckled and summoned Lucas to come closer towards her. Lucas hesitated for a moment before approaching her.

"This is mainly to teach you a lesson", Bellatrix sings, her annoying sing song voice is really getting on his nerves.

"Haven't you taught me enough", his eye crosses as he remembers not long ago he has been under the cruciatus curse for quite some time.

"You don't seem to fear death or torture but you fear the lost of your love one", she smiled crookedly before stepping aside to reveal an unconscious Hermione lying on the cold hard floor. Lucas gritted his teeth, he wanted to rush to her side but Bellatrix stopped him, pushing him aside.

"Fenrir, wake her up!" Bellatrix screamed at the beastly looking man. Fenrir Greyback, a werewolf, he roughly picked up the limp Hermione and shook her hard. Lucas tried to reach for his wand but Bellatrix pointed her wand menacingly at Hermione. Lucas watched painfully as Bellatrix used the cruciatus curse on her. Her scream and her torture was too much for him too bear, he averted his gaze.

"Enough!" he yelled and Bellatrix turned curiously towards him. Greyback seems to have his fun as he laughed happily at pain in Lucas eyes. Closing his eyes, he knew he is going to regret what he was going to do. As Bellatrix happily torture Hermione, Lucas darted towards her. He was quick and swift, too fast for Bellatrix. Grabbing her arm and twisted her arm pressing her wand onto her face. His strong arms held onto Bellatrix firmly, "let her go", he commanded Greyback who growled at him.

"The Dark Lord…"

"Don't tempt me!" he yelled, pressing her wand harder onto her face and Bellatrix squirmed a little. As Lucas was busy taunting Bellatrix, Greyback took the opportunity and run behind a large wooden pillar. Lucas averted his attention to Greyback as he stunned Bellatrix immediately. He jumped behind another pillar as Greyback cast a white jet that causes an object behind him to explode. Lucas scrambled across the room, trying to make his way to Hermione that lay motionless on the floor. Grabbing the chair that was right in front of him, he threw it towards Greyback and ran towards Hermione. Holding her up gently in his arms, he tried apparating but failed.

"I knew this would happen kid, that is why I put a charm on this house", Greyback smiled victoriously as his shadow loomed over Hermione and Lucas.

"I didn't know you could think", Lucas taunted him, still holding Hermione in his arms.

"Don't take me as a fool, you should listen to the one who has a wand pointing at you", he growled and bare his pointed teeth. Lucas sighed and gently placed Hermione back onto the ground, he held up his hand in surrender, "alright you win". Lucas got up slowly, "Bellatrix", he said looking past Greyback's shoulder. Greyback turned which gave Lucas the opportunity to kick greyback in the crotch which causes him to groan.

"Ha! Like that? My mum taught me that move", he smiled and held up his wand. Greyback dropped to his knees as blood started pouring out from his mouth. Lucas smirked at him and gathered Hermione up in his arms and walked out of the house. He slammed the door shut behind him and placed Hermione down again, locking the door behind him; he muttered another spell which lighted the whole house on fire before apparating away with Hermione.

The sunlight started pouring into the small window; Lucas squinted and forces himself to get up. He touches his right ribs which broke during his battle with Fenrir Greyback. He flinched a little at his touch and started rummaging through the cupboard scattering some book on the floor a little. After a few minutes later, Lucas pulled out a fairly large book which has "Potions for healing" in the front of it. He wipes off the dust off the book before opening it. Flipping through the page, he came across broken bones and scanned through the page quickly.

"Ingredients, unicorns hair…damn it", he muttered and slowly got up with his hand placed to his side, "well, bandages will just do for now". He limped towards the cupboard again but stopped short as soon as he heard a soft breathing in his room. Quietly he watches at the door and his eyes soften at the side of the beautiful lady that lay peacefully on his bed. He pulled a chair and placed it near the bed then he plops into the chair. His eyes darted around her face for a moment as he examined the fair lady, a lady, a beautiful lady. He was baffled by her looks, she look so different. Finally after sometime, his eyes settled onto her lips, her soft pink lips.

"Harry?" the soft lips parted and Lucas was startled that he upsets the chair. But he regains his composure again and rubs his forehead and brushes off her brown hair off her face.

"Don't worry", he cooed, "you are safe now". Slowly she opens her eyes and Lucas felt himself melting into her eyes, her big brown eyes that he was fond off. He quickly averted his gaze fearing that he might not be able to leave her side.

"I am sorry", he mumbled staring at the wall.

He felt her tugging on his shirt; he turned around only to meet her brown eyes that glistened in the sun.

"Don't go", she gurgled as her tender eyes pleaded with him.

"I'm not going anywhere, not after what they have done to you", he assured her, gently pushing her back down onto the bed.

"I miss you", she whispered again and Lucas brows furrowed together. He pulled out a bottle of water and placed a straw in it, "me too", he muttered softly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The three broomstick inn was crowded as usual. The loud uproars and the whole place reeks of alcohol, even a few people were stumbling around. Lucas chose a quiet corner to relax and enjoy his butterbeer drink while Hermione looked a little touchy. It was their usual little get together again since Lucas doesn't go to Hogwarts anymore, therefore, Lucas meet them monthly in Hogsmeade.

"How can you drink in such a state", she grumbled, kicking Lucas in his leg which causes him to choke on his drink.

"Sorry?" Lucas asked looking a little confused.

"Let's go", she demanded as she stole another glance at the other corner. Lucas turned around trying to see what is irritating her. He saw Ron in that corner snogging Lavender Brown. He smirked at the irritable Hermione before placing a few coins on the table and went out.

"Hermione wait!" Lucas tries to keep up with the furious Hermione, "what about Harry?"

"He couldn't make it. He went off with Ginny",

"Okay…"

"Look, maybe we should just cancel today", she cuts him off.

"What? No", he stammered, shock that her irritable mood would even cause her to pass the chance to see him.

He grabbed onto her arm, "listen, you do have a thing for Ron right?" he pursed his lips. That idiot doesn't know how lucky he is, Lucas thought. Hermione folded her arms impatiently waiting for some answers and Lucas swallowed hard, trying to think of the right words.

"He likes you", he said it in a very blunt way but Hermione just shook him off, refusing to believe what he just said.

"And how do you know?"

"Well, let's just say a man's instinct".

"That is just utter nonsense", she started storming off.

"I am serious, he dates Lavender to gets your attention. When you aren't looking he looks at you like a hawk. He even tells Harry that he doesn't like her", Lucas knew that he convince her as her lips curved upwards a little. This is just great, Lucas thought, he despised what he just said and he somewhat hates that smile. The smile that was only meant for the thought of Ron, Lucas snorted at the sight of it. He watches as the young lady goes into her fantasy world. He snapped his fingers impatiently in front of her, bringing her back to reality which makes her blush.

"I don't think I can stand this moment", he muttered under his breath.

"What?" Hermione turned towards him knowing that he said something.

"Nothing", he answered back hastily, "it is a great day isn't it?" he changes the subject quickly before Hermione could notice anything.

"No", she replied harshly as she saw the two lovely couple walked out of the three broomstick inn hand in hand.

"Painful isn't it? Knowing that you can't get what you want", he smiled sadly as he turned from Ron to her. Hermione nodded in agreement as tears started to well up her eyes and Lucas gave her a small smile. He stared at the dark clouds that started forming and took off his trench coat, placing on her head as Ron close in onto Lavender. Hermione looked at him quizzically and he smiled turning her towards him.

"It is going to rain", he said softly and sighed. Gently he pressed her against his chest and watched the despicable couple kissing in front of him. His shoulder started to drench in tears and he smirked slightly as Ron pulled off looking quite jealous. Thunder roars and flashes of lightning appears in a split second and within the next minute it started pouring. Drench under the pouring rain, Lucas held her tightly ensuring that the trench coat remains on her head and her sobbing became louder. Ron and Lavender scattered off both laughing at the sudden change in the weather.

"Sorry", Hermione choked as she tries to pull away; "I am meant to be stronger than this".

"Crying doesn't make you weaker", he smiled assuring her and she smiled. He shrugged that was what Jose told him, at least that put a smile on her face, that means Jose isn't full of nonsense. He wipes off her tears as his heart pounded madly against his chest. He face burns in anger, he tries his best to hide it. Ron, he thought, you heartless dog.

"Here", he handed her a white handkerchief, "wipe your tears. We will let Ron taste a little of what you feel right now".

"What?" she looked confused and Lucas just gave her a mischievous grin.

The murky water flows swiftly back at forth, rocking the raft sideways. Every breeze rattles the old, abandon boat house that was held up with rotten woods. The wooden door creak opens and Lucas skillfully slid through the little crack of the door. Lucas felt the watchful eyes of the death eaters among the dark, he held his wand limply at his side. A gentle smile and simple nod makes Voldemort stepped under the moonlight. His long black robes trails behind him as he glides toward Lucas.

"Lucas, Lucas, you decided to come back", Voldemort scoffed and Lucas heard a menacing growl. Smirking at the thought, he knew it was Fenrir. It wasn't easy getting rid of him as he expected.

"I thought that filthy wolf was already dead", Lucas mocked Fenrir.

"It is not that easy to get rid of me", Fenrir Greyback daunting figure emerge from the darkness. A burned scar spread across the left side of his cheeks making him appear much more frightening.

"Pity", Lucas sighed as he rubbed his forehead in dismay, "I think everyone prefers you dead", he smirked as Fenrir roared in anger and Voldemort silence him finding Lucas more and more fascinating each time.

Lucas turned to face Voldemort, "am I not here?" he answered Voldemort then he smiled pleasantly which Voldemort little smirk turns into a frown. Lucas clasped his hands at the back firmly, knees slightly apart, he posture was firm and demanding.

"Speak", Voldemort demanded.

"I would like Draco to serve under me", Lucas said calmly as Voldemort face darkens. Voldemort cocks his head in a menacing way, expecting explanation. His gaze was threatening even so, Lucas didn't budge. A figure seems to shuffle uncomfortably as the sound of Draco's name. Lucius, that coward was too protective of his son. A smile slowly creeps up Lucas face as he thought about Lucius pale face.

"Why do you need him?"

"I do not wish to tell, if you do not mind"

"I do mind", Voldemort snapped. He doesn't like people to keep secrets from him especially from his son. Lucas unclasped his hand and slowly reached for his inner pocket in his black blazer, he pulled out as small envelope. Steadily he held out his hand, waiting for Voldemort to take it. Voldemort just stood there, watching, his lips tighten and he yelled out at the rat liked man who scurried to Lucas and snatched the envelope out of his hand.

"That is Harry's whereabouts, I wish to tell no more, just give me what I wish for and when the time is right, I will tell you what I have in plan", he said calmly just as the letter reached Voldemort's hand. Voldemort scanned the letter in the envelope through quickly. His mouth slowly curled into a crooked smile and Lucas cleared his throat loudly as he couldn't wait no more.

"Fine", Voldemort replied, he seems quite please at what Lucas has done.

"But my Lord…" a shaky voice started to protest and Voldemort raise his hand to silence him.

"Let him do as he pleases, as long as he keeps me inform", Voldemort smiled and Lucas nodded in agreement. Getting what he wanted, Lucas inclined his head and started off. Draco waited quietly outside for him, he slouch in a displeasing manner, obviously not happy with the results that the Dark Lord and Lucas have agreed with. At the sight of Lucas, he quickly composed himself. Lucas strides up towards him and smiled, his eyes insisted that Draco must come with him. He walks calmly towards the dark forest with Draco following behind quietly. The leaves crunches under their feet as they walk and the wind blew gently onto their face. Finally Lucas stopped as he knew that they were out of sight from the boat house.

"Why do you ask for me?" after a long paused, Draco finally gathered up his courage to question Lucas. Lucas shoved his hands into his pocket and stared into the dark forest.

"I need you to keep an eye out for Hermione", Lucas muttered softly.

"The mudblood?" Draco scrunched his nose in disgust and Lucas turned to face him. Fire dances in his eyes as he stared down Draco who started to flinch at his gaze.

"You are a coward and you will always be one. Torment me and I will torment you. I can kill you on the spot right now and I will not hesitate. You saw me kill my own mother didn't you?" Lucas snapped. His eyes still flickered with anger. He took a deep breath and closes his eyes as he tries suppressing his anger. "You will not call her by that anymore. You will treat her with your utmost grace and you will keep watch over her. Do this and I will keep you safe" he continued after a paused.

Draco raises his brow and the word "safe", his eyes flickered with hope but died as soon as his eyes lit up.

"How do I know you can ensure my safety? You are just as old as I am", Draco gritted his teeth. There is some truth in Draco's words. It is true that Lucas is just as old as him but Lucas is indeed stronger and definitely much more experience in battles. Throughout his times, he has battled the Dark Lord once, although he almost died, he did learn a few skills. Also, he has much more advanced skill than a normal wizard of his age does due to a constant drilling form McGonagall, he has learn every spell there is to learn. But how would a boy like Draco understand? He would not just listen to his words. Mostly what he sees, he will believe.

"I know my way around the Dark Lord", Lucas lied. Of course he doesn't, it was simple Voldemort poses a threat to him and he poses a threat to the Voldemort. They do not trust each other. In other words, Voldemort would never let Lucas around him. But somehow his lies were simple enough to fool Draco as hope flickered in his eyes.

"My parents?" Draco question and Lucas nodded agreeing that he will ensure their safety too, "then it is a deal", Draco smiled slightly.

Lucius stopped slightly behind Voldemort, his hand tightly pressed at his side. He was certainly unhappy that his son has to deal with one of his arch enemy. Voldemort's back was facing him and he doesn't feel the need of bowing his head but Voldemort has eyes every where.

"What do you need now Lucius?" Voldemort hissed at him, unhappy of that Lucius interrupted his time alone.

"My Lord", his head bowed low, he felt his knees shaking and his lips quivering, "if I may…"

"Speak", Voldemort commanded.

"Why would you want to take such him back?" Lucius asked, he stepped forward then realized who he was talking to so he retreated to his position, "I mean, he has done you no good. Trying to kill one of your faithful servant", by faithful servant he was referring was Bellatrix, his wife's sister.

Voldemort turned slowly his grinned was crooked, it was obvious he had planned this out properly. He was Tom Riddle after all, the famous boy who plots to do evil by using his professors. He unclasped his hand that was placed behind his back, "I am sure you have heard of this term, Lucius. Keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer".

She loves it. She loves the smell of the dusty old books as she took them off the cupboard. The bulky old book that Ron would cringe at the sight of it makes her smiles. She stacked all the books that she plans to read on her arms and carried them to the nearby table. The good old Saturday morning, it was her favourite day of the week, where she will be spending her whole morning in the quiet and lovely library reading. As she flips opened the big book a tall figure loomed at the dark corner. She frowned at the sight of the pale blonde boy in black outfit. Draco has apparently been eyeing her for the whole week and it was quite unnerving. When she gave him a frustrating look he will smile at her sheepishly.

"Stupid, Malfoy", she muttered to herself angrily. Draco paced in front of her a few times before retiring to his dark corner. Bored at the corner he started tapping his wand annoyingly on the table, his eyes stared into space.

"Would you shut up?" Hermione yelled.

Draco smirked at her and stopped, "what is wrong mu- Granger?" he swallowed painfully as he said her name. Hermione raises her brow at the sound of her name. Odd, she thought, what causes the change of attitude? He was too polite. She gave him a quick smirk before started reading again but somehow she couldn't concentrate. His eyes were peeled on her, she knew it, Malfoy was up to something.

"Do you mind?" she snapped as she looked up at him, "what?" Hermione looked up annoyed at his continuous stares. She touches her hair unconsciously causing Draco to snort.

"Please Granger, I am not admiring your looks", Draco chuckled.

"Then what do you want?"

"What is with you and that red headed block head?" Draco dived straight into it.

"Why do you care?" Hermione replied back harshly, ignoring his questions. Draco smirked and cocks back his head. He rubs his cheeks slightly before standing up and he started moving towards Hermione. He stared at her a bit longer before shaking his head in disappointment.

"I don't know why he likes you", he mumbles to himself. He yawns and then smirked at her once again before walking off. Hermione gasped, he? Ron? Then why does he date Lavender Brown?

"Who?" she yelled out after him but Draco was already out of sight by then. He? She thought curiously to herself. Who is he? With a wave of her wand, the books flew back to the bookshelves by itself. She got up on her feet and quickly scurried after Draco.

Lucas stared out the dirty window and gaze down upon the beautiful brown haired lady; he examined her as she frantically looked around muttering something under her breath and left hastily. The door behind him creaks opened but he couldn't be bothered to look around, his gaze was fixated on Hermione.

"Sorry I am late, she was following me", Draco huffed as he pulled out a wooden chair, "I don't think meeting here is safe anymore". Lucas turned a little but remained silent. Hermione was long gone and he was staring into space.

"Where else can we go?" he muttered, turning around to face Draco, "you can barely go anywhere apart from Hogwarts and Hogsmeade".

Draco shrugged knowing that he was right. The teachers would go into fits if they knew one of their students left Hogwarts especially his Godfather, Snape. Lucas slowly pulled out a chair beside Draco, he sighed before taking out the letter from Draco's mother. The mummy's boy will never fail to get letters from his mother. Lucas feels like he has become more of Draco's errand boy rather than Draco being his errand boy. Every single time without fail, Lucius will hand a whole bunch of letter to Draco when he was going to meet up with him. Draco shyly slipped the letter into his pocket before explaining to Lucas about his encounter with Hermione.

"Is that all?"

"All I know, she has been crying a lot", Draco replied and pursed his lips at the thought of her crying in the library. It was last Saturday, where Draco was in his usual dark corner of the library waiting. She darted into another corner and cried while Draco willfully watches her. It was usual for him; he thought she was tougher than this since in the third year she punches him in the face because he teases her. Lucas remains silent, he hated the fact that she was miserable and he even hated the fact that he cannot be there for her.

"Comfort her", he whispered and Draco eyes widened at the thought of it. What was he thinking? Draco comforting Hermione was something totally out of the subject. He averted his eyes from Draco knowing that he would object. He felt useless, the urged of going back to Hogwarts and sweeping Hermione off her feet was too great. But of course every action will have its own cost. He must be careful especially after joining the death eaters.

"Alright", Draco said hesitantly and sighed. Lucas eyes widen and Draco looked into his eyes for assurances, "you promise", he muttered before heading off. This is too much to take in; he mustn't let his emotions get the better of him. He needed to clear his thoughts and thus he apparated away.

"Lucas!" a beautiful young lady yelled in glee as she saw him. Lucas forces a smile on his face at the sight of her. She swift her blonde hair out of the way before locking arms with him. It was part of his routine visiting one his "girlfriends" just so that he could forget about Hermione which the thought of her tends to cloud his judgment. Her big blue eyes stared at him and he stared back. But all he could think of is those big brown eyes. _Damn it!_ No he mustn't think of her. He swiftly leaned in kissing the top of her forehead and proceeds forward.

"Why are you always wearing black?" she questioned, cringing at his casual black suit.

"Mel, are you going to bother me with your questions again?" he sighed, it was tiring hanging out with these annoying girls who always bothered him about his clothes. She stopped in her tracks forcing him to stop too. He turned back to watched her eyes filled up, "why must we fight every time we meet?" He sighed again, pulling her closer; he gently cupped her face and smile.

"We are not, I am just really tired", he cooed and gave her a quick peck on her lips. She pulled him down and kissed him passionately. He tried to refrained himself from pulling away, it was painful having his lips locked onto someone who he doesn't find any interest in. It was the most boring date ever, especially with someone dragging him from store to store to try on new clothes. At last it was over, he stopped outside his favourite café shop and rubbed his temple.

"Mel, it was great hanging out with you", he put on a sympathy smile.

"What? Are you breaking up with me?" she stuttered and he nodded gently. Before he could say another thing, she slapped him across his face and ran off crying. Sticking his tongue to the side of his inside cheeks, he shrugged, "I've gotten used to it", and stepped into the café.

The book in front of her blurred as soon as tears started to welled up her eyes. She was supposed to be tougher than this. Droplets of tears dripped onto the book, drop by drop, the book pages were smeared with her tears. Her head bowed low, letting her hair block her face. A figure loomed over her and she quickly wipes away her tears.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, his voice was low and he looked around the library before pulling out a seat opposite her. His voice sounds unusually warm and comforting to her, although his grey eyes don't match his sound. Dark and empty, it was emotionless as if he was obliged to come up to her.

"Sorry?" she choked, looking up to see the silver hair boy looking down at her. He frowned at her sigh and without thinking he blurted out "you're a mess". Hermione wanted to throw snide comments back at him but she was too tired to say anything. But she frantically wipe of her tears and tried to straighten up. Draco bit his lower lips knowing that he went a bit too far. Lucas would slap him at the back of his head if he was here. He shoved a handkerchief into her hand roughly and stood up.

"Wipe your tears, you are stronger than this", he said then averted his gaze away. This is too much for a pureblood; especially associating with a mudblood was too much to ask for. But he never did care about purity of blood; he did it to please his father. Staring away he muttered his last sentence, "open your eyes, there is someone who care for you more than the red headed fool", satisfied, he left leaving Hermione clueless. Draco comforting her was unexpected, why does he care? She watched as he leave, bumping into Harry's shoulder a little. He looked at Harry and sent him a threatening glare, but said nothing. Harry ignored his glares and hurried to Hermione side, he placed a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Did he do anything to you?" Harry asked referring to Draco. Hermione still staring down the aisle where Draco previously walked on, lost in thoughts, she didn't reply.

"Mione? Are you okay?" Harry asked again, his eyes were full of concerned.

"He comforted me", she uttered and gazed up to see Harry's worried face which slowly changes to a confusing look.

"Come again", as expected he doesn't believe what Hermione just said. Pulling out a chair, he sat next to her expecting some explanation. Hermione sighed and showed him the silky green handkerchief in her hand. Still disbelieving what he sees, he took the handkerchief from her hand and his eyes darted all around it until it settles on a 'DM' initial embroidered on it. It was still impossible that Draco would talk to muggles. The past five years, he talked about muggles as if they were tainted. Hermione took the handkerchief from Harry and shoved it in her pocket and came up with a sudden conclusion, Draco has changed.

It was weird for a couple of weeks but as time went by things became clearer, Draco did change. He would put on a small noticeable smile when he sees Hermione. Occasionally they would meet up in the library, mainly on Saturday when no one is around. Draco would come up to her and have a few words with her before leaving. She has grown attached to him. Her heart would skip a beat when he sees his silver hair, even if it was just a glimpse. It was a great comfort being with him apart from Harry, especially when Ron and that wretched girl Lavender Brown make her jealous. Whenever she sees Ron and Lavender snogging her tears would be stinging in her eyes, but Draco was there to comfort her. Even though he wasn't besides her holding her, his eyes were reassuring. He would gaze at her and nod in encouragement, then leave.

"What make you change Draco?" she at last mustered up the courage to ask. Draco sighed at that question, "nothing, I am just my usual self" he answered quickly and said no more.

"You usual hate the sight of 'mudblood'," cringing her nose in disgust imitating him as she said 'mudblood'. Draco chuckled a little at her little sense of humour.

"A certain person changed my thought", he smiled and got up slowly. Hermione knew he got enough to say, she smiled in appreciation of his company and he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Draco", Hermione called out stopping him in his tracks. Draco turned around and waited patiently for her to find her words.

"When you said someone who cared for you", she said pausing for awhile, "was that someone meant to be you?"

Draco lips curled up slightly. He was silent for awhile before drawing in a deep breath, "no, but you could consider that", he smiled gently at her before taking his leave. She swore she saw his grey eyes twinkled.

"I could tell that you like her", Lucas muttered not bothering to turn around. He stood at the highest point of the mountain, overlooking Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. Draco joined him, standing by his side, he shrugged. It took a little convincing to get Snape to agree about meeting outside of Hogsmeade. Lucas looked at him a moment but turned back to the view. It was a magnificent view, calm and soothing. The ocean glistered under the sun and Hogwarts look like an ancient artifact from a far.

"What do you like about her?" Lucas asked and Draco still remains silent, "her looks?"

"Her looks isn't her strongest point", Draco answered and he was expecting Lucas to disapprove of his thoughts. But Lucas nodded in understanding and chuckled then he places his hand on Draco. Hermione looks beautiful to him, if she puts a little effort in her looks, she would be one of the prettiest girl in Hogwarts. But what does Draco know; he hardly knew Hermione and has a childish crush on her. His eyes illuminated under the sun, the green eyes shone like a beautiful dark green ruby. Their friendship has developed over the past few weeks, although they don't talk much, their absolute silence still brings them closer together. Despite all, Draco trusts him, he trust Draco and there is nothing else to add about their friendship. Feet place slightly apart and hands in the pockets, they stared at the magnificent view for a moment, admiring every single detailed that was on it.

"Are you not going to object?" Draco finally breaks the silence and cast a curious glance at Lucas. Lucas just shrugged, "even so, you will still go against my will". Draco smirked; Lucas wasn't the type who forces people to do things. He is the sly one; he will twist and turn in every way playing with your mind.

"You're conniving but even so, I am going to date her", Draco smiled and Lucas chuckled. Rubbing his chin, he turned facing Draco and smiled.

"Do what you want to do. Date her all you like, but I would never let sparks fly between you two", he replied deviously. He smirked at Draco who had a scowled on his face. He walked off briskly leaving the restless Draco frowning at him.

The wind bell tinkled as soon as the door flipped open, he knew she is here. Standing up he waved at her, hoping that she spotted him. He stepped around the two seated table and pulled out a chair for her. She gladly took it, sitting in it still looking quizzically at him.

"Draco what is the meaning of this?" Hermione asked looking at his stormy grey eyes which seems to flicker to life at her gaze. Draco calmly took his seat and sat in it, he took a sipped at his butterbeer before answering. Looking at the confused Hermione he smiled, "consider this a date". Hermione nearly choked at his words.

"What?" she stammered.

"Well I was afraid you were going to say no if I did ask you out", Draco smiled gently at her. Hermione tucked her hair behind her ear, her first date and she was dressed terribly. She has never dated before, not once. Gulping at the thought of this she wanted to say something but Draco cut her off.

"No, I know you do not approve and it may be my last", Draco replied curtly but his eyes were begging her, "so please, let me enjoy this meal with you". Hermione gasped at him but said nothing. Draco summoned a waiter over.

"Draco…" Hermione trailed off, she eyes were on the ground, "I approve"

"Sorry?"

"I am willing to be your girlfriend. I mean I do not know whether…"

"That is all I needed to hear, you don't have to explain", Draco said, beaming at her. He felt as if he was the happiest man on the earth, "I have ordered for you, I am not sure whether you like…"

"Your Omelet, ma'am, sir", the waiter said addressing to both of them. Draco eyes were still peeled onto Hermione, waiting for her reaction. It was an unexpected reaction he would say, a surprised face then it changed to a frown.

"Do you not like Omelet?" Draco asked. Hermione shook her head from side to side vigorously and pointed at her dish. She handed him her plate and Draco gazed down on. A messy handwritten 'I disapproved' was smeared across the omelet with tomato sauce on it. It took him some time to regain himself and he quickly glance across the room. He is here. He knows he is here but there was no sign of him. Handing back Hermione's plate, he glance on his omelet and saw a tomato smeared onto his omelet written 'prick'.

"Is someone listening to our conversation?" Hermione glance around nervously and stopped as soon as she saw Draco pursed his lips in discomfort.

Lucas smirked at the sight of the restless couple. They knew they were being spied on and Lucas watch gleefully at Draco's annoyed face. Someone tapped his shoulder interrupting his fun.

"You are not supposed to be here", the big, chubby chef said crossing his arms. Lucas looked at him with pleading eyes and pointed at Hermione and Draco. Sounding distraught and looking distressed, he acted out his scheme.

"I beg of you, my girlfriend is cheating on me with my best friend. Please, let me stay, I just wanted to be sure of this", close to tears and the chef took pity on him. Leaving him alone, Lucas smirked; staring out the chef window was the smartest thing he could come up with. Draco would never think of looking in here anyway. He pulled out his wand and hex Draco making him feels sick. Watching Draco running to the bathroom in such hurry was fun, he felt like gleefully clapping his hand and jumping up and down like a five year old girl but refrain himself from doing so. Well, that is that, it should ruin their date for today. He was about to walked out of the kitchen but the chef stops him to question him.

"I am afraid so", he replied putting on a sad face while the chef place her hand on her chest and 'aw' him. "My luck with women was never great in the first place", he smiled sadly and left. As soon it was out of earshot, he chuckled at his immaturity and started whistling a sweet tune away.

Hermione thought the waitress and waiter was being a bit rude since they kept giving her death glares. They slammed her plates in front of her and whispered to one another while constantly glaring at her. She was quite uncomfortable with this situation but couldn't leave since Draco is still in the bathroom.

"Aren't you ought to be ashamed of yourself?" a waitress said leaving the confused Hermione speechless.

"Cheater!" someone shouted across the room, making her blushed. It was impossible she couldn't take it anymore, so she stormed out of the restaurant furiously. How dare they accuse her of something she didn't do? Cheater? She never dated anyone in her life! While she muttered curses under her breath and paced around angrily she noticed a familiar figure. He was staring at her, his mouth curled up into a smile as soon as she caught his eyes. She wanted to start walking towards him but he disappeared. She frowned and looked around anxiously. She swore he saw him; she wasn't imagining things was she? There he was again, among the crowd, his back was facing her. She ran after him but lost him again in the crowd. What is the meaning of this? A melodious tune hit her, she recognized this whistling. Lucas, he always whistled this melodious tune. She pricked her ears up, following the sound; she stopped at the dark alleyway. A tall silhouette appeared out of nowhere then disappeared as soon as it appeared. She was about to follow it but stop herself, it must be a trick.

He knew she was following him; he stepped out of the light revealing himself. Hermione took a deep breath in, trying to think of something. She missed him and he missed her. He watch as those big brown eyes stared at him in disbelieved. He pulled her into the alleyway and embraces her tightly like a child finally found his long lost toy. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his back and he pulled away. She blushed as his eyes lingered around her face.

"Where have you been?" she finally blurted out. He sighed and remains silent; he wasn't intending to tell her. Not yet.

"Some places", he shrugged, "Here and there, how's Harry and Ron?" Quickly changing the subject, he doesn't want to do any explaining now.

"Ron is fantastic!" she chided and Lucas chuckled.

"Still in love with Ronald?" he smiled as she blushed, "What about Draco?"

Her eyes widen and she looked at him intently, "how do you know?"

"I saw", he tapped the bottom of his eyes cheerfully. Her mouth shaped into an 'O' and then she started chattering about the weird message she got on the omelette. She told him about the whole set up date and Lucas couldn't compose himself, he kept laughing until she reached the part about people calling her a 'cheater'. He smiled sheepishly but thankfully Hermione didn't notice. Funny how she doesn't notice she left Draco, Lucas laughed at the thought of Draco all alone. The hex was a bit strong; it will take him three hours to recover. He knew she knew, she is the most brilliant witch after all.

"Lucas", she bit her lower lips, "you said something about Ron having a little taste of what I feel". He gave her a mischievous smile and grabbed her hand. Upon arriving at a small store, Lucas saw Ron and Lavender coming round towards them.

"Perfect", he whispered and then he turned towards Hermione, "Do you trust me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"We are going to make Ron jealous", Lucas smirked. Before she could say another thing, he pulled her in closer, arms around her waist, he leaned in. Hermione was aghast, she couldn't say anything. That devious bastard, he is taking every opportunity, isn't he? Hermione felt like smacking that rotten head of his. She struggled and Lucas hissed angrily at her to stay still but she wouldn't listen. Lucas frowned, he wasn't planning to go all in but with her struggling, it wouldn't play out well. Placing his hand at her neck, he pushes her towards him and their lips crashes together. She was utterly shocked, but although in her head she was screaming her heart seems to be fluttering. Screaming for joy? He was kissing her passionately, unconcerned about the glares that people was giving them.

"What is going on here?" Ron interrupted them rudely. His face was just as red as his hair; he glances from Hermione to Lucas furiously. Grabbing Lucas by the collar, he slammed him on the stone wall. Lucas just held his hand up in mock surrender, smirking at him. Ron never controls his emotion well; he was indeed the immature one of the group. Hermione was trying her best to pry Ron fingers off.

"Let him go Ron!" Hermione screamed, pulling out her wand. But she wasn't fast enough; Ron landed a punch across Lucas face.

"Ow", Lucas said in a sarcastic manner, "Satisfied?" Ron grinned at him but froze at the spot and plopped to the ground like a rock. Standing behind him was Hermione with her wand out. Lavender shrieked and ran to Ron side. Crouching there by his side, she kept mumbling something.

"Why did you do that?" Lucas asked, frowning at Hermione.

"I couldn't think!" she snapped, "I...don't…I am confused!" What is this? Is her raging hormones talking? Lucas took a step towards her and she pointed her wand threateningly at him.

"I am not done with you", she muttered menacingly, "How dare you kiss me! You dirty bastard! Do you think I am cheap?" She lost it. Lucas raises his brows, "You kiss me back". She shot him a dirty look and he silences himself. Lucas took a step forward again, his hand held up in the air.

"Alright, find, hit me. If that would calm you down", he turned his head to the side so that his right cheek faces her. It happened all too fast. He was expecting a girly slapped on the face like he got from all his 'ex' girlfriends. But this was furious and undeniably painful worst than the first hit. Her fist landed onto his cheek and broke his nose in the process of her swing. Lucas stumbled to the side, feeling quite woozy at her punch. His nose was a bloody mess. Warm blood gushes out of his broken nose and he held onto it. Her chest rises and falls as she huffed.

"Happy?" he slurred, trying to hold onto the wall for support. Hermione nodded and gave another huffed before giving him a satisfied smile.

"Now, would you mind?" he pointed at his nose. Muttering a spell, his crooked nose was snapped back into place. He groaned slightly before straightening himself up.

"I better get going" he touched his nose again, making sure that it was in the right place. He bored into her eyes for a second before turning onto his heels and disapparated. Hermione sighed again before kicking Ron in the shin forcing his to get up. Hearing Lavender and her stupid moaning, she snapped again making Ron winced.

His tapping was getting louder every second; he didn't notice the tension rising between Voldemort and Lucius. Deep in thoughts, he stared at the table while his fingers were tapping against it. His head was leaning against his hand and his eyes showed boredom.

"Draco can do it", Lucas immediately lifted his head and the sound of Draco's name. Not that it bothered him much, but it did bother Draco. Whatever Draco's problem with the Dark Lord is his problem since the promise that they have made to one another. Lucius tried to speak back but Voldemort raise his hand to silence him at once. "Can't you boy?" his voice was clearly showing a threat. Draco gulped at once, what choice does he have than to say yes?

"I can do it", Lucas cuts in cleanly and obviously not knowing what was just mention. All eyes were on him, he was getting used to it. He raises his green eyes lazily towards Voldemort who gave him a displeasing look.

"How can you do it when you are not even in Hogwarts?" What was he talking about? Lucas waved off his thoughts; there is no time to think. He smirked at him to show that he knew what he was doing.

"I have my ways", he replied back nonchalantly, trying to keep his cool.

"Arrogance my boy, will get you nowhere", Voldemort said obviously not buying it. He turned towards Draco and made his final say, "Draco will do it" and that was that. All was silent, no one dare to make anymore remarks. Even Lucius was keeping his head low and his tail between his legs when he left. Draco brows furrowed together, his face paled even more. Lucas stood up, sliding his hands into his pockets. Narcissa caressed Draco face and murmured something to him. She then looked up to cast a pleading glance to Lucas. Knowing what she meant, Lucas nodded and she left worriedly.

"What should I do?" Draco uttered in pain, his stony eyes seems lost in thoughts.

"What must you do?" Lucas asked, still clueless. All the time he has been thinking about Hermione. She has been clouding his thoughts and focus lately. Draco frowned at him, not getting what he meant, "I don't know".

"No, what are you supposed to do? I wasn't listening", Lucas said loudly, making things clear. Draco cackled at him but even at times like this his smile couldn't even form properly.

"Dumbledore…" he trailed off, thinking, "I have to kill Dumbledore". Again he paled, Lucas raises his eyebrows. Though it wouldn't be quite a shock as he knew this day would come. He reached into his pocket as soon as he felt something moved. Taking out the charmed coin he knew they wanted to meet again. Draco killing Dumbledore is not an optional thing, or is it? Voldy wouldn't care, would he? As long as Dumbledore is dead he would be pleased. He watched as Draco paced, he has always been a coward.

"Leave it to me", just that he disapparated before Draco could say anything.

The forbidden forest wasn't really the ideal meeting place especially for Ron. Harry keeps eyeing Ron as he kept muttering 'spiders'.

"Put your wand away Ron", Harry said, hoping that Ron would start acting like himself again.

"You never know what is in here", he whispered and Harry rolled his eyes. But as soon as they heard a shuffling noise behind them, Harry whipped out his wand and turned around. Lucas paused at the spot, shocked at the two pointing their wands at him.

"Do you have something against me?" he eyed them quizzically, then looked at Ron and pointed at him, "I know you do, but you…" he trailed off averting his gaze to Harry. Harry chuckled and placed his wand away. Ron did the same and smirked, "how's your face?" Lucas glances at him and shook his head. He just has to rub it in. Of course he does, knowing how Ron is. He is definitely thrilled to have his fist crashing into someone's face. Since it is his first time, Lucas let him off.

"What is going on?" Harry asked which made Ron smiled in glee.

"I punched Lucas", he said proudly.

"Why?"

"Because Hermione and I kissed", Lucas smirked as he watched Ron fumed at him.

"Hermione and I!" he cried, "she didn't want to kiss you in the first place! Besides she is MY Hermione, so keep your hands off her".

"My?" Lucas raises his brows and scoffed, "If she was yours you wouldn't be dating Lavender".

"She is still mine!"

"No! She is mine!" the sudden cry from Harry made Lucas and Ron stared at him with their eyes wide opened.

"Since when did you…?" Ron trailed off, still didn't believe what he just heard.

"I just say it to stop you two from bickering", Harry mumbled angrily as he glances from Lucas to Ron, "Can we put that subject away and focus on why we are here? Now, Lucas, what have you got? Oh, shut up Ron you know I still got my eyes on Ginny" Harry cuts Ron off before he could say anything. Ron gave a disapproving look while Lucas smirked at Harry. After a minute of silence and death glares from one another, Lucas gave the details of Voldemort plans to Harry.

"But that is impossible", Ron gasped while Harry frowned.

"Dumbledore is the greatest wizard alive", Harry tried to convince himself, but his worried face was a dead giveaway. Lucas smiled slightly, no knowing what to say. Ron muttered something about Hermione which Harry shut him up straight away.

"Why can't Hermione knows? Besides Lucas doesn't have the brains like her." Ron retaliated which Harry sent a warning glare towards him then an apologetic one towards Lucas. Lucas knew Ron which eventually sings, considering him a choir boy especially towards Hermione. It was all Harry's plan "Ron should be a part of this you know". No matter how he disapproved of this, Harry was too stubborn. To tell you the truth, he doesn't like Ron. Heck, he hated him; jealousy overwhelmed him whenever he sees that ginger head boy grinning. Lucas considers him heartless and brainless, making Hermione cry like that. What does Hermione see in him that makes her like him so much?

"Ron, I included you in this because I trust you that you would keep her safe", Lucas said in a very low voice, "if she knows, do you think she would approve of me being a death eater? She thinks I had already quit after that little incident" he closes his eyes to calm himself down. The red head nodded in understanding.

"Do you have a plan?" Harry cuts in trying to avoid the awkward atmosphere. Lucas nodded and then shrugged, "It might not work".

"A plan is better than no plan", Harry said his mouth tilting upwards slightly. He wanted to ask but it is best to leave Lucas with his plan alone, he trusts him enough to know that Lucas is a reliable person. They bid each other goodbye then Lucas apparated out of the forbidden forest.


End file.
